Left Behind
by Eprnam
Summary: Prompto never gets rescued from Zegnautus Keep and instead is forced to spend the next ten years with Ardyn. (Warnings, tags, and longer summary inside)
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

"That's why I told myself I couldn't die. Not until I could see you and hear you tell me I'm not a fake- that I'm the real me."

A scream burst from Prompto's lips as he listened to what the fake him said, wrenching his useless body away from Ardyn and falling to the ground. He gasped in pain as he landed on the stump of his arm, but he couldn't stop, he needed to do something! He needed to get to them. It was a trick! How could they not see that!?

Or: Prompto never gets rescued from Zegnautus Keep.

 **Pairings** : Prompto/Ardyn, Prompto/Noctis

 **Warnings/Tags** : Amputation, Torture, Loss of Limbs, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, eventual Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, endgame spoilers, Sensory Deprivation, Emotional Manipulation, Dubious Consent, Isolation, Touch-Starved, not stockholm syndrome just hopeless acceptance, **torture and sex scenes are as vague as I could make them** , Minor Character Death, Canonical Character Death, Kind of a fix-it, Noctis doesn't die, I break everything else

 ***** Not sure how many people are still using , but if this is someones preferred site, I figured I would put this here just in case, also I adore comments lol *****

* * *

Prompto couldn't move. That was the first thing he noticed, then came the pain. The all encompassing agony bit into his flesh and left him breathless.

What was going on? Why was he in so much pain? Why couldn't he move!?

The last thing he remembered was saying goodbye to Aranea and driving away. How did he get here and why did everything hurt so much.

Prompto couldn't help the choked sob he made at the realization that he had once again been captured.

Taking in his surroundings made the reality of his situation exponentially worse. He was shackled to some strange contraption that inhibited essentially all movement and locked in a cell that, judging from the table to his left, appeared to be equip with multitudes of sharp painful objects.

Who needed two circle saws!? He thought hysterically, surely one would be sufficient to inflict unthinkable amounts of damage. He would know.

Prompto was startled from his musings by a amused chuckle.  
Circle saws were the least of his worries.

"So the prodigal son finally awakens!" Cheered Imperial Chancellor Ardyn Izunia, leaning casually against the bars of the cell.

"I was afraid our last little game had been the last time I got to play with my favorite new toy."

"What are you talking about?" Prompto gasped out in painful breaths.

"Don't remember? I'm hurt. Really dear boy, you would think that a lowly MT such as you would relish the chance to be in the company of such a high ranking individual such as myself." Ardyn teased.

"I'm not a-" Prompto began, only to be cut off by a hand around his throat.

"Yes yes you're not an MT, you're Prompto, you're from Lucius. Blah blah blah. Honestly, we've gone over this again and again, I'm getting rather bored. You're finally home where you belong, the least you could do is show a bit of respect toward your superior. Especially with how much one on one time you're getting." Ardyn said with that amused smirk on his face as he caressed the tender skin of Prompto's neck.

Prompto twisted his neck back and forth in a futile attempt to dislodge the hand.

The fingers around his throat tightened with a put upon sigh from Ardyn. Prompto stilled.

"It's like you're not even listening to me." Ardyn removed his hand and Prompto gasped in air.

"I think we have time for another game or two before your little friends arrive." Ardyn said, walking over to the table, humming as he perused the selection.

"What do you say Prom? Up for a little fun?" Ardyn asked, turning around revealing the circular blade in his hand.

Prompto remembered what happened this time, he remembered the saw cutting into his flesh, into the bone, he remembered screaming and the all consuming agony as the blade tore through him, he remembered falling limply sideways as the thing (thing thing it was just a thing oh god oh god)holding up his left side was severed. He didn't remember much after that.

"Oops." Prompto heard a voice chuckle just before the pain consumed him and he fell to blissful oblivion.

* * *

Ardyn stared at his broken doll, strings cut, hanging limply from one arm. He had the sense to admit he may have gone a bit far this time, but the poor dear had been looking at the circular saws with such abject horror, how could he not have a little fun with it.

Still, a marksman with only one arm was hardly very useful, he'd have to get him fitted with a magitek arm at some point. Right now he should probably see to the bleeding. It would be a rather rookie mistake to have his prisoner die of blood loss before the cavalry arrived and the real fun began.

Ardyn poured an elixir over what remained of the runaway MTs arm and watched as the flesh knit itself together. It would need further attention, but it would do for the time being.

Immediate concern seen to, Ardyn went about preparing for the arrival of his dear King Noctis. What a treat this would be.

* * *

Someone was calling his name.

His mind was clouded and he couldn't feel his body, but he knew he heard someone calling him.

Noct his scattered brain supplied.

Noct was calling him! Noct was here! Where was here?

Something was wrong.

His vision blurred as he attempted to open his eyes, he felt off center, something happened, he was captured by Ardyn and-

Prompto's eyes shot to the left, the blurriness hadn't faded completely but there was no mistaking what he saw, or didn't see he thought hysterically.

This couldn't be happening! It was just an illusion!

He couldn't breathe, this was wrong, this was a nightmare, that's all it was! Soon he would be shaken awake by Ignis or Gladio, safe in their tent!

Wake up wake up wake up

So focused on denying what he saw, and near hyperventilating, Prompto failed to take in his surroundings. So when Ardyn whispered "your king is here" in his ear, Prompto screamed in fear and attempted to fling himself away from the man.

He could barely move, he felt distanced from his body, muscles sluggish to follow his command, and he was being held securely, with arms around his chest and waist, by Ardyn in some facsimile of an embrace. The man hooked his chin over Prompto's shoulder and stared into Prompto's terror filled eyes with a grin on his face.

"We really must stop meeting like this. Apologies about the arm by the way, I got a bit carried away I'm afraid. But to make it up to you I got you some of the best narcotics the empire has to offer. I'm told it can completely numb the body, fabulous for pain, even better for subduing an uncooperative captive."

Prompto shook in terror, or at least he assumed he did given Ardyn's laughter. He couldn't feel anything, he couldn't move, his arm was gone, and Ardyn was holding him up like a child with a doll. How was he supposed to help Noct like this!? How was he supposed to help anyone like this!

A movement in his periphery pulled Prompto out of his internal panic and he glanced down. It didn't register at first that it was his shirt that was lifted, and his body that was being lightly caressed as Ardyn moved his hand up Prompto's chest. He couldn't feel any of it!

"You know, if you keep zoning out on me, I might start to take offense." Ardyn hummed, removing his hand from under Prompto's shirt, he grabbed his chin in order to turn the boy's face toward him.

"The show is about to start, how about a kiss for good luck." Ardyn laughed at the revulsion in the blue eyes looking up at him and leaned in to lick at the boy's lips.

A distressed cry escaped Prompto's lips as he attempted to get away from the chancellor and finding he still couldn't move. Ardyn bit at Prompto's bottom lip, breaking the skin and tasting the blood before backing away with a sigh.

"Another time then I suppose. It's time to take our seats anyway."

Prompto hung limply from Ardyn's arms as he was carried across the room. There was a chair by the wall and when Ardyn sat down, arranging Prompto in his lap, they could see the whole room. The bars of the cell, the table of pain, the blood congealing on the floor, the contraption he had initially woken in, and, Prompto could see the body shackled into it. He squeezed his eyes closed, refusing to believe what he saw in front of him.

"Now now, that's no way to react towards your brother, I put in a lot of work getting him to look just right. Why you can hardly tell that's not you strapped up there! I might have trouble myself, if not for the obvious. He still has both his arms of course. Can't imagine how dear Noctis would react to seeing his best friend missing a limb."

Prompto looked at Ardyn in wide eyed horror before finally turning his gaze to the person in the contraption. Ardyn was right, he thought faintly. The MT, the clone, it looked just like him, from the hair to the clothes to the freckles and cuts scattered across his pale face. It was like looking at one of his photographs. But that wasn't him! He was the real Prompto, he was, Noct would know, he would be able to tell it was just another trick! He would figure it out and he would save him!

The sound of feet hitting the floor as they ran down the hall, were the only warning Prompto had before his friends burst into the cell and rushed to release the fake.

Prompto could only watch in horror as the scene played out in front of him.

"Hey you alright?" Gladio asked leaning over the clone.

"Are you hurt? Do you need help?" Ignis questioned, sounding concerned as Noctis reached out to comfort Prompto.

That's not ME

"I'm fine. Thank you Noct" It spoke with his voice.

No

"No sweat." he heard Noct say as he struggled to move.

NO

"Tell me. Were you worried about me?" It asked quietly. Prompto couldn't breathe.

Please stop!

"Of course I was! What kind of question is that?"

They don't realize it's not me

"Of course. That's why you came, like I believed you would."

How can they not know!?

"Prompto"

NO Noct! That's not me!

"That's why I told myself I couldn't die. Not until I could see you and hear you tell me I'm not a fake- that I'm the real me."

A scream burst from Prompto's lips as he listened to what the fake him said, wrenching his useless body away from Ardyn and falling to the ground. He gasped in pain as he landed on the stump of his arm, but he couldn't stop, he needed to do something! He needed to get to them. It was a trick! How could they not see that!?

A fiery pain raced through his body, pushing its way past the numbing effects of the drugs, as he crawled his way across the floor with uncooperative limbs.

"I'm sorry" Noctis said sadly.

Prompto was so close. They should see him! They should hear him! His fingers hit against something and he glanced up at the empty space. Something was stopping him from getting any closer, but there was nothing there! He struggled to sit up and frantically pushed against the invisible wall. Ignoring Ardyn's amused laughter behind him, he pounded his fist against the barrier.

"Don't be. Everything's alright now."

"NOCT!" Prompto screamed, slamming his body into the barrier as his friends started to make their way out of the room with the fake.

"Please don't leave me here! That's NOT ME! Gladio! Ignis! Noct! Please!" Blood splattered against an invisible wall as the skin of his hand broke with every pound of his fist. Tears streamed down his face.

The door shut. They were gone.

His body gave up as his listened to the footsteps getting farther and farther away. The wall blinked out of existence and Prompto fell listlessly to the ground.

They really left him. They thought that fake was him. Did that mean he was fake? No! Prompto was real. He was!

Wasn't he?

* * *

Ardyn watched in amusement as the boy fell to the ground in tears and with quiet sobs. He certainly hadn't underestimated the entertainment value of keeping the boy captive instead of returning him to his king. Ardyn had lived a dreadfully long life, boredom went hand in hand with immortality, so he always tried to find entertainment in the little things.

Soon Noctis would be sucked into the crystal and the world would be plunged into darkness for an unforeseeable amount of time. Prompto was really just something to keep him occupied in the likely long years ahead.

An almost fond look appeared on his face as he bent down to pick up his broken doll. The show must go on.

"You know I really didn't think it would work." Ardyn mused to the boy in his arms. Prompto looked at him, startled from his internal despair.

"No really," Ardyn said seeing the boys attention had focused on him, "I put a lot of effort into getting the clone just right, telling it how to act, what to say, to be just like you. But even I was surprised how easily they accepted the replacement. It's almost like they don't know you at all." He hummed, aware that every word cut like a knife in his captive's mind.

"I'm real!" Prompto cried in distress.

"I'm sure you are, but you would think if anyone could tell it would be your best friend, wouldn't it?" Ardyn smiled at him.

Prompto remained silent, there was nothing to say to that. If he was real they should have known.

Ardyn carried Prompto through the halls of the base, eventually stopping in front of a wall and opening the secret entrance to the security room. He still had a part to play but it would be a real shame if the boy missed out on all the fun.

Ardyn dropped the boy in the chair facing all the monitors and chose not to bind him in place. He wouldn't be able to move much with the drugs still in his system, especially after that burst of fear filled adrenaline that allowed him to make such a scene in the cellblock. And how delightful would it be to see the despair in Prompto's eyes when he realized he had essentially been freed, but could do nothing to save himself or his friends.

Together they watched as the fake Prompto played its part, revealing the truth of Prompto's origins and his friends accepting his darkest secret without a second thought. Prompto cried silently, he wanted to be happy that they didn't care but they were accepting everything way to easily. They didn't ask any important questions, they didn't ask what happened to him, or about Ardyn. It wasn't him they were talking to but maybe if they had been a bit less ready to accept everything at face value, or spent a bit more time making sure he was okay, they would have noticed that that thing wearing his face wasn't him!

Prompto held on to the hope that someone would notice until he watched as Noct talked one on one with the fake and didn't bat an eye.

Ardyn laughed as Noctis apologized for falling for Ardyn's trap and the fake jokingly responded, "I know, right? How could you possibly do such a horrible thing- after everything we've been through!?"

Any hope Prompto held onto shattered as the fake's words cut into him mockingly. He was trapped here with the enemy and his best friend didn't even notice he was being made fun of by a monster wearing Prompto's face. Was he so easy to dismiss? Was he so worthless to them that all it took was a cheap knockoff for them to abandon him?

He shut his eyes when Noct left the others to get to the crystal and Ardyn got to his feet.

"I'll be back soon my dear." Ardyn whispered in his ear, Prompto flinched.

This would be it, the end of all of this. Noct would get the crystal, banish the daemons, kill Ardyn and save the world. Maybe that thing would die as well and they would finally realize and save him, or maybe they never would and Prompto would die here alone and unwanted without anyone ever knowing the truth.

Maybe that was okay. They had a Prompto, maybe it didn't matter that it wasn't him, the others didn't seem to care, so why should he fight it. At least he wouldn't have to deal with Ardyn anymore.

Then Noct started screaming as he was dragged into the crystal.

"Come back soon. I shall keep your friends company until you are ready." Ardyn laughed, waving at Noctis before turning to look at the security camera and winking.

Prompto watched in horror as Noctis disappeared into the crystal. Gladio, Ignis, and the fake showed up not long after, attacking Ardyn unaware of how truly pointless it was. Ardyn got to his feet, revealing the scourge dripping from his face and swaggered out of the room.

With no other option Ignis and Gladio decided it was best to retreat, taking the fake with them.

Prompto watched them helplessly until they vanished from every monitor. They were really gone. The left him.

"Enjoy the show?" Ardyn asked walking over to Prompto.

Prompto watched the scourge slide down the monster's face as Ardyn moved closer. He could smell the decay as he was pulled into a rough embrace. The taste made him gag as Ardyn claimed him mouth in a violent kiss. It burned his skin everywhere it touched, but he could do nothing to stop it. Help wasn't coming, there was no hope, the king was gone, and the world now had bigger problems than the life of one insignificant person.

The true nightmare had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Year 1**

The first year of captivity, Prompto couldn't help but hope someone would come for him. He knew no one would, but denial was the one thing that kept him going. So yeah he hoped. Hoped that after some time spent around the fake, Iggy and Gladio would see through the act and stage a rescue mission. Hoped that maybe one day soon Noct would escape that stupid crystal and stop to save his dumb friend before going off to save the world.

Days and weeks and months passed.

No one came.

He tried to save himself of course. He wasn't some princess stuck in a tower held hostage by a dragon, he was a Crownsguard, he could fight a stupid immortal dragon any day of the week.

The first attempt amounted to little more than punching Ardyn in the face as hard as he could. Unable to summon his gun, it was pointless yes, but aside from the pain in his hand, it was satisfying. Until Ardyn laughed in his face and returned the favor.

The second attempt he managed to sneak out of the cell block before a guard found him rounding a corner. Ardyn strapped him to the contraption and amused himself with cutting lines into Prompto's chest for every step he had taken during his brief freedom.

The fifth attempt, Prompto managed to disarm the MT now permanently stationed at his cell and take it down. He knew the gunshot would have alerted someone, and the recoil wrenched his arm painfully, but he ran as fast as he could down the hall. He managed to take out 4 more MTs before Ardyn showed his face. Prompto kept running shooting the man multiple times as he did hoping to at least slow him down. Ardyn grabbed his wrist when he tried to run past, the exit was so close. His wrist snapped and the gun clattered to the ground. He was dragged to his cell by his broken wrist and pumped so full of drugs he couldn't move for a full week. Ardyn found infinite amusement playing with his paralyzed body. The guards no longer carried guns.

The ninth time he tried to escape he admitted to himself, gasping in painful breaths, he probably actually couldn't fight this particular dragon, especially with no weapons, no allies, and only one arm. His body shook from the agony of Ardyn's latest punishment. They grew more severe each time but he had to keep trying.

The seventeenth and final time he attempted to escape he got all the way to the entrance of the facility, freedom was so close, he could see the outside, eternal darkness and daemons and freedom! He was going to find the guys, kick that faker to the curb and fight the good fight while waiting for Noct to return. A smile he couldn't help made its way to his face as he stepped out of the base and felt the wind in his hair.

There was a quiet cough behind him.

Prompto whipped around and came face to face with Ardyn leaning casually against the wall. He wasn't smiling.

Prompto tried to run, he would take the daemons over Ardyn any day, but the man was much quicker and he was tackled to the ground. Unable to catch himself and hold the weight of another person with one arm, his face smashed to the ground, skidding painfully against the gravel.

"These sad little bids for freedom just aren't as entertaining as they used to be." Ardyn sighed, flipping Prompto over and pressing his body against the unwilling one below him.

Prompto could only watch fearfully as Ardyn seemed to be considering his options, fingers idly twirling in blond locks.

Ardyn broke both of his legs that night and dragged red hot knives across the soles of his feet.

He wasn't able to walk for two months. Ardyn told him next time he would just cut them off.

Prompto didn't try to escape again.

 **Year 2**

The second year, was blessedly rather boring for Prompto. Emotionally taxing sure, but physically, the pain and torture were down to a minimum.

Ardyn had decided to go out and experience the fruits of his labor. He would leave for days at a time, returning with a smirk on his face and excited to tell Prompto all about his time away.

Prompto had been very confused and slightly concerned at the behavior when it first occurred, now he dreaded it.

It turned out, when Ardyn said he wanted to experience the fruits of his labor, he really meant he wanted to go find Prompto's friends and switch places with the fake temporarily so he could hang out and take pictures with them to show Prompto how good they were doing without him. To show Prompto that they were none the wiser about the switch and how easily he could slit their throats.

To show him, that no one was coming to save him.

Prompto had very little hope left anyway, but every time Ardyn returned with more pictures, sometimes ones that even showed Ardyn's actual face as his friends smiled next to him unaware, the traces of hope faded.

 **Year 3**

The third year Prompto lost his mind.

Early on in the year, Ardyn said he was setting up a room just for Prompto.

"Who knows how long your King will be gone, you can't just live in a cell your whole life can you?" Ardyn teased.

Prompto wasn't naive enough to believe this would end well for him.

* * *

The room was ready a month later.

Ardyn was practically bouncing in glee as he lead Prompto down a secret corridor to a locked door with runes carved into its surface.

Prompto warily entered the room. His feet had barely moved past the threshold before he fell to the ground, gasp silenced, and world turned black.

Prompto heard the familiar laughter and the approaching footsteps, he felt himself being lifted from the floor and deposited on a nearby surface. His clothes were removed and he could do nothing but lie there naked, afraid, and completely defenseless.

There was a pinch of a needle being pushed into his arm, and the uncomfortable, degrading slide of something being inserted into urethra.

Prompto was panicking. He had no idea what was happening, or what Ardyn planned to do now that he was even more at his mercy than before.

"I was out with our friends the other month and I heard something intriguing." Ardyn hummed, sitting down next to Prompto and lightly running his hand across his bare chest.

"According to Iggy there have been reports of people not being able to handle the constant darkness. Some form of sensory deprivation he said. And I thought that sounded so delightfully fascinating that I decided to do a bit of an experiment. Things were getting rather dull around here wouldn't you say? I thought this could bring the spark back to our relationship."

Prompto felt the tears slide down his face as he cried silently.

Ardyn bent over and licked them away.

The kiss was salty.

Prompto was terrified.

"Ah, how rude of me! I didn't even explain." Ardyn said pulling away from Prompto's lips and returning to stroking his chest. "I figured, if just the darkness could drive people crazy, than complete isolation coupled with blind, silence, and paralysis, I dare say I could make you lose your mind."

"The runes contain the magic in this room. This," Ardyn commented, tapping the needle in his arm, "is an IV that will provide you with all the nutrients and fluids you need to not die. And this," Ardyn smirked sliding his fingers down Prompto's body till he reached the tube in his urethra, "is a catheter so there won't be any unfortunate accidents while I'm gone." Ardyn sounded so amused by the situation. Prompto's face burned with embarrassment.

"I really must go now, I told our lovely Cindy I would help her gather some materials, I'd tell her you said hi but she doesn't even care you're gone. Ta love." Ardyn sang, getting up and exiting the room. Leaving Prompto in the darkness and the silence.

* * *

The first day wasn't too bad all things considered. It was terrifying and he hated it, but a few times during the day he was able to relax into the nothingness for a bit.

The next day, time stopped having any meaning. There was no way to tell how many hours or days or months passed him by. Each second dragged on for an eternity, each year passed in the blink of an eye. All rational thought dripped away as he lay immobilized in this hellish nothingness that consumed him whole.

Something shifted in the darkness, watching him, waiting.

Prompto screamed.

It failed to break the silence.

He couldn't take this.

The darkness was crushing him.

The silence was deafening.

Something clawed against the door.

His body wasn't his anymore.

Was it ever?

Was he even real?

Had he ever been?

Ardyn was laughing, it echoed silently in the room.

No one was there.

Where was there?

Where was here?

'If anything happens to me-'

'I won't let anything happen to you.'

It felt like a lifetime ago...

 **Liar**

You replaced me and you left.

You replaced me-

and you didn't even notice.

Who are you?

Why did you leave?

Why wasn't I good enough?

Please

Noct

 **Save me!**

Prompto drifted in the darkness, mind scattered and panicked. There wasn't enough air. There was never enough air.

He was drowning. Choking on the inky blackness that engulfed him. It crawled up his nostrils and down his throat. He gasped for breath as he was pulled further and further under the surface.

The silence tasted rotten in his mouth.

How many years had he been here?

Gasping for oxygen that would never come.

Had his body decayed and crumbled away?

Leaving him to float in nothingness for all eternity.

He was dying.

He must be dying.

He hoped he was dying.

"So did you have fun?" A familiar voice said, shattering the silence in an explosion of sound.

Prompto screamed.

Light blazed across his vision.

He snapped back into his body.

Everything was so much.

He reached out desperately for the voice. His fingers grasped silken material. Tears poured down his face. He pulled frantically at the fabric. Something warm and big and safe sat next to him. He struggled to make his new body move. There was a tug near his groin as something pulled away, but he ignored it, focused mainly on curling up against the warmth and never letting go. He heard laughter, the warmth shook with it. Prompto basked in the glory of the sound. He smiled up at the warmth, it smiled back.

A hand stroked down his back, he whimpered. It wasn't enough. He tugged at the warmth.

"Please." He sobbed pitifully.

"It would be my absolute pleasure." The voice breathed, roughly claiming his mouth. Prompto moaned into the kiss. He still needed more!

He pushed and tugged at the clothes fretfully, until his hand slipped under a fold of fabric and skin met skin. It was electric. It wasn't enough. The voice laughed at his frantic attempts to remove the fabric blocking the way to what he wanted.

Then the clothes were gone, swiftly removed by dexterous hands.

Prompto wrapped his legs around the warmth and curled his arm around its neck, tangling his fingers in the silky burgundy curls. He pressed his body against the others, skin sliding deliciously against skin.

Teeth bit at his neck, he cried in pleasure at the sharp pain as the teeth broke the skin.

He needed to be touched. He needed to be hurt. He needed to know that this body was real. That he was real. That he wasn't alone in an endlessly dark world.

Lips descended his body, lighting his skin aflame with every sensual press of a kiss

Fingers poked and prodded seeking entrance and he relaxed around them. There was a void inside him, it was dark and silent and it consumed him. He needed something to fill him up desperately.

A warm thick heat replaced the fingers and he sank down on it blissfully. Taking the warmth into his body, filling up the deathly cold void.

The heat thrust inside him.

The warmth consumed him.

It was too much.

It wasn't enough.

The voice laughed.

Prompto screamed in wanton pleasure and, secure in the arms of warmth, drifted into comforting oblivion.

* * *

When Prompto awoke he was curled against a comfortable warmth. He was confused, but he hadn't been comfortable in a long time so he snuggled in close to the heat and decided to go back to sleep.

The rumbling laughter was like a slap in the face and he found himself halfway across the room before he even made the conscious decision to move.

"Oh dear, whatever could be the matter?" Ardyn asked mockingly concerned.

Prompto's mind stalled as it attempted to process what was happening.

Ardyn lounged naked on a bed, smirking up at him in amusement.

"What the hell is going on!?" He rasped. His voice sounded like he had screamed himself hoarse. He didn't remember screaming. Why was he screaming!?

"We had such a romantic night together and you don't even remember. How devastating. My mother always said boys were only after one thing, but I never thought you would hurt me so deeply." Ardyn lamented, dramatically throwing his arm over his eyes.

Prompto was barely holding himself together and Ardyn was making fun of him.

"Please! I- I don't know what's happening." He cried desperately, his panic overcoming his pride. His skin felt to tight, he looked down at his body, naked, covered in bruises, and spotted with love bites. There was an uncomfortable burn in his lower back and rear, his neck felt tender, and it was taking everything in his power to not run back into the monsters embrace. His legs shook, fear settled deep in his mind, he wrapped his arm around his waist and bit back sobs. What was happening to him!?

Ardyn stood from the bed with a sigh, walking over to Prompto. "Perhaps I can refresh your memory." He drawled, pulling Prompto flush against his body and attacking his lips.

Prompto remembered the desperate need for warmth, for contact, he remembered begging Ardyn to fill him, to consume him. He moaned into the kiss, clawing at Ardyn's back.

Then it registered what he was doing and who he was doing it with. He bit down on the tongue invading his mouth, shoving his way out of Ardyn's grip with a scream. He fell to the floor, weak limbs buckling in shock and horror. He heaved, gagging on the bile as it made its way up his throat.

How could this have happened? He would never willingly have sex with Ardyn, the very idea was abhorrent. It went against everything he was. So why!? Tears and mucus ran messily down his face unimpeded, his hand slipped out from under him and he fell limply to the ground, narrowly avoiding the puddle of vomit, he pushed his face into the ground and sobbed. He knew Ardyn was watching in amusement, he always was, but that did nothing to stop him from shattering across the floor at the monster's feet. His body, his mind, had betrayed him. Ardyn had had control of his body for two years now, using and playing with it whenever he pleased, but through the pain and the torture, Prompto had always been control of his mind.

What did he have left if even his thoughts weren't his own?

"Now now, that's no way to react to your lover's embrace." Ardyn admonished, crouching down to rub a soothing had over Prompto's back. He felt like he was being torn apart, he longed to lean into the warmth beside him, but he needed to run, he needed to fight, he wouldn't let this monster break him! He kicked a leg out and knocked Ardyn down. Scrambling to his feet he ran to the door. It wouldn't open. He slammed his weight against it over and over till he felt his arm pop out of the socket. He screamed in pain. The door remained shut.

"Are you quite finished?"

Prompto whipped his head around to look at Ardyn reclining comfortably on the bed head propped up in his hand, waiting patiently for Prompto to be done.

"That looks quite painful." Ardyn mused, getting up from the bed and approaching Prompto.

Prompto's mind clouded with fear, he needed to flee, there was no way out. He dodged the hand that reached for him and ran to the farthest corner pulling his knees to his chest and tucking his head down. His only remaining arm was useless and he was trapped in a small room with a predator. There was nothing he could do. He couldn't breathe.

This isn't fair! He screamed internally.

It's been over two years and no one knew he was gone. They left him here at the mercy of a daemon and they were never coming to save him. He needed help, he needed his friends!

'Our friends' Ardyn had said, he had taken them from him too, he had taken everything from Prompto.

Please oh gods please someone help me. He couldn't take this anymore!

He looked up as a shadow fell over him.

"It appears that the immediate effects of two weeks isolation are only temporary. Perhaps we should try again. I'll see you next month lover." Ardyn said with a wink.

Prompto stared in frozen terror as Ardyn snapped his fingers and the world turned black.

He felt the pain as his arm was re-aligned, he felt himself being returned to the bed and the IV and catheter reinserted. He felt the lingering kiss, and he listened to the footsteps walking away. A door shut.

Prompto was consumed by the void once more.

* * *

It happened again

and again

and again.

He was falling into an endless pit that there was no escape from.

Falling

and falling

and falling...

Unitl Ardyn yanked him out and took advantage of his crumbling mind. Preying on the all too willing body that he rescued from oblivion- up until Prompto came to his senses and tried to resist.

He tried so hard to resist.

Then he was thrown back into the darkness and the silence.

By the end of the year, he didn't resist anymore.

 **Year 4**

The fourth year was mortifying.

"You never cease to amuse me."

That's what Ardyn had said to Prompto as he curled in the bigger man's lap.

He still had the presence of mind to be repulsed by the proximity, but after the year of torturous isolation, Prompto has stopped fighting the constant need to be touched, and Ardyn was the only one there.

After Ardyn had had his fill of fun with throwing Prompto into the deep end of insanity, the sex had tapered off considerably to Prompto's immense relief. Happening only after Ardyn had been away for long periods of time that left Prompto desperate for contact. He knew Ardyn did it on purpose, waiting for Prompto to initiate it before taking his body. It was shameful and humiliating and it amused Ardyn endlessly.

Occasionally, the revulsion and fear would win out over the desperation, and he would try and push Ardyn away calling out pitifully for Noct, for Ignis, for Gadio, for anyone to save him.

Ardyn would laugh and taunt, "Even if they cared, do you really think they would want you now? The King has no time to care for a needy broken doll."

Prompto always gave in after that.

It was true.

Noct would never want him now.

He tried not to struggle.

He tried to just accept that this was his life now.

Maybe if he just accepted it, it wouldn't always hurt so bad.

Maybe he could finally stop feeling like he was wasting away into nothing.

 **Year 5**

The fifth year, Noctis came back.

Prompto was leaning listlessly against Ardyn as the other went through his latest batch of photos, telling Prompto what kinds of things his friends were doing without him, regaling him with stories that they had moved on with their lives. How they had parted ways awhile ago and only rarely met up when some daemon was too strong to take out alone. They still didn't miss him, they hardly even wanted to see the fake anymore. "Maybe," Ardyn mused, "there's just something about your face and personality that makes people leave. Food for thought."

Prompto's heart stuttered in his chest. He kept trying to convince himself that he was past the hurt, past the hope and the longing for his friends to save him. But as quick as apathy began, the fear and pain was rekindled by the sadistic monster beside him.

There was a commotion at the door of his room, no longer used for torturous darkness unless he misbehaved or Ardyn was particularly bored, Prompto sluggishly lifted his head.

His eyes widened as Noctis stormed into the room. Prompto barely had time to react before he was pulled out of Ardyn's grasp. Noct stood protectively in front of him. Then Prompto watched in awed disbelief as Noctis summoned his sword and stabbed it right through Ardyn's heart. He expected the man to laugh it off, scourge pouring from the wound. Prompto gasped in surprise as Ardyn's body fell to the floor and disintegrated into a puddle of black ooze.

That...

Wasn't possible.

He had shot the man in the heart the first year and it had done nothing.

How?

"The crystal." Noctis replied to the question Prompto had apparently asked out loud.

"What?" There was no way, it could be over just like that, after everything.

"The crystal gave me it's power to stop Ardyn. I came as fast as I could. I'm so sorry Prom." Noctis apologized sounding distressed.

Prompto couldn't wrap his brain around any of this. "How did you know I was here?" No one knew he was here.

Noct looked sadly into his eyes, "I could see everything from inside the crystal."

Prompto's consciousness fractured at the words, his lungs struggled to breathe in air, he felt like he was dying. Noct saw everything.

Noct saw **everything**. His mind rebelled at the very thought.

"Prompto."

Nononononononono

How could he ever look Noct in the eyes again if he knew what Ardyn did to him?

What he let Ardyn do to him.

Oh gods no

"PROMPTO!" Noctis yelled startling him out of the downward spiral of his thoughts.

"Prompto, I need you to calm down ok? Take a deep breath, none of what happened was your fault. You fought so hard and for so long. I'm sorry I kept you waiting." Noctis said pulling Prompto into a gentle embrace.

Tears fell silently from Prompto's eyes as he collapsed against his best friend. Prompto heard Noctis quietly distressing about his lost arm, and he started to sob.

Oh gods this was real.

Noct was here.

He didn't care how broken Prompto was, he didn't blame him.

He just cared about Prompto

He was finally getting out of this gods forsaken place.

Someone had finally come to save him.

Prompto pulled back and looked into his king's eyes, emotions he thought he had lost bubbling up through the despair. He smiled brightly at his best friend. "I missed you so much!"

Then Noctis smirked and in the blink of an eye Ardyn stood in his place.

"How sweet. I didn't know you cared." Ardyn teased, laughing at the devastation and fear on Prompto's face.

"Honestly love, you didn't really believe your knight in gothic armor had come to save you did you? That is just so precious. Even after all this time, you're still waiting to be saved."

Prompto lost it.

He howled in despair, flinging himself against Ardyn, biting and scratching and kicking at anything he could reach. They fell to the ground, he ripped at the burgundy hair and bit down on the hand attempting to push him off. He dropped the patch of curls on the floor and struggled to wrap his hand around the monster's throat. Prompto spent five minutes trying to strangle the life out of the man beneath him before realizing nothing was stopping him, and he came to his senses. He looked up into the eyes staring blandly back at him. Prompto ripped his hand back and scrambled quickly away from the man.

Fuck he thought fearfully, he fucked up, oh gods.

"I'm so s-" he tried to apologize frantically but was cut off.

"You know," Ardyn mused dully, "I really thought we were past all this."

"We are! I just-"

"SILENCE!" Ardyn yelled.

Prompto choked back a sob, he was shaking apart in terror. Ardyn never yelled, he rarely even talked loudly, his default expression was an amused smirk. This was so bad. He fucked up so bad! His heart raced in his chest. He was going to die. His breaths came in quick stuttered gasps. He was going to be ripped apart by a monster and no one would ever know. His vision blurred. For five years he had believed death would be a relief, but now that it was here...

I don't want to die.

Not like this

"I'd like to say I was surprised by your behavior," Ardyn sighed, dusting himself off as he stood, towering over the quivering boy on the floor. "But, we both know your love for your dear Noctis defies all reason." He reached out and pulled Prompto's hair harshly, yanking his head back so he had no choice but stare up at the face of death.

He sobbed loudly and messily, fear undoing him, he couldn't think, he couldn't breathe, he didn't want to die!

"P-please I- I don't" he stuttered, struggling to get his mouth to form the words he so desperately needed to say.

"What was that?" Ardyn trilled, yanking the blond hair again just for good measure.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Prompto screamed, delirious with fear.

Ardyn threw his head back and laughed, it wasn't his usually amused laughter, it was sinister. Alarm bells were blaring in Prompto's head, black spots danced across his vision.

"Oh my dear Prompto," Ardyn crooned, bending down so he was face to face with Prompto, "I'm going to make you beg for death."

Prompto's eyes rolled back and the world fell away.

* * *

The following months were a blur of blood and pain so severe he begged for Ardyn to please just kill me not even a month in. Ardyn had smiled kindly as him and hummed "No, I don't think I will. You're far too much fun."

He had ripped the nails from Prompto's fingers before moving on to his feet. He ripped them out every time they grew back. Ardyn spent a week slicing into Prompto's chest with a jagged blade and peeling back the flesh to expose the muscle beneath. When he was satisfied with the devastation he caused, he poured antiseptic over the cuts. "Wouldn't want them to get infected now would we?" The following week he spent amusing himself by stringing Prompto up and whipping his back till no skin was left uncovered by the blood.

Prompto screamed and screamed and screamed until the only sound that came out was a guttural painful rasp.

On the final day, long past the point of Prompto begging for death, Ardyn carved intricately up the inside of Prompto's right arm from wrist to pit. When he was eventually able to think and see through the pain, he dragged his gaze to his arm. Tears that he had thought long since dried up pooled in his eyes, running down his cheeks and stinging painfully as they ran through the cuts on his face. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to erase the words, but they were seared in his mind.

No one is coming to save me

* * *

The next day, Noctis returned.

Prompto looked at him dully, listened to him freak out over Prompto's injuries, asking him if he was okay, saying how sorry he was for not coming sooner, telling him he would take care of Ardyn and he would get him out of here. Whispering how much he loved him.

Prompto looked at the words on his arm and shut his eyes. No one was coming to save him, he knew that, he wouldn't fall for the same trick twice.

Ardyn lifted his limp body and carried him to his room, he curled into the warmth.

"Good boy." Ardyn murmured soothingly.

Prompto was too tired to fight the swell of happiness he felt at the praise.

 **Year 6**

The sixth year was agony.

His body was rejecting the prosthetic arm Ardyn had made for him, and rather than just abandoning the idea, (Prompto didn't need an arm, he had gone five years without one, he hadn't unintentionally tried to use it for over a year. He was used to it being gone but,) the situation had intrigued the chancellor so he devoted his time to solving the problem. Being part of the problem, was not an ideal place to be.

Ardyn called in some of the remaining Imperial scientists familiar with magitek technology and Prompto was taken one of the nearby laboratories for testing. They poked and prodded at the stump of his arm, cut just below the shoulder, collecting blood and tissue samples. They shaved his hair and attached electrodes to his head to see if it would tell them anything when the arm was attached.

Each time the arm was attached hurt worse than the last. It connected to his nerves, long forgotten feeling returned to him in a haze of fiery agony. Then his body went through the process of attempting to accept the arm, but always inevitably rejecting it. The pain from the rejection was unbearable, its spread from the connection site to the rest of his body, leaving him feverish as his cells treated the arm like and infection. The removal of the arm was like having it sawed off again, every single time.

The arm had to be removed eight times before one of the scientists hypothesized that perhaps his body was rejecting the arm because it was created with daemon essence, and since Prompto was lacking in that department, it was like trying to give someone blood of an incompatible blood type; it did more harm than good.

Ardyn listened to the scientist's theory intrigued. Prompto panted on the examination table, trying to get past the pain of having his arm severed yet again. Maybe they would stop now he thought distantly. There was nothing they could do to get his body to accept the arm, he wasn't part daemon, end of story.

Ardyn looked over at him with a smile.

Prompto shut his eyes in resignation.

* * *

The first transfusion of daemon blood took place later that week. Prompto had been prepared for pain, he wasn't ready for the acid that poured into his veins, lighting his body on fire from the inside as it spread. He clawed and bit at his skin. He needed to get it out. He was dying. He screamed. Dark blood dripped from self inflicted wounds. The blaze inside him grew. He heard the flatline as his heart gave out. He thought he could hear a familiar voice furiously telling the doctor to "Bring him back **NOW!** " but then the darkness claimed him and everything else fell away.

* * *

When he woke up he couldn't move. The inferno burning away his insides had died down considerably, but he could still feel it eating away at him. Then he noticed that he was strapped down, and realized he wouldn't be able to move even if he wanted to.

There was a puddle of blood on the floor, and what looked like drag marks leading from the puddle to out the door. Ardyn was leaning against the wall.

When he saw that Prompto was awake, he walked over, scowl darkening his face. He put his hands on Prompto's cheeks, and glared at him. "I never said you were allowed to die." Ardyn grit out between clenched teeth. Prompto was, not for the first time, too exhausted and in too much pain to be afraid.

"I'm sorry." Prompto said, exhaling painfully, "I won't do it again."

Ardyn smirked. "You had better not, else you end up like that fool of a doctor." He pressed his lips hungrily to Prompto's, "No one gets to kill you except me."

* * *

The second transfusion came with the same fiery agony, but he managed to not die this time. Ardyn was very proud.

After the third transfusion, they attempted to reattach the arm. It lasted much longer this time, but the end result was the same. Burning pain and the torture of having his arm severed for the ninth time.

* * *

They didn't try again till after the seventh transfusion.

Everyone held their breath, if this failed again there was no telling who the Chancellor would take it out on.

Prompto felt the familiar pain of nerves attaching to the arm, and then nothing.

They waited.

The latest doctor had just hesitantly declared the operation a success, when Prompto collapsed to the floor screaming hysterically. This wasn't pain, this was an eruption of agony so all consuming he lost all sense. The arm started fusing to his skin as he clawed at it, desperate to rip off the source of the excruciating pain.

Someone grabbed his wrist in a firm grip, he yanked at it deliriously. His blood felt like lava as it raced through his veins to reach the prosthetic.

Prompto was at the center of a singularity, being ripped apart, particle by particle. His nerves were alight, the pain was indescribable.

A sharp burning consumed his left eye and he unthinkingly lifted the prosthetic to cover it.

The agony was endless, he was dying.

"Sleep." A voice whispered in his ear.

Prompto mercifully obeyed.

* * *

When Prompto finally woke up, the pain was gone and he had two arms again.

He wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel.

On the one hand, it was useful. One the other, his blood now ran black with daemon blood.

He stared blankly at the ceiling, noting vaguely that his vision in his left eye was a lot sharper.

"He awakens!" Ardyn cheered as he sauntered through the door.

Prompto glanced at him briefly before turning his gaze back to the ceiling.

Ardyn clutched his heart dramatically. "You wound me! After all this time together I was finally able to make up for getting carried away and cutting off your arm, and I don't even get a hello?"

"Hi."

"Hello dear." Ardyn cooed, walking over and climbing into the bed, straddling Prompto and grinning down at him. View of the ceiling blocked, Prompto gazed up at Ardyn numbly.

"You'll never guess what we discovered after you passed out."

Prompto tilted his head curiously for Ardyn's benefit. It was easier to play along.

"Well it seems we were only partially right when it came to the daemon blood, it turns out the arm just needed something to sink its teeth into and without the daemon blood in your system, your body was too weak to handle the fusing. So all that transfused blood rushed to the arm and enabled it to fuse with your skin and nerves without killing you! Hooray!" Ardyn cheered. "There was the unforeseen issue of your eye, but everything seems stable, just think of it like, your body is one quarter daemon."

"What- my eye?" Prompto asked in confusion.

"Ah yes one second." Ardyn said, reaching over to the bedside table and grabbing the small mirror that rested there, holding it in front of Prompto's face.

Prompto felt nothing as he stared into the glowing red of his left eye. Distantly he knew he should be horrified by the sight, but the feeling was too far away to grasp so he gave up. He blinked, the image stayed the same. He remembered fighting MTs in another life, looking into their red eyes and wondering if what he was looking at was only a robot, or if he were to pull away the mask, would his face be staring back at him. The irony wasn't lost on him that he spent his whole life running from the empire, denying what he was, and now he was right in the heart of it, and becoming exactly what Besithia had created him to be.

Ardyn dropped the mirror on the floor and draped himself over the small body below him.

Prompto clutched at him with his right arm, prosthetic laying limply on the bed, forgotten. He pulled Ardyn flush against him, seeking the warmth and comfort of touch he could get nowhere else.

He had fallen so far these long six years, and he knew not to spurn these fleeting moments of kindness.

Ardyn was a monster, but he was all Prompto had.

 **Year 7**

The seventh year was the year Prompto began to forget.

It's little things at first; like the color of Gladio's eyes, the look on Ignis's face when he came up with a new recipe, what a chocobo sounded like, and the name Noct gave the fisherman to hide his identity.

Then more important things start slipping away. He forgets the name of the dog he saved at the start of all this. He forgets his parents, adoptive and biological alike. He forgets the day he first talked to Noct.

He tries in vain to keep his memories from trickling away, but it's like shooting in a dark room, you can't see what your aiming at and it's gone before you ever find out what it was. He doesn't know what to focus on, what's so important to remember that he can't live without?

By the time he figures it out, it's already been forgotten.

He stops trying to prevent the inevitable.

He keeps the memory of his friends, even if its really just the general concept of Ignis, Gladiolus, and Noctis, rather than who they are. He knows they are his friends. He knows they had left him. He knows they never came to save him. He knows they don't care, but distantly, he knows he misses them.

He remembers that he is Prompto, but he doesn't know what that is supposed to mean.

He looks in the mirror, eyes darting across the scars that litter his body, to the metal prosthetic weaved into his skin, up to the glowing red eye. He doesn't think Prompto used to be this, but he can't remember ever being any different.

He looks at the words carved into his skin.

No one is coming to save me

He turns away from the mirror and goes to find Ardyn.

He remembers the warmth.

 **Year 8**

The eighth year they travel to Insomnia and move into the palace.

Prompto stares dully around at the place he used to call home. There isn't anything here for him. Maybe there never was. He follows Ardyn, walking down the deserted streets. There is devastation everywhere he looks; he can't muster up the emotion or energy to care.

Ardyn leads him through the palace and into a vaguely familiar room.

Prompto lies listlessly on dusty sheets as Ardyn fucks him in his best friends bed.

 **Year 9**

The ninth year is a haze.

He spends his days primarily sleeping, waking up only to stare blankly at the wall.

Ardyn is busy getting things ready for some big event.

Prompto dozes.

When he's around, Prompto curls into Ardyn's lap, sighing contently as fingers run through his hair.

Prompto walks around the palace aimlessly.

He finds a crystal in the throne room, bodies strung up around it, he stares into the light till his left eye starts to bleed, then he stares some more. The pain doesn't register.

Ardyn finds him there eventually, blood pouring down the left side of his face and arm oozing black.

He ushers Prompto away and cleans him up with a put upon sigh.

They lie in bed together that night. Prompto thinks Ardyn must have missed some of the blood.

Why else would his face be wet.

Ardyn smiles.

"Only a little longer love." He says.

Prompto stares blankly at him.

 **Year 10**

The tenth year, Ardyn tells Prompto that Noctis has finally returned.

Prompto isn't sure why that should matter.


	3. Chapter 3

The Chosen King had returned.

Thousands of years of waiting and the time had finally come.

The stage was set.

Soon this would all be over.

* * *

Ardyn looked down at the young man beneath him, moaning softly with every thrust of Ardyn's hips and clinging to him so fiercely, Prompto was truly a sight to behold. Ardyn had grown rather fond of the boy these past ten years, he had broken so prettily for him and had managed to dispel much of the monotony that came with everlasting life.

They didn't do this very often anymore unfortunately, Prompto simply lacked the energy or presence of mind to participate, and there had been much to prepare in the year leading up to Noctis' return. But, as their time together would soon be coming to an end, Ardyn wanted to have one last taste before they parted ways.

He reached down and placed his palm on the boy's freckled cheek, watery blue and glowing red eyes stared up at him in need. He really is quite beautiful Ardyn thought to himself, leaning down and claiming Prompto's lips in a passionate kiss. He slid his hand down Prompto's chest, running fingers over the scars scattered across once fair skin.

Ardyn was going to miss this.

* * *

Prompto had fallen asleep shortly afterward, curled up comfortably against Ardyn. He was awake and cognizant so rarely these days, Ardyn was surprised he had lasted till the end. With a sigh he reluctantly pulled away from the warm body beside him and got out of bed. There wasn't much time before he needed to depart.

Ardyn pulled on his clothes and went to gently rouse Prompto. "Time to get up love, we have a big day ahead of us."

Prompto blinked up at him with bleary eyes, groggily sitting up and stepping out of the bed. When he just continued to stand there, Ardyn let out an exasperated sigh, honestly this boy, he thought with amusement before getting Prompto cleaned up and helping him into his clothes.

They looked strange on him, Ardyn couldn't help but noticing, with the weight loss and the lack of muscle, Prompto just didn't fill out his Crownsguard uniform like he used to.

A knock on the door drew his attention away from Prompto.

"Enter."

The clone entered the room with a bow. "They received word that their King was on his way to Hammerhead, he should be arriving within the hour."

"Very good, you have played your part well these past ten years. I am leaving Prompto in your care until I return, please escort him to the throne room once the others arrive at the citadel and await my arrival. Your task is almost complete, I trust you know what to do."

"Yes your Majesty."

Ardyn turned back around to look at Prompto, placing a lingering kiss on his lips before whispering in his ear, "Be good for me while I'm gone my dear, this will all be over soon."

Then Ardyn swept from the room, secure in the knowledge that Prompto wouldn't come to harm while he was away.

This would be the last time he wore this face he mused, idly weaving the illusion across his skin as he walked through the palace gates; he wasn't a fan of the goatee, but it was fascinating to look at the unblemished skin of the body he knew so well.

* * *

The little prince arrived not long after Ardyn slipped through the gates of Hammerhead.

He looks just like his father he thought with amusement as he reached out and shook Ignis's arm in mock excitement.

Noctis smiled at him.

Ardyn grinned back.

Revenge would be sweet.

* * *

Noctis Lucis Caelum looked at the smiling faces of his friends for the first time in ten years and was overcome with just how much he had missed them. He had never fully grasped how much they meant to him until he faced the world without them. They were his friends, his brothers, his family; he would have given anything to see them again.

Noctis didn't have much time left, and he wasn't going to waste the little he did.

He looked at each of them, noting the changes, relieved to see there weren't too many, everyone's hair had gotten longer and there was a bit more facial hair than he remembered, but other than that, they were the same three guys he grew up with.

They were okay.

He had been so worried about them, leaving like he did, to face off against countless daemons and Ardyn when he could do nothing to help. He had never even really got the chance to talk to Prompto about what happened; what Ardyn did to him. What Ardyn made him do to Prompto.

Noctis looked at the smiling blonde in front of him, and was glad to see that things had worked out alright in the end.

"You know even after all this time, you guys haven't changed a bit." He said to them fondly.

"Hey! I've changed a lot!" Prompto huffed.

"Doesn't feel like it." Noctis said with a grin.

"Not nearly as much as he claims." Gladio teased, causing Prompto to glare at him.

"Fine be that way! You'll see how different I am soon enough."

Surprised laughter bust from Noctis' mouth at the disgruntled expression on Prompto's face.

Prompto grinned at him, failing to keep a straight face as they all laughed together over nothing.

It was good to be back.

Now he just had to finish this, once and for all.

No sweat.

* * *

Walking through the Citadel doors, after two days spent battling their way past countless hordes of daemons and fighting a literal god of fire, was nothing short of a relief.

"Cake, baby." He panted with a grimace, leaning against the wall to catch his breath. They others stared at him blankly.

"I think your sense of humor may have gotten a bit rusty Noct." Ignis sighed.

"That would be saying he had one to begin with." Gladio laughed, Noctis felt his face heat, "Come on! It was a little funny!"

Prompto patted him on the shoulder sympathetically. "Dude. No."

"You guys are the worst, let's just go." He huffed, walking through the hall.

"Heh, same old Noct." Gladio laughed fondly, trailing behind the king with Ignis and Prompto in tow.

When the elevator doors shut behind them, the light hearted atmosphere evaporated as they all grew tense with the knowledge of what was waiting for them above.

"You all ready for this?" Noctis asked; Ignis and Gladio nodded in affirmation.

"Prom? How 'bout you?" He questioned looking at his friend, Prompto grinned, "Dude, you have no idea. I've been waiting forever for this." Noctis smiled at his friends enthusiasm.

"Good to hear."

The elevator stopped.

"It ends here. Tonight."

The four of them made their way down the hall to the throne room. It felt like a lifetime ago that he last stood in these rooms, back before everything fell apart, back when he was still just a naive prince heading out on a road trip with his friends.

The doors to the throne room were an unwelcomed sight as he reached to open them with resigned determination, only to pause when he heard Prompto say it wasn't much farther. He was right, this was it, once they walked through these doors, there would be no going back.

"Well, shall we, Noct?" Ignis asked as Noctis turned around to look at his three friends.

"Yeah but hold on a sec. There's something I have to do first, something I've been meaning to do for a long time. Prompto." He said, stepping over to the blonde, blue eyes looked back at him, "Yeah Noct?"

"I'm sorry I waited so long." Noctis said sincerely, and pulled Prompto into a passionate kiss.

Everything had been such a mess before, he was engaged to Luna, and the world was falling apart, and there was always something more pressing at stake. So he had kept putting it off and putting it off... Then he pushed Prompto off a train, and it felt like his world was ending- and when they finally found him after weeks of searching, hanging limply from that awful torture chair, he couldn't bring himself to burden his friend with his feelings when he was already dealing with so much. The timing was just never right. Then he got sucked into the Crystal and he lost his chance.

It wasn't the right time now either, world on the brink of destruction, Ardyn waiting just on the other side of the door- but Noctis wasn't prepared to die without having this just once.

He heard Gladio in the background saying "It was about damn time." But he ignored him, focusing on running his fingers through golden locks and making out with his best friend like it was the last chance he'd get, because it was, and he wasn't going to waste it.

"I love you, you know." Noctis said fondly, pressing his forehead to Prompto's and looking into his eyes.

Prompto laughed giddily, "I always knew."

Noctis smiled at him. Now he was ready.

Taking Prompto's hand in his, he pushed open the throne room door.

And walked into a nightmare.

Bodies had been strung up from the ceiling, bodies of people he loved, hung up in a horrific display. Noctis looked to the throne, expecting to find Ardyn there- but the chair is empty and instead he saw two people standing on either side of it. He wasn't sure who the one on the right was, but the one on the left was definitely Prompto.

"What the hell is going on!"

"Well that's odd." He heard Prompto say.

Gladio gasped.

"Wherever could I be?"

Noctis whirled around at the familiar voice and found himself holding hands with Ardyn. He ripped his hand away in fear and revulsion. What was happening!?

Ardyn laughed as he leisurely made his way to the throne. "Why Noct I'm hurt." Ardyn sat down in the throne, pulling the stranger into his lap. "I thought we were having a moment." He said in mock sadness, hugging the person against his chest.

"What did you do to Prompto!?" Noctis yelled looking back and forth from Ardyn to his friend. He didn't like Prompto being so close to Ardyn after what he did to him, why was Prompto just standing there?

"Prompto get away from him!"

Ardyn rolled his eyes. Noctis ignored him as Prompto ran down the stairs and over to them.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned, grabbing Prompto's arms and checking him over for injuries.

"Honestly Noct it's just sad at this point. That, is not, Prompto."

Noctis was barely listening at that point, Prompto was safe, that's what mattered.

"Noct, something is wrong." Ignis said seriously, coming to stand beside him.

"Iggy's right, something feels off, I don't like it." Gladio summoned his sword, preparing for attack.

"Oh thank the gods!" Ardyn cheered, "Ten years and they finally get a clue!"

"What are you talking about!" He screamed. None of this makes sense!

Ardyn sighed and started speaking slowing, like his audience wouldn't understand if he went too fast; Noctis grit his teeth. "When was the last time you saw your dear Prompto?" Noctis looked at Prompto still standing in front of him and opened his mouth to speak; Ardyn cut him off, "Before today."

Noctis' teeth clicked together when he shut his mouth. If the Prompto he met at Hammerhead and had traveled to the Citadel with had been Ardyn the whole time... then the last time he saw Prompto before now would have been right before he was pulled into the crystal. He says as much to Ardyn.

"Wrong!"

Noctis heard Ignis breathe in sharply beside him but he ignored it. "What are you talking about! We rescued him from you, and we fought the daemons, and then I was pulled into the Crystal! That's what happened!"

"Noct-" Ignis said quietly, putting a hand on his shoulder. Noctis shook it off, "He's my best friend! I would KNOW!" He had had it with Ardyn and his stupid mind games!

"Would you? You did just kiss me." Ardyn smirked.

"That was different!"

"Was it? Because to me it seemed like you fell for the same simple trick for the fifth time, and abandoned your friend when he needed you most... Now tell me Noct, when was the last time you saw Prompto?"

Noctis didn't understand what was happening. It was getting hard to breathe. He looked frantically at Ignis and Gladio, they looked like they were going to be sick and he didn't understand! Prompto was right here! He darted his gaze to his friend. "Prompto, what's going on? You are Prompto right? I would know! I saved you! You're my best friend! Please tell me what's going on!" He begged, desperately clinging onto the hope that the person in front of him was his best friend.

Blue eyes stared back at him, "Ever at your side." The blonde snidely replied with a cruel smirk, and it was wrong it was all so wrong! But if this wasn't Prompto, then where was he!?

Noctis glared up at Ardyn, ready to scream, to beg- to warp up there and cut the heart right out of the monster's chest, prepared to do something, anything to get Prompto back. Then the figure in Ardyn's lap turned to looked at him and Noctis felt his whole world shatter to pieces.

* * *

"Ah, there it is, realization at last! A bit to late I'm afraid, but you know what they say, better late than never I suppose. Still, it's too bad, Prompto held out hope for so long, the poor dear." Ardyn said sympathetically, cuddling the boy in his lap.

Noctis could barely hear what was being said over the screaming in his head. He stared at the person Ardyn was holding. There has to be some mistake, he thought desperately, mind rebelling against the sight in front of him. The person had shoulder length blonde hair, the familiar Crownsguard outfit draped loosely over his thin and frail body; one of his eyes glowed red... And oh gods his arm-

 **NO!** There was no way this was Prompto! There was no way he could have left him in that place, abandoned him there with a monster!

It was just another trick! Noctis tore his eyes away from the sight and looked frantically at the Prompto next him, "I saved you!" he yelled, grabbing the blonde.

"Oh Noct," he sighed, "I wasn't the one who needed saving." Then before Noctis could do anything to stop him, he summoned Prompto's gun and shot himself in the head.

Blood splattered across the ground; he let the body fall to the floor.

Noctis felt like he was dying.

He stared unseeingly at the corpse of his friend. He couldn't breathe.

Someone was shaking his shoulder, their voice sounded far away, "Noct, calm down! It's not him! You have to-"

Purple light shot past him, followed by twin grunts of pain and the sound of bodies collapsing to the ground. Noctis looked back and saw Ignis and Gladio had fallen, he rushed over to them, frantically checking for signs of life.

Oh gods no, not you too, please! He thought desperately.

He saw their chests rise and fall, he felt their hearts beat, they were just unconscious.

He didn't feel any better.

"What did you do!?"

"They had ten years to figure out the truth. They have no place in this, or the battle of kings!"

"What did you do to Prompto!?" Noctis choked out past the lump in his throat as he looked at the person in Ardyn's lap. Everything inside him wanted to take back the words, to stop him from releasing them into the room and making this real.

If this was real, if that really was Prompto then-

Oh gods please no.

If this was real-

How didn't he notice!? How could he not tell!?

"What did you do?" His voice sounded pitiful to his own ears; the smirk on Ardyn's face didn't help.

"I'm afraid we just don't have the time to get into the gory details, suffice it to say, he was a stimulating companion these long ten years of darkness." Ardyn lightly kissed Prompto's neck.

"You bastard!" Noctis ran forward, he had to get to Prompto! "How dare-" Ardyn's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"He saw everything you know." Ardyn mused, idly trailing his fingers down Prompto's chest. "He screamed and screamed, begging you not to leave him, as you chose the fake over him. He was right there, helpless, in agony- I had just severed his arm; and he watched you walk away, with an imposter."

"What-"

"He was so sure you would be able to tell the difference."

Noctis' legs gave out beneath him, he fell to the ground choking on sobs.

He needed to get up, he needed to kill Ardyn, and he needed to save Prompto! But he couldn't move, he could barely breathe as Ardyn's words settled like a noose around his neck.

Ten years. TEN YEARS! While he floated around in a stupid crystal coming to terms with the sacrifice he had to make, he had left Prompto to be tortured when he needed him most. Ten years and no one noticed that that thing wearing Prompto's face wasn't their friend.

'That's why I told myself I couldn't die. Not until I could see you and hear you tell me I'm not a fake- that I'm the real me.'

Noctis felt his heart stutter painfully in his chest as he recalled the words. How must Prompto have felt, hearing that and realizing, that the three people who were supposed to know him better than anyone else in the world, couldn't tell the difference.

"While it is endlessly entertaining to see the Chosen King reduced to this," Ardyn began, "we have more important things to do."

Ardyn stood, pulling Prompto up into his arms as he did.

Noctis let out a strangled cry, Ardyn was taking Prompto! His legs still refused to hold his weight, so he crawled. He couldn't let this happen again!

Ardyn laughed at his struggle, "Relax Noct, we will await you outside... Whenever you feel up to it that is." And then they were gone.

Noctis howled, blinded by the rage and despair that consumed his soul. He was supposed to kill Ardyn and save the world by sacrificing himself! He was supposed to save everyone! They were all supposed to be okay!

Prompto was supposed to be okay!

How could he fight like this, knowing he had failed in the most devastating way, knowing he had betrayed, however unknowingly, the most kind, caring, and loyal person he had ever met?

How could he look Prompto in the eyes and tell him how sorry he was ten years too late? The words were meaningless, they wouldn't fix anything; they wouldn't change the fact that he hadn't been able to tell the difference between his best friend- the person he loved, and some random stranger? It shouldn't have mattered that he looked just like Prompto, because he wasn't! And Noctis, of all people, should have been able to tell!

He clawed at the ground, dragging himself blindly forward, he needed to get to Prompto!

His fingers touched metal and he managed to focus his vision on the gun by his hand, it was Prompto's, the one he got when he became a Crownsguard, the one the fake had used to kill himself. It had slid across the room when it fell from the fake's limp fingers.

Noctis gripped the gun tightly and found the strength to stand. He didn't have time to crawl around on the floor drowning in despair, he was the King! He needed to be strong, he needed to kill Ardyn, bring light back to the world, and most importantly, he needed to save Prompto.

He left him waiting long enough.

It was time to end this.

* * *

When Noctis warped down to the street, Ardyn was waiting there alone. "Where's Prompto!?" He yelled, not seeing him anywhere.

Ardyn smiled cruelly at him, "The once helpless and hapless prince. Is he now ready to claim his crown and save his Queen?" Ardyn summoned his sword, "He's waiting for you. Don't let us down."

Then the battle began.

They warped at each other, attacking with everything they had. Just when Noctis thought he got a good hit in, Ardyn warped behind him and caught him off guard. It was an intense battle of strength and wills but he had prepared for this, he would win.

Then Ardyn started talking.

"All those years you spent napping." Their blades clashed, Ardyn smiled at him maliciously, "I spent playing with your friend. Do you like what I've done with him?" Ardyn kicked Noctis to the ground, "I ripped him apart... just for you."

Noctis screamed in rage and summoned the Armiger. He attacked without mercy or hesitation until he couldn't hold it anymore and the light from the Royal Arms blinked out.

Ardyn was still standing, he laughed and warped at Noctis, shoving his face to the ground.

" Ah... My revenge is soon at hand... How long have I waited...?"

"Don't worry," Noctis growled as Ardyn pulled him up by his collar, "It's far from over."

Noctis' eyes glowed with the power of the Crystal. "Power... Of light!"

"Ahh, a king! At last!" Ardyn jeered, invoking his own power.

They flew at each other, warping through the streets high above the city, weapons of light firing rapidly at each other and exploding on impact. Eventually Noctis noticed Ardyn begin to weaken, and he took his shot, launching all the Royal Arms at Ardyn.

They both fell to the ground in the aftermath. Power drained, they struggled to stand; figures appeared in the sky above.

Noctis raised his father's sword.

"The kings of yore are on hand. Calling you forth... to oblivion." Ardyn panted and Noctis ran at him, slicing the monster without mercy.

"Yet when your father died... You were off playing with your friends." Even being this close to defeat wasn't enough to shut Ardyn up it seemed.

"When your dear Oracle died... You lay watching, powerless to stop it!" Noctis hit him over and over and he still wouldn't stop talking! Why wouldn't he just DIE already!

Ardyn grinned at his angry frustration, his teeth stained red with blood.

"When I was torturing and violating the love of your life...You were comforting an imposter. Do you think you would have ever realized if I hadn't spelled it out for you?" Ardyn asked in a patronizing voice.

Noctis screamed in rage, summoning each of the Royal Arms and attacking Ardyn with them one after the other. The man staggered when he was stabbed with the Sword of the Father, but managed to remain on his feet.

Noctis summoned Prompto's gun and shot Ardyn right through the heart.

* * *

"So that... is how you would end it." Ardyn grunted in amusement. He couldn't help but find it fitting to be felled by that particular weapon. Ardyn stumbled back and his legs gave out, he fell and waited for the inevitable impact.

Delicate arms caught him before he could collide with the ground and lowered him gently till his head lay cushioned on bent legs. Fingers ran soothingly through his hair. Ardyn looked up into Prompto's eyes and for a brief movement, he felt at peace.

He wasn't sorry, he was too far gone for that. No, he thought vaguely startled at the realization, he didn't regret any of it. For the past ten years he had someone by his side after centuries of being alone and forgotten. He was a monster, and this boy that he had stolen and broken apart piece by piece, had somehow become the only good thing left in his miserable life. So no, he wasn't sorry and he definitely didn't deserve it, but as he lay against the comforting warmth of Prompto's thighs he couldn't help thinking: what a nice way to go.

Ardyn spared a glance at Noctis, taking in the horrified expression; body frozen in shock. It didn't look like he planned to interrupt, so Ardyn chose to ignore him and looked back up at the mismatched eyes he had come to know so well. Ardyn raised his arm and cupped his hand to Prompto's cheek. Blonde hair brushed against his fingers as Prompto leaned into the familiar warmth of Ardyn's palm.

"I will await you... in the beyond." He said softly gazing up at Prompto.

He felt the light touch of lips on his forehead and the splash of a tear on his cheek, and then he knew no more.

* * *

Prompto stared emotionlessly as the man in his lap was reduced to ash; embers that were once soft burgundy curls fell through his fingers, swept away like petals in the wind.

He missed the warmth.

Someone called his name.

Prompto slowly looked up into a sea of dark blue and watched as waves splashed down pale skin; he felt a dull pain in his chest at the sight.

In another life, Prompto had known those eyes...

The beginnings of a thought drifted up through the fog shrouding his mind, that this could be a trap, but it trickled away just as quick. It didn't matter anyway.

None of this mattered.

Ardyn would be back soon, and he would help thaw the ice that had long ago taken up residence in his body. If only for a moment.

Prompto would wait.

* * *

Noctis had watched, frozen in horror as Prompto appeared out of nowhere to comfort a man who had tortured him for ten years. He watched as Ardyn's body disintegrated and Prompto remained where he was, staring listlessly into the now vacant space.

With Ardyn gone, the shock faded and Noctis ran to his friend, falling to his knees in front of him, calling his name in desperation. Prompto sluggishly raised his head and stared blankly at him with only a brief flicker of recognition in his empty mismatched eyes.

Noctis felt tears pour down his face. This close, the damage was undeniable; scars, turned glossy white with time, covered every visible patch of skin. Others puckered or dipped, creating ridges and valleys that painted a map of pain across once smooth skin. Noctis dreaded seeing what still remained hidden under layers of clothing.

He tried not to look at the arm. The quick glance, seeing the jagged scar, the prosthetic digging into flesh- he fought the urge to vomit. He would come back to the arm later. He would. He just... couldn't handle it right now, on top of everything else.

Prompto's left eye was another thing Noctis was not prepared to deal with. He wasn't prepared to deal with any of this. It stared at him without any of the emotion that had always filled up Prompto's expressive eyes. He felt like it was judging him, for failing so spectacularly, for not being able to handle this, for not knowing what to do. Noctis looked down, away from the glowing red and watery blue.

Prompto still hadn't moved.

Noctis reached forward to grab Prompto's right hand, like it was a life rope for a drowning man. He froze before he could reach it, and felt the waves swallow him up as he read the words carved into fragile skin.

No one is coming to save me

Painful sobs racked his body, he grabbed Prompto's hand, pulled it to his chest and curled up protectively around it. Like somehow he could stop the hurt; erase the words; stop them from being true.

Cool metal touched his cheek. Noctis flinched, raising his head in alarm. Prompto was looking down at him, head cocked slightly in confusion. It was the first hint of anything and Noctis latched onto it.

"He's gone now Prom, you're safe." The words had no effect.

Prompto pulled his hand from Noctis' grip, raising it slowly to gently wipe away the tears still streaming down his face. He cocked his head in the other direction. Noctis tried to laugh- it sounded more like a wounded animal.

"I'm okay, I'm just-" He choked on a sob. "NO! I'm not okay! None of this is okay! Gods! I'm so sorry Prompto! I'm so incredibly sorry and I don't know what to do. I don't know how to help you. None of this should have happened. You were supposed to be safe! I failed you!" He grabbed Prompto's shoulders, just barely managing to stop himself from trying to shake some sense back into the frail body, he yelled, "Prompto talk to me, please!"

Noctis dropped his head to Prompto's chest when no reply came. He didn't notice the tremors that racked Prompto's thin frame or see his eyes widen as Noctis gripped his shirt in a clenched fist.

"Knowing I could have saved you, and seeing you here, now... its... more than I can take." He whispered helplessly against Prompto's chest.

"Noct... You need to calm down."

Noctis quickly straightened up and turned to look over at Ignis and Gladio walking toward them. "What? Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine. But you're scaring him." Ignis said calmly.

Noctis turned back to look at Prompto and finally noticed how frightened he looked, whining quietly in fear.

"Prompto? I don't-"

"We heard you yelling all the way from the Citadel." Gladio said, looking anywhere but at Prompto.

Noctis froze at the words. He scared Prompto.

Prompto was scared of him.

"Oh gods, no, Prompto, no. Please! I just-" He started franticly.

"Noctis! Calm down." Ignis told him firmly.

Noctis looked into Prompto's wide frightened eyes. He didn't know what to do.

"I don't-!" Stop. Breathe. Start again. "I don't know what to do." He said softly.

He looked back at Ignis and Gladio, hoping for some kind of help. They looked just as lost and unsure as he felt. He turned back to Prompto, his best friend, who he abandoned.

Never again he thought fiercely.

"Prom," Noctis whispered quietly, gently pulling away from Prompto to give him some space, "I'm sorry I yelled. I'm not mad- at you I mean, you did nothing wrong. Please don't be scared."

Noctis noticed the tremors lessen slightly and he tried rubbing his hand up and down Prompto's right arm to show him he meant no harm. Prompto leaned in to the touch. "That's right, I was just being dumb old Noct, getting caught up in my emotions and not realizing I was scaring you. I'm so sorry Prom."

Against his better judgment, he opened his arms. Prompto looked at him blankly for a considerable amount of time, his arms shook from the effort it took to keep them spread. Just when he was about to give up, understanding flashed across mismatched eyes and Prompto dropped into his arms, curled up on his lap with a content sigh and fell asleep.

Noctis stared down at the blonde head of his friend in shock, unsure what to do in the face of this unexpected development.

He heard Gladio explaining the scene to Ignis, and looked over at them with wide eyes.

"Why is he acting like this? Why did he just fall asleep out of nowhere? Is he okay?" He asked in a frantic whisper.

"I think-" Ignis stopped, clearing his throat. He was stalling. "I think... this is as 'okay' as Prompto is able to be right now." Ignis finished sadly. Gladio looked like he wanted to kill something.

"How did we let this happen?"

"Noct-" Ignis started.

"No!" He interrupted with a harsh whisper, "How could we not notice? You both had ten years and he's my best friend- how could I be so stupid? How could I not tell the difference? I love him! And I left him here all alone with that monster!" Prompto whined at the increased volume, Noctis rubbed his back soothingly and he stayed asleep.

"You don't think we know that?" Gladio spoke, fighting to keep his voice down, "We had ten years, I saw that thing walking around with his face every day for years- it didn't even occur to me that something was wrong. Every day that went by was another day he spent being tortured. Every day I couldn't see what was right in front of me, was another day he waited for us to realize he needed help... was another day... I didn't save him." Gladio turned to look at Prompto then; Noctis saw the tears in his eyes, "I don't know how we didn't notice Noct. And I'm never going to forgive myself. But this isn't about us right now, this is about him," his hand shook when he pointed at Prompto, "and how we help him now that we have him back."

"Gladio is absolutely right," Ignis said, voice cracking noticeably as he spoke, "Prompto needs us, we can't lose our heads now." Then he turned his head toward the ground and said what they had all been trying not to think about, "There's also... the matter of the prophecy. This isn't over yet."

Noctis instinctively clutched Prompto tightly to his chest at the words.

He was supposed to die. He was supposed to march into the throne room and let himself be killed to destroy the Accursed and save the world.

And abandon Prompto when he needed him... again.

"I can't just leave him. Not like this- not again."

The words echoed around them, each quietly hoping for one of the others to say something to fix this.

"What would happen- to him I mean, when the scourge is gone?" Gladio asked quietly, it didn't fix anything, but it needed to be said.

It was something Noctis hadn't considered, didn't want to consider.

If he went through with the plan, what would happen to Prompto? Would killing the daemons kill him too?

Noctis looked down at Prompto's arm, trying not to recoil at the sight. It was a Magitek arm, much like the one Ravus had. They were created with daemon essence, enough to turn Ravus into one after his death. Ravus who had still walked in the light of the sun, who was the son and brother of the Oracle, who had two normal human eyes.

What would happen to someone like Prompto, created in a lab, marked to become a daemon, affected so much by the daemon essence, that his eye glowed red?

Was he supposed to sacrifice his best friend to save the world?

"I won't do it. "

"Noctis, you're the Chosen King, this is your duty; to kill the Accursed and bring light back to the world. It has to be done." Ignis said sadly.

"But Prompto-!"

"We don't know for certain what will happen, but that's a bridge we'll cross when we come to it. The prophecy can't wait. Already the daemons grow restless with Ardyn gone."

Ignis was right, he had been ignoring them, but more and more daemons had been appearing as they sat there doing nothing.

"We need to move." Gladio said, walking over to Noctis and bending down, arm outstretched to take the blonde from him.

Noctis didn't want to let go, holding Prompto like this felt like all that was keeping him from falling apart. He didn't know what would happen if he let go. What if Prompto burned up like Ardyn as soon as he loosened his hold? What if someone took him away, and Noctis couldn't save him again?

He looked up at Gladio, "I need him." he whispered.

Gladio sighed, it sounded pained, "I know Noct, I know you do. If I could, I wouldn't ask you to ever let him go. But there's no other option right now. You need to end this, and you can't carry Prompto around while you do." He bent down, putting his hand on Noctis' shoulder and looking him straight in the eye, "I promise I won't let anything happen to him. Not again."

Noctis scrutinized Gladio for a long minute before slowly unwrapping his arms from around Prompto and entrusting him to his shield. Gladio scooped Prompto up like he weighed nothing, because he didn't, and cradled him delicately in his arms. Noctis watched fretfully as the blonde curled up against Gladio's chest with a sigh.

This was fine, Prompto was- not fine, but he was safe now at least. Noctis could do this, he would bring light back to the world... somehow manage not to die in the process; deal with whatever fallout came after, and he would be there for Prompto. He had to be.

"Okay lets go."

* * *

They entered the throne room, for the second time that night, with trepidation. The last time they walked through these doors, Noctis had his whole world destroyed. This time, he would be pleading for his life.

He was not very optimistic.

Noctis kneeled in the center of the room as the fallen kings appeared in flickers of light around them.

"Noctis."

He whipped his head up and saw his father standing before him.

"Dad I-" he felt himself waver, a king puts his people's needs before his own, this was absolute he knew that but- Noctis looked back at Prompto, his frail, scar covered body, held securely in Gladio's arms, and felt his resolve return. "King Regis, I am no longer able or willing to fulfill the prophecy. I am needed here, and I refuse to die."

Noctis heard the frustrated murmurs from the other kings around the room, but he ignored them, staring at his father with stubborn determination. "There must be another way."

King Regis looked at him with sad eyes.

"I can't leave him again!" his voice cracked with emotion and he knew he was being childish, but he was past the point of caring. He would do anything to help his friend, and right now what his friend needed most was for him to stay.

So he was going to stay.

"The Chosen King had accepted his fate, why now does he falter?" Bahamut's voice echoed loudly around the crowded room as the astrals materialized around him. Noctis had been wondering when they would show up.

"New developments have recently come to light and my presence is required."

"The King of Kings shall be granted the power to banish the darkness, but the blood price must be paid. To cast out the Usurper and usher in dawn's light will cost the life of the Chosen. Many sacrificed all for the King; so must the King sacrifice himself for all."

Noctis grit his teeth as the prophecy was repeated to him for the hundredth time. "I know all that! And I was fully prepared to go through with it... But Prompto's life isn't something I can allow to be sacrificed, not this time. He was always there for me, and now I need to be here for him. I can't do that if I'm dead!" He would fight everyone in this room if he had to, he wasn't abandoning Prompto again.

"It is possible," a voice began, Noctis shivered as Shiva walked over to him, "for someone to stand in for the Chosen and vanquish the Accursed." An icy hand touched his cheek, "It will be painful, and you will lose all of the power you have, but it can be done."

"A little pain is nothing compared to what he went through. I'd do anything to stay by his side."

"So it shall be." Shiva said softly, fading from sight.

His father was smiling when he looked at him. King Regis held out his hand to Noctis and without really knowing what he was doing, he took off the Ring of Lucii and gave it to his father.

"I'm so proud of you, my son." He said fondly, his voice a whisper on the wind, Noctis felt his eyes water. Then his father put the ring on his own finger and all Noctis felt was agony.

He fell to the floor, mouth agape as he screamed. It felt like each of the kings were slicing through him to get to the ring, taking pieces of his soul with them as they vanished. It felt like it went on for an eternity, and then just as suddenly as it began- it stopped.

Noctis panted painfully on the floor, he heard Ignis and Gladio calling him; he staggered to his feet.

His father was standing by the crystal, he looked back at Noctis with a kind smile and then, in a flash of light he was gone.

* * *

The four friends emerged from the Citadel much worse for wear than when they originally left it, all those years ago. There was still so much left to do, so much uncertainty about what the future would hold now that the scourge had been vanquished.

Noctis looked down at the sleeping blonde in his arms. The sun would soon be shining on the horizon, and the daemons would be no more, they would deal with whatever the effects of that would be on Prompto when they had to.

They would deal with everything one day at a time, because Noctis was here to stay.

And hopefully, one day, everything would be alright.


	4. Chapter 4

Something was wrong.

That became apparent rather quickly.

They had just exited the gates of Insomnia and were heading back to Hammerhead when Noctis noticed the heat radiating from the body in his arms. The sun would be rising soon, so they decided to head back to the campground at the overlook instead of continuing to the garage.

It would probably be best if Prompto wasn't around all those people right now anyway.

Noctis settled Prompto into the tent and placed a cold compress on his feverish forehead. Then they waited. Noctis wanted to check him over for injuries, but Ignis thought it best to wait till after. None of them knew what they were waiting for exactly, but they knew it wouldn't be good.

It was under an hour till sunrise that things started going wrong.

They all sat tensely in their chairs, Noctis and Gladio were darting glances at the sleeping blonde in the tent every few seconds, so they saw the moment Prompto's eyes blinked open and he sat up. He looked at them blankly, tilting his head in confusion at his surroundings, and went to crawl towards them.

Noctis watched as Prompto attempted to put weight on his left arm, only for it to collapse from under him and send him falling back to the floor, face smack into the sleeping bag below him. Noctis knocked his chair over in his haste to get to him, Gladio and Ignis close behind.

"Prom what happened? Are you okay?" Noctis asked franticly, hands hovering just shy of touching.

Prompto lifted his head, he had a disgruntled look on his face, but none of them even noticed; they were all staring in horror at the blood pouring from Prompto's glowing red eye.

"What's happening? Is Prompto hurt?" Ignis asked in quiet concern.

"It's- his eye is bleeding... a lot." Gladio explained.

"What do we do? What's wrong with him? Prompto how much does it hurt?" Noctis asked panicked. Prompto just stared back at him like he had no idea what he was talking about, that only freaked Noctis out more. What if he actually didn't understand any of this?

"Prom, look at me," Noctis said, drawing Prompto's attention away from the wall of the tent. "Do you understand what I'm saying?" He asked, Prompto nodded his head, blood dripped to the floor.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked next, pointing to himself. Again Prompto nodded, this time with a smile; dark blood stained his teeth red.

"Noct, is this really the time-"

Noctis cut Gladio off, "I need to make sure he has at least some understanding of what's going on."

Noctis raised his hand to Prompto's cheek, gently wiping away some of the blood and showing it to him. "Are you in pain?" he asked. Prompto looked surprised by the blood, reaching up to touch his own cheek with his right hand and blinking in confusion when it came back red. Noctis asked again, "Does it hurt?"

Prompto shook his head, but his eyes were bleary and his body shook with small tremors; the heat was still rolling off him in waves.

There was a foul odor in the air, Noctis noticed a small drop of black slide down the prosthetic arm and on to the sleeping bag below.

The sun peeked out over the horizon.

Prompto started seizing.

"Prompto!" Noctis yelled in alarm, "Ignis, what do we do!?"

"Turn him on his side, make sure his airways are clear!" Ignis instructed.

Gladio turned Prompto over while Noctis checked his mouth, trying to ignore the flailing body of his friend. Black sludge started pouring from Prompto's mouth and from the arm.

It was the longest 3 minutes of Noctis' life, and things only got worse after it was over.

Prompto gagged on the ooze, vomiting more of it as he gasped for air.

What am I supposed to do!? Noctis thought helplessly.

Gladio held Prompto up, keeping him from falling into the increasingly large puddle of black vomit being expelled from Prompto's body. Ignis returned with a bucket- Noctis didn't even notice him leave.

Noctis moved to stroke Prompto's face soothingly, pushing back his sweaty hair and attempting to mop up some of the blood still streaming from his left eye. Prompto whined pathetically.

Eventually he stopped vomiting, black still trickled from the corner of his lips, but it was manageable.

The sun rose in the sky, casting out the darkness for the first time in ten years. It reached the haven, blanketing them in its warm glow.

Prompto's arm burst into flames.

It took six seconds.

Two seconds to freak out.

Three seconds to try and douse the fire with water.

One second to realize it wouldn't work.

Six seconds of Prompto wailing in agony.

Six seconds too long to realize what they had to do.

Prompto clawed at the arm, burning his hand as he tried to rip the prosthetic away.

Noctis grabbed Prompto's hand away from the danger, interlacing their fingers together. Ignis held down the prosthetic, smothering the flames in a sleeping bag so he didn't get burned- it would only last so long. Noctis looked at Gladio, already holding the sword to Prompto's arm, "Do it." He choked, closing his eyes as the limb was severed. Prompto sounded like he was dying, Noctis squeezed his hand, keeping the other hand pressed to Prompto's chest to hold him down- to make sure his heart kept beating.

Black blood gushed from the wound for a moment before becoming a vivid red. The arm, along with all the black ooze, completely disintegrated a minute later. They poured an elixir over the remaining stump of Prompto's arm and watched the flesh knit together.

Prompto stared at them with what looked like familiar pained resignation in his eyes, the left of which Noctis was startled to see, was no longer glowing red, but a deep indigo. Noctis didn't want to know how Prompto managed to stay awake through the pain or how he was conscious now; the implications were bad enough, the truth was likely worse.

Noctis moved the hand he had on Prompto's chest up to his forehead to check his temperature. Prompto flinched slightly, before closing his eyes with a sigh and leaning in to Noctis' hand. Noctis frowned worriedly at his friend, Prompto was probably frightened, confused, and in an incredible amount of pain, but he was acting so calm. He shouldn't be this calm.

"Noct," Ignis said softly, Noctis turned to look at him, "now might be a good time to check him over to make sure there are no other... immediate concerns. Also it would probably help with the pain if you gave him another elixir."

"Right." Noctis said hesitantly. He didn't want to know what horrors were still hidden on Prompto's body, if he didn't look, he could just pretend it wasn't real; pretend that what he was already seeing was all there was. He could hardly handle that.

"Stop stalling." Gladio huffed from the corner of the tent, where he had been sitting silently since having to cut Prompto's arm off, "It's not going to go away if you ignore it, the sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can get to helping him." Gladio handed an elixir to Noctis, "He's hurting Noct. Even if he can't show it."

"Right." Noctis said, determination in his voice. He could do this, this is why he stayed. "Prom? I need you to drink this okay?" He placed the elixir to Prompto's lips, some dribbled down his chin, but he willingly drank what he could, he made a happy sound as the pain lessened.

Noctis smiled at him, "We need to check you over for injuries now so we're going to take off your top okay?" Prompto nodded slightly and Noctis removed his vest before starting to pull his shirt up.

"Prompto can you lift your arms-" Noctis flinched violently at his own slip up, "Arm. Can you lift your arm please?" Prompto didn't move, his eyes were blank again. "Prom-"

"He's checked out again, might as well let him be, probably for the best." Gladio sighed, lifting Prompto's arm for him.

Noctis pulled the shirt the rest of the way off.

It was worse than any of them could have imagined.

Scars on top of scars on top of craters in Prompto's flesh, tally marks had been carved across his chest, 37 in total. Multiple bite marks littered his neck and shoulders. His back was, nauseatingly, worse. Barely any skin was left under the horrifying amount of lash marks covering Prompto's back. Some had been shallow going by the thin white lines that remained. The majority though, had clearly been deep and incredibly powerful lashes that left valleys in Prompto's skin.

His whole body told the story of the unimaginably suffering Prompto went through the past ten years. Noctis was going to be sick.

Then he noticed the distinctly hand shaped black and purple bruises on Prompto's hips, he couldn't have gotten those more than a few days ago, right around the time Noctis returned. He only just managed to make it outside the tent before he threw up the little amount of food Ignis had been able to get him to eat.

Everything just kept getting worse.

It was like he had woken up into a never ending nightmare. Every time he thought he had seen the worst of it- the worst thing he could ever imagine, some new unimaginable horror would appear.

A hand landed on his back, rubbing in a comforting circular motion. He didn't deserve to be comforted.

"Noct-" Gladio started, Noctis cut him off before he could continue.

"He touched him. He said all these things when we were fighting, and I thought maybe, maybe- even after everything, that he was just saying things to mess with me. I didn't think he actually... Ardyn he- he raped Prompto and I don't- I don't know how I can fix this, I don't know what to do! This never should have happened, Prompto is the kindest, most compassionate, loyal friend I've ever had. He didn't deserve to go through this, and it's all my fault!"

"Noct, It's not your fault. He tricked you; he tricked all of us."

"I pushed him off a train, I'm the reason he was captured in the first place!" Noctis yelled turning around to face Gladio.

"Fine, so you fucked up. But you and I both know Ardyn would have found some other way to take Prompto or one of us instead. You can't keep blaming yourself for something you can't change. You need to keep going and try and fix the things you can." Gladio said. Noctis rested his forehead against Gladio's chest, hiding his tears as Gladio pet his hair.

"I don't know how to fix him."

"You'll figure it out Noct, me and Iggy will be there to help you too. It's not gonna be easy, but Prompto's still in there somewhere, we just gotta help him find his way back."

They sat there like that for a bit, while Noctis pulled himself together. There was so much that still needed to be done, he couldn't start falling apart already. He needed to do this, he wanted to do this; and he was no good to Prompto if he couldn't even handle looking at his body. The scars weren't going to go away, they were part of Prompto now just like the barcode on his wrist, and while he didn't think he could ever love them the way he loved Prompto, he would try and see them for what they were- proof that, even after everything he went through, Prompto survived. Noctis would be forever grateful for that, for getting this second chance to save his friend.

When Noctis was ready, him and Gladio got to their feet and returned to the tent. Ignis was sitting with Prompto cuddled against his chest, his hands shook slightly as he ran them lightly down Prompto's back, feeling the damage. Ignis turned his head toward them when he heard them come in, "His body... the scars... he-" his voice wavered as he tried to put words to the horror he felt. Noctis kneeled down beside him and put his head on Ignis' shoulder, "We know." he said sadly.

Prompto was always the ray of sunshine in their little group, always looking on the bright side and trying to make them feel better when they were down. To see him like this... even though the sun was back, the world still felt dark.

Ignis coughed, Noctis watched as he collected himself, he didn't stop rubbing Prompto's back though. "We need to figure out where we go from here, what our next move is. The sun has returned and while this is unquestionably a good thing, the remaining population are going to need to completely reorder their lives for the second time in ten years. Many things are going to be happening and changing in the following days, the question is Noct, what do you want to do with the life you have been given?"

"What do you mean?" Noctis asked, though he was fairly certain where this was going.

"The logical thing, would be to rebuild Insomnia, reclaim our lost city; for you to sit in your rightful throne, and lead the people to a brighter future. But you are the king Noct, you need to decide what that means now. You have been on a destined path your whole life, this time you get to choose." Ignis said calmly, like whatever Noctis chose wouldn't affect basically everyone left in Eos. He reached for Prompto, needing to hold him close, Ignis handed him over.

"I gave up the right to call myself the king when I put my own life above everyone else's." Noctis curled his fingers in Prompto's hair, "I chose him, he's the reason I'm even here right now, he's the priority. I can't just... be the king of the people, or rebuild Insomnia, or sit in that tainted chair in that retched throne room- not when he needs me. Maybe after he's okay I could consider it... But the people survived ten years of darkness without me, I think they can handle themselves for now."

"Well said." Gladio mused with a small smile when Noctis turned to look at him, Ignis was smiling too.

"I thought you would disapprove..."

"We've always known where your heart was Noct, neither of us would ever expect you to abandon it, or him. And you're right, the people can wait; but you'll always be our king, Noctis, and Prompto is our friend too, we'll help you in any way we can." Ignis said sincerely.

Noctis hugged Prompto tightly against him, eliciting a tiny content sigh from the blonde. "Thank you." Noctis said softly.

"Don't mention it, we know you would do the same thing if it was us. The fact that it's Prompto just adds a bit more... heartbreak." Gladio wasn't wrong, but that didn't make Noctis any less grateful to have them by his side.

"First things first, we need to figure out where you can stay. Gladio and I both have apartments in Lestallum, unfortunately I don't think either are big enough to house three people, and Gladio also lives with his girlfriend so that's not really an option anyway." Ignis spoke his thoughts aloud, considering the options. "...The imposter also had a place- likely to keep up appearances, but I doubt you would want to stay there."

"Definitely not." Noctis grit out, moving to re-dress Prompto to distract himself from thinking about the fake living the life Prompto should have lived.

"Right, I figured as much. We could try and find you an empty apartment, but the city is rather crowded and loud, it might not be the best place for Prompto anyway..."

"We can't just keep camping either, most of the gear is beyond saving." Gladio sighed.

Noctis looked away from his attempt at fixing Prompto's too long hair, down to the stained sleeping bags covered in burn marks. Unless they found new gear somewhere, it looked like their camping days were over. He racked his brain for ideas.

"What about... the lighthouse?" he asked, if light was the only thing that kept the daemons away, it stood to reason that the house should still be in decent condition.

It was also the last place everyone had been happy and together, before everything went so wrong.

"That... could actually work." Ignis said thoughtfully, "The light kept most of the daemons away, and I know Talcott checked up on it every so often. It wasn't a viable haven because it was so far away from everything else. In this case though, I think it might just work. We should stop by Hammerhead to procure a vehicle and stock up, also Cindy and Talcott would probably appreciate knowing we're alive." Then as an afterthought added, "You don't still have access to the armiger do you?"

Noctis tried to summon his engine blade, but nothing happened. "No, looks like my power is definitely gone. Gonna have to start carrying things around the old fashion way. Too bad about all the stuff in there though."

"Actually... it seems that me and Gladio still have access." Ignis summoned his daggers as proof, Noctis stared in bewilderment. "I noticed when Gladio summoned his sword and the elixirs for Prompto earlier. Perhaps the gods decided to have pity on us, either way it would likely be best to get what we need from the armiger before we too lose access."

Gladio got to his feet, "Right, it's decided then. We should probably head out if we want to make it to Cape Caem before night inevitably returns, even with the daemons gone, it will still be more dangerous to travel in the dark." He reached down to take Prompto, (who was entirely to comfortable with being passed around like he was) from Noctis and walked outside. It would be faster this way, so he allowed it.

After gathering any salvageable supplies, they made their way to Hammerhead, the sun lighting their way.

* * *

They arrived at the gates of the garage early in the afternoon, Noctis had only been back for a few days, but actually being able to tell the time of day by the position of the sun was a relief. He could only imagine how the people who lived through the ten years of darkness must be feeling.

Gladio stood behind the rest of them, they had all agreed it would be best not to draw too much attention to Prompto, so Noctis and Ignis attempted to block him from view with their bodies when they entered Hammerhead.

There were a few cheers from some of the hunters who spotted them walking in, but mostly the people they passed just nodded politely in thanks. They made their way to camper to drop off Prompto while they got what they needed here, Noctis stayed behind as well, still unwilling to let Prompto out of his sight for too long.

"We'll get everything in order, and let Cindy and Talcott know you're here- they will likely come to see you and Prompto." Ignis paused, "Unless you think that unwise."

"No," Noctis looked at Prompto, laying on the camper bed staring unblinkingly at the ceiling; he still wasn't reacting to anything and Noctis didn't know what to do. He looked back at Ignis, "they should know. He cared about them, maybe- maybe it would help." He didn't quite believe his own words, neither did Gladio by the look on his face, but Noctis was willing to try anything.

"We'll be back as soon as we get everything ready, then we can go." Ignis said, and then him and Gladio left, leaving Noctis alone with his catatonic friend.

He moved to sit next to Prompto on the bed, gently petting his hair, he would need to get a haircut at some point but for now it was okay. Touch seemed to be the only thing that caused any reaction, even when he was like this Prompto still leaned into the hand stroking his hair like he was just instinctually seeking out the warmth.

They stayed like that for awhile, until the calm silence was disturbed by the camper door banging open.

"Ten years and a girl can't even get a hello? Didn't even come to see me before going off to save the world, I had to hear about it from Talcott."

Noctis looked up at Cindy standing over him with her hands on her hips, there was a smile on her face, he smiled sincerely back, it was good to see her after all this time. Just like everyone else it seemed, her hair was a bit longer than before, her clothes had also changed, looking more like battle armor rather than a mechanic outfit, it made sense considering what state the world was in until just last night. Other than that though, she was the same woman he remembered.

"It's good to see you Cindy."

"It's good to see you too Prince. Now what's this I hear about our little bird being hurt?" From where she standing, Noctis blocked most of Prompto's upper body from her sight.

"I'm... not really sure how to say this."

"Hang on- Talcott get in here!" Cindy called toward the open door and Talcott popped his head in looking at Noctis for approval.

Noctis nodded with a small smile, "I would prefer not to have to say this twice anyway, please come in Talcott." Cindy waited until the door was shut and the boy was next to her to turn back to Noctis with an expectant look on her face.

Noctis sighed, his hands curled into fists, nails biting into his palms, he didn't know how to do this. He glanced back at the bed, Prompto still hadn't moved. "Prompto he- he never escaped from Niflheim. We didn't save him." His voice wavered as he spoke, it was never going to get easier admitting, out loud, how he failed his friend.

"What do you mean?" Asked Talcott in a small voice, "We saw him all the time, he helped us fight the daemons."

"That... wasn't Prompto. It was a trick and none of us noticed." The air felt thinner as Noctis choked out the words, "Ardyn used a clone or something to take his place, and the Prompto that was here when we left was Ardyn the whole time. We only found out when we got to the citadel..."

Cindy stared at Noctis with a growing horror filling her eyes, Talcott was frowning. "No, we would have noticed! He's right there, Prompto tell him!" he yelled, trying to get around Cindy and Noctis to see Prompto's face.

Cindy put a hand on Talcott's shoulder. "Let us see him."

Noctis hesitated for a second before moving to stand by the head of the bed and giving them a clear view of Prompto. Cindy gasped, the hand on Talcott's shoulder now clenched tightly in his shirt. Talcott looked like it was taking everything in his power not to cry.

Noctis knew how it looked, he had been in their place barely a day ago. It looked bad now, and he had had time to process it a bit, but going from a happy healthy Prompto to a frail, emotionless Prompto covered in more scars than any one person should ever have, and missing an arm, wasn't just something you could accept or get used to.

"What happened." Cindy asked, icy dread coloring her voice as the reality of how badly they failed Prompto washed over her.

"Ardyn- he kept him prisoner all these years, torturing him and... using him, while him or that fake paraded around wearing Prompto's face, and we all just fell for it!"

Talcott made a quiet anguished sound at Noctis' words, staring in wide eyed horror at Prompto. Cindy pat his arm softly before moving to sit in the spot on the bed Noctis had vacated. She reached her hand up to Prompto's cheek, hovering uncertainly for a brief moment before touching. Then she leaned over so she could look into his dull eyes. "Prompto hon, do you know who I am?" She asked softly. Prompto blinked sluggishly at her, Noctis saw his fingers twitch, but other than that he gave no indication of even realizing Cindy was there.

"He's been doing this off and on since we found him. Sometimes he seems to be aware of what's going on, other times he's like this empty shell and... I don't know how to help him." His voice was barely louder than a whisper by the time he admitted his inadequacy. He couldn't look any of them in the eye so he looked down at the ratty carpet of the camper instead.

"How do you know this is him?"

So intent on his inspection of the floor, Noctis almost didn't hear Talcott's quiet question. He shut his eyes as the words registered; he had gone down that road too, not wanting to believe the facts even though they were right in front of him, staring at him with their mismatched eyes.

"It's him. I'm certain." He laughed without humor, "It took me ten years to figure it out, but I know this is Prompto." Even if I wish it wasn't he thought to himself, refusing to speak the words aloud no matter how true they were. It wouldn't be fair to Prompto.

Talcott's eyes darted back and forth between Noctis and the figure on the bed, "I... I have to go-" he said, and bolted out the door. Noctis looked back at Prompto, he had flinched slightly at the loud noise, but otherwise, he still hadn't moved at all.

"Prompto was always so nice to him, before you left... and after. But he's young, he'll get over it in time." Cindy sighed, gently petting Prompto's hair. It was becoming clear to Noctis that he wasn't the only one who wanted to hold onto their broken friend, needing to touch and offer comfort; to make sure he didn't slip through their fingers again, to try and make up for the hurt they didn't stop.

"I don't think I will." He admitted softly.

"No... me neither." A tear slid down her face and she wiped it away. "How did this happen." It wasn't a question, but Noctis answered anyway.

"I don't know Cindy, I really don't, but I'm going to do everything I can to make it right- even if it takes the rest of my life."

She looked up at him as he spoke, a small smile growing on her face, "Good to hear, you just let me know if there's anything I can do to help."

The camper door opened as he nodded gratefully to her, Ignis and Gladio walked in carrying their supplies. "I saw Talcott darting away from the store window and we headed back, is everything okay?" Gladio asked, looking to Prompto to check if he was alright.

"Everything's fine, little Talcott just needs some time to deal with all this." Cindy waved her hand, dismissing the concern, "Now, if ya'll are really planning to make it to Cape Caem while the suns still shining- thanks for that by the way, you're gonna need be heading out pretty soon. I got a car you can use, it's no Regalia of course, but it'll get you where you need to go."

They all followed her out of the camper, Prompto once again being carried by Gladio, and piled into the car Cindy gave them. It was cramped, but they made it work. Noctis got in the driver's seat, Gladio and Prompto took the back, and once he stowed their bags in the trunk, Ignis climbed into the passenger seat.

"Don't be strangers now! And take care of him, I'll come visit when I can!" Cindy told them as Noctis started up the car.

He saw Talcott wave briefly at them with a frown on his face as they drove out the gate, his eyes locked on Prompto leaning listlessly against the window. Noctis watched Talcott turn away, and then they were gone, riding down the road to their new home.

* * *

The sun is low in the sky when they make it to Cape Caem.

The house was a bit more rundown than Noctis remembered, but it had held up pretty well over the last ten years it seemed.

Noctis got Prompto, who had fallen asleep during the ride, settled into bed upstairs and went to help the others get everything together. They brought in all the supplies they had purchased, and then started the tedious task of emptying out the armiger. None of them knew how long it would continue to exist without Noctis' powers, so they wanted to get it done as soon as possible.

They stocked the cabinets with all the food and curatives that had been preserved in the armiger while Noctis was gone, it was actually a bit overwhelming to see the amount of stuff that was in there. All the weapons and armor they didn't immediately need, they locked in the downstairs closet, along with all the treasure they thought might be useful. They set their own weapons aside and made a note to get some sheaths for them later. Noctis also put Prompto's gun aside, it made him feel better to have it close.

It was well into the night when Ignis finally summoned all of Prompto's pictures from their journey and handed them to Noctis. "That's just about everything."

"What about his camera?" Noctis asked, having to tear his eyes away from the pictures of Prompto's smiling face, he would want his camera back eventually.

"It's not there, we both checked. Maybe the imposter had it or it got lost somewhere along the way, but it's not in the armiger." Gladio replied, sounding just as angry as Noctis felt at the thought of someone else having Prompto's camera.

"We'll just... have to find him a new one somewhere or check the fake's apartment or something. He- Prompto needs his camera." Noctis felt like he was grasping at straws, like maybe there was some possibility if he just got the camera back, he could get Prompto back. He knew it wouldn't make much difference in the end, but being a photographer was such a big part of who Prompto was, it felt wrong for him not to have his camera, even if, in all likelihood, he hadn't used one for ten years.

"It's certainly possible, we can check when we go back to Lestallum." Ignis assured him. "Right now, I think we should get some rest, it has been a long couple of days."

"Well that's putting it mildly." Gladio laughed humorlessly, but headed up the stairs to the bedroom. Ignis and Noctis followed him. There were four beds in the room, Prompto was on the furthest bed, Noctis took the one next to him. Gladio took the one closest to the door and Ignis took the remaining middle bed. Noctis checked on Prompto, making sure he was still okay and breathing, before laying down. He was asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

* * *

When Noctis awoke late into the afternoon the next day, there was a comfortable weight wrapped around his body. He squinted through bleary eyes and saw the top of a blonde head cushioned on his chest. He blinked, trying to clear some of the fuzziness from his mind.

Apparently at some point in the night, Prompto had climbed into bed with him and cuddled up against him, wrapping his arm around Noctis' waist and tangling their legs together.

"He was like that when we woke up. He's a lot quieter than he used to be, Iggy didn't even hear him get up." Gladio said from the other side of the room, Noctis jumped in surprise, not hearing him come in. "He asked me to come get you two for lunch, maybe try and get Prom to eat something."

"Okay, we'll be right down." Noctis said, untangling himself from Prompto who whined quietly in protest. Noctis shook his shoulder gently, "Prom, it's time to get up, there's food." Prompto sluggishly blinked his eyes open, looking at Noctis in confusion for a second before there was a spark of comprehension and he weakly pushed himself up and got out of bed. He stared at Noctis expectantly, like he was waiting for instructions. Noctis didn't want to think too deeply about the implications of that right now though, so he grabbed Prompto's hand and led him down the stairs.

He wasn't going to order his friend around if he could help it.

* * *

Eating was a bit more complicated than everyone had hoped.

Noctis had gotten Prompto seated at the table and moved to take the seat next to him. Prompto looked a bit confused, but sat calmly while they waited for Ignis and Gladio to bring the plates.

When the bowl of green curry was set in front of him though, the confused look on Prompto's face became more pronounced, he tilted his slightly, eyes looking back and forth from Noctis to the food.

"You should have some Prom, it's your favorite." Noctis tried, gesturing to the food. Prompto frowned in response and stood up. "What's wrong?" Noctis asked concerned, pushing his chair back slightly in case he needed to stand. Prompto walked over to him, looking at him for a long moment with the confused frown still on his face, then he turned and sat himself on Noctis' lap, legs dangling over the left side of the chair. He grabbed Noctis' shirt to steady himself and looked at Noctis expectantly.

"What-"

Prompto opened his mouth and made the quietist little aah sound.

"What-" Noctis said again, realization returning once again with another unpleasant piece of information.

He looked at Ignis and Gladio with wide eyes, "He couldn't honestly have... been hand feeding Prompto could he?"

"I think this," Gladio grit out gesturing to Prompto, still sitting patiently with his mouth open, "speaks for itself."

Noctis felt like he was breaking apart at the seams with every new horror he learned. This wasn't even that bad in the scheme of things, but it was so degrading and wrong. How long had Prompto been forced to eat this way, right out of Ardyn's hands? Long enough for him to obediently expect it apparently.

"Perhaps it would be easier to just go along with it." Ignis said softly, he had pushed his own food away, Noctis had lost his appetite as well.

"No. I can't feed him like he's a child, he's an adult, he's his own person and I can't just-" Noctis paused, gently getting Prompto to stand and leading him back to his seat, "He would hate it... if he could understand everything, he would hate it and I can't do that to him. I won't"

Prompto looked up at him confused at being put back in his seat, Noctis grabbed the spoon from the table and put it into Prompto's hand. "I know you're confused right now, and I'm not even sure how much of what I'm saying you understand, but one day you're going to remember who you were, and if I treat you like he did- just because it's easier, you're going to hate me... more than you probably already do. I'm sorry Prom."

Prompto whined in distress when Noctis returned to his seat. He forced himself to eat in an effort to get Prompto to follow his lead, but he just looked frantically back and forth between his food and Noctis like he didn't know what to do.

They sat there a long time, everyone trying to maintain the illusion of calm as Prompto twitched and whined in confusion. They ate slowly, curry having long since gone cold.

"Please eat Prom, you must be starving." He tried to speak calmly, but it sounded more like he was begging.

Prompto looked at him, he was fidgeting nervously and holding the spoon in a white knuckled grip. Eventually he dipped the spoon in the soup and brought it shakily to his mouth. They all breathed a sigh of relief as he swallowed, but then Prompto's eyes went blank and the spoon fell from his limp hand, clattering to the ground.

Noctis supposed that some people might see this as a win.

He didn't, and by the looks on their faces, Ignis and Gladio didn't either.

"He needs to eat Noct." Ignis sighed.

"I know, we'll... have to work up to it. I'll make sure he eats." Noctis bit his lip, he wasn't sure how he was going to do that, but he would do what he needed to if it came down to it.

They cleaned up the plates, stored the leftovers for later and put Prompto back to bed.

* * *

Things progressed slowly over the following weeks.

Every day Noctis would wake up with Prompto cuddled up against him, and every day they struggled to get him to eat by himself. He managed to take more and more bites each day as, presumably, his hunger grew and he realized the only way he was getting food was if he ate it himself. They helped him cut up his food into manageable bites of course, since that wasn't something they could really expect him to do with only one arm, but other than that they tried to let him be independent.

They continued to fix up the house while Prompto roamed around, or more frequently, slept. Sometimes he would just suddenly freeze up and his eyes would become dull, there was no warning or schedule, it just came over him, and then just as randomly the awareness would return to him. No one was very sure what to do about that, but they were all worried.

Prompto never spoke either, he made little noises, but no words. Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio would spend hours talking to him to try and fill the silence, to try and spark some kind of response or anything really, but all Prompto ever did was tilt his head in confusion.

He was also incredibly clingy, wanting to be touched or pet or held constantly. They all tended to indulge him, thinking it was just some part of Prompto reaching out to a safe, comforting presence after years of torture.

They also tried wrapping up his arm to cover the words carved into his skin, but every time they did, Prompto would tear it off with his teeth and stare at the words for hours. It was painful to watch, maybe they deserved it, so they stopped trying to hide the words, using them as a constant reminder of how they had failed Prompto, and how they never would again.

* * *

Sometimes Noctis forgot Prompto only had one arm, it wasn't often because it's not something that's easy to forget, but it did happen. Occasionally he would reach out to take Prompto's left hand and be left grasping air, or the one time he handed Prompto a thing of cup noodles and watched him just stand there unable to really do anything with the cup. Because he only has one arm he screamed internally, grabbing the cup back from Prompto and placing it on the table so he could eat it when he sat down.

Noctis would look at the stump of Prompto's left arm to remind himself, it was covered in scar tissue, and Noctis hated it, hated what it meant, hated knowing that his friend had to go through something like that. He had nightmares where he watched Ardyn cut Prompto's arm off, watched him scream, watched himself walk away. The worst part was, that they probably weren't very far from the truth.

Prompto wasn't bothered by his missing limb at all though, it was like he didn't even notice it was gone... like it was never there in the first place.

* * *

Sometimes he wished Ardyn was still alive so he could kill him again.

* * *

Noctis decided to cut Prompto's hair one day, attempting to get it back to his signature look- hair gel and all. Gladio said he actually did a pretty good job. Noctis thought it just looked wrong, like he was trying to dress up a doll and turn it into his best friend. He was right here but at the same time, he wasn't. Prompto seemed to like his hair though- he had stared at his reflection for a long time afterwards, touching just under his left eye in confusion at the color before moving his hand to lightly tug at his hair; then he turned and smiled at Noctis.

Noctis continued doing Prompto's hair for him every day, just so he could see that smile.

He missed Prompto so much.

* * *

Nothing was changing, it wasn't better, it wasn't worse. They were just going through the same motions day in and day out.

A month and a half after they arrived, Gladio and Ignis got calls asking them to come back to Lestallum.

They didn't want to leave, but Noctis told them they had to, they had lives they needed to return to; people to help. They couldn't all just stay here forever. He would take care of Prompto, they could take care of everyone else.

It would be better this way.

They left the next day.

Prompto watched Noctis like he was waiting for something.

* * *

Prompto spoke for the first time a week later.

Noctis wished he hadn't.

They were laying in bed, Prompto curled against him like usual, when Prompto lifted his head to look into Noctis' eyes.

"Why are you still like this?" It's such a quiet whisper, Noctis would have assumed he imagined it if he hadn't seen Prompto's lips move. It's so startling to hear his voice after all this time that Noctis just gaped at him for a moment, before realizing he should probably respond.

"What?" He asked, the question doesn't even make sense, maybe Prompto didn't like his hair, he had shaved the beard so what else was there?

"The others are gone, but you still look like this. Why?" Prompto asked again, with a surprising bit of agitation in his quiet voice. Noctis still didn't understand.

"Look like what Prom?"

"Like Noct. It's weird." Prompto pouted, Noctis felt dread curling in his gut.

"Who else would I be?" He asked faintly, he didn't want to know the answer.

"Ardyn." Prompto said like it should be obvious, like he didn't just smash a hole through Noctis' reality, shattering any delusions of hope that he had. This whole time, they thought they were making progress, slow but steady progress, getting Prompto to eat, getting him to trust them, taking care of him, saving him.

None of it was real!

The room blurred as he tried to catch his breath, he sucked in quick, short breaths- there wasn't enough air. This whole time, Prompto thought he was still with Ardyn. A sob clawed its way out his mouth. How was it still getting worse!? They had to cut off Prompto's arm. He had to see his scarred, abused body every day and know that he could have stopped it from happening. He had to live with the knowledge that his best friend was raped by a monster. And yet somehow, even after Ardyn was dead, he was still fucking with all of them, and making their lives a living hell.

He looked into Prompto's eyes, clearer than they've been since before they got him back, he frowned at Noctis, furrowing his brow in confusion. He's confused because he doesn't understand why Noctis isn't turning back into Ardyn. Prompto thinks he's Ardyn. Prompto thought he was a monster, and he was willingly cuddling him in bed- had been for weeks.

Noctis fled from the room, only barely managing not to shove Prompto away from him in his haste.

He ran to the bathroom and locked himself in. His fingers shook as he pulled out his phone to call Ignis. Noctis still couldn't breathe when Ignis picked up, he tried to speak but his words are lost under his gasping breaths and desperate sobs. His chest burned and his heart felt like it was breaking all over again, he was barely holding himself together.

"Noctis I need you to take deep breaths." The voice sounds far away, Noctis tried to listen.

It takes some time to stop thinking about everything long enough to calm down, but Noctis managed to get his breathing back under control in order to choke out, "This whole time, Prompto thought I was Ardyn." He sobbed the words, they echoed around the small room condemning him. Maybe he was in hell. His chest felt tight again, breathing ragged; Ignis tells him to calm down.

"I can't just calm down! This whole time, I thought I was helping him, I thought I saved him, he still thought he was a prisoner! That no one came to save him..." The words were like acid on his tongue, 'No one is coming to save me' running through his mind over and over again. Maybe they were true, maybe no one was coming, maybe no one could, maybe... Noctis was just useless and was only making everything worse.

"I don't know how to help him Ignis!"

"What if you can't..." There was a quiet resignation in Ignis' voice as he spoke. Noctis hunched over at the words, curling his arms around himself. If even Ignis thought he couldn't help Prompto, what hope did he have? Who else even was there? If Noctis couldn't save his friend, then no one could.

"I'm not giving up on him!" It didn't matter if he had no idea what to do, or how long it took, he would never give up on Prompto.

"I'm not say that you should Noct. I just think you want him to go back to the Prompto you remember from ten years ago and... I'm not sure that Prompto exists anymore."

And just like that, Noctis felt all the fight leave his body. Ignis was right, no matter how many days went by living with the broken shell that Prompto had become, Noctis always had the tiniest bit of naive hope that if he just kept trying, and helping him get better, his friend would come back. He felt bad thinking about it like that, thinking of this Prompto as less- thinking of him as just another obstacle stopping him from saving his friend. This was Prompto. He was different, and he was broken, but he was alive. So maybe- maybe he wouldn't ever be the same again after what he went through, that was fine, Noctis would just have to live with that; but he was still going to do everything in his power to help Prompto be okay.

"What do I do?" He asked Ignis quietly.

The line was silent for a moment before Ignis spoke, "I don't know Noct, this isn't something any of us know how to deal with. I think the best thing you can do right now is just be patient with him, try and convince him you're actually Noctis and that we came for him."

Noctis' fingers tightened around his phone, "How am I supposed to do that? Ardyn literally died right in front of him and even that wasn't enough to convince him." How am I supposed to convince him I'm not the monster who tortured him.

"Perhaps show him the photos he took of our journey, try and remind him who he was." Ignis took a deep breath, "The camera wasn't at the imposter's apartment, Gladio thinks perhaps... Ardyn might have had it."

Noctis tangled his free hand in his hair, pulling at it harshly. Of course Ardyn would take Prompto's camera. He took everything else, why wouldn'the take one of the things Prompto cared about the most?

"Gladio and I will be there within the next few weeks. Just be there for him Noct, that's all we can do for now." Ignis said softly trying to reassure him, it didn't really work, but Noctis was so grateful to have them. His hand dropped from his head and he took a deep breath.

"Thanks Specs." He sighed, hanging up and putting the phone away. He takes a minute to put himself together before exiting the bathroom and going to face Prompto.

First step: Convince Prompto he isn't Ardyn.

* * *

It doesn't go well.

Noctis had returned to the room to find Prompto asleep again, he considered waiting for him to wake up, but the thought of Prompto thinking he was Ardyn any longer than necessary had him quickly walking over to Prompto and gently shaking his shoulder to wake him.

"Prom get up." Noctis said, trying to keep the urgency out of his voice as he crouched down next to the bed.

Prompto opened his eyes and squinted at Noctis for a moment before frowning and pushing his face away with his hand. "Stop it." Prompto mumbled, turning his face into his pillow and ignoring Noctis.

"Prom listen to me, I'm not Ardyn. He's dead, we saved you." He's only just managing to keep his voice at a normal volume, but scaring Prompto now wouldn't help anyone or prove his point.

Prompto turned back to look at Noctis with a bored look in his eyes, "Fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice, shame on me." He hummed, it sounded like he was quoting someone, he sounded like Ardyn when he was babbling about nursery rhymes... but that didn't make any sense, why would he- oh gods.

"Prompto... did he- did I pretend to be Noct before?" Please say no.

Prompto looked at him like he was crazy, (it kind of felt like he might be) He didn't respond with words, just held his arm out to Noctis, putting the words he tried so hard to ignore on display.

Noctis isn't sure how many more of these horrific nightmarish revelations he could take. The answer to his question was clearly yes, Ardyn had pretended to be Noctis at some point during his captivity and during that time he had likely carved these words into Prompto's arm and managed to convince him they were true.

Did he torture him with my face?

Did he rape him with my body?

How cruel would someone have to be to give a person hope, just to rip it away in the most painful way possible? Noctis couldn't- didn't want to imagine how Prompto must have felt, after being tortured for so long, never knowing if someone would come for him... and then seeing Noctis there, thinking his friend had finally come to save him, only to have it be a lie.

"Prompto please, you have to believe me, I'm Noctis." He pleaded desperately, tears pooling in his eyes. Prompto just sighed, lifting his hand to gently pat Noctis' cheek, as if to say 'nice try'. Then he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

The next day Noctis tried showing Prompto the photos from their journey.

Prompto had frowned at Noctis when he sat down on the bed next to him, likely still put off by Noctis' appearance. Seeing this, Noctis quickly pulled out the photos and showed them to Prompto before he decided to go back to sleep. He stared at them for a moment in confusion, taking in the smiling faces looking back at him, then his eyes lit up with recognition and he cuddled up to Noctis to get a better view. He didn't seem excited exactly, just more... relaxed, like this was something he was used to; something he remembered and understood.

Noctis got one blissful moment as he flipped through the photos, to think to himself that this might actually work, before Prompto's face scrunched up in confusion once more.

Prompto grabbed the photo, one of all four of them, from Noctis, bringing it close to his face like if he just looked close enough he could figure it out.

Noctis held his breath and waited.

If anything, Prompto's confusion only grew until he sighed in defeat and turned the photo to Noctis. "I don't... understand." Prompto said slowly, "Is this a test?" There was a note of fear in his voice. Noctis didn't understand why he was acting like this, or what he meant by test. Noctis knew he wouldn't like the explanation, he proceeded with caution.

"They're our pictures, from our journey." Noctis said, spreading the rest of the photos out on the bed. Prompto's eyes darted frantically over them. The group shot fell from his fingers and Noctis watched him grab one of the selfies Prompto had taken of the two of them. "Who is this?" Prompto asked quietly, rubbing his thumb over his own smiling face in the picture.

"What?" Noctis didn't understand any of this.

"This person... looks like MT but... it's not." Prompto tilted his head, squinting at the picture- not seeing Noctis' eyes widen in horror. "It's not you either..." He looked at Noctis then, "Where are you?"

"What?" Noctis asked again, gasping as he forced the question from his mouth. Would this nightmare ever end? Was this his punishment for abandoning his destiny? For abandoning Prompto? Would every day only bring new horrors and pain?

Noctis felt like he was drowning again, the guilt he felt was going to consume him. Prompto didn't even seem to know who he was, but he was still easily able to tell that this wasn't the fake or Ardyn just by looking at a photo. Noctis couldn't even do that when they were standing right in front of him. Even if by some miracle he was able to help Prompto get better, how could he ever make up for letting this happen?

Oblivious to Noctis' internal breakdown, and seeing that he wasn't planning on answering his question, Prompto asked a different question that only sent Noctis spiraling further into the pit of despair he didn't think he would ever be able to crawl out of, "Ardyn? Why did you take all these pictures with Noct?"

"Prompto... these pictures, are of you and me. Not Ardyn, me, Noctis. I saved you!" His voice sounded far away as he repeated the words Prompto refused to believe.

"That's not me." Prompto said softly, dropping the photo still in his hand and reaching up to touch the stump of his arm. It was the first indication he had given, that he was even aware of its absence, "I'm an unwanted, broken doll. That person isn't, and no one is coming to save me- least of all Noct. I know that, so why are you doing this again? I've been good haven't I?" Prompto sounded betrayed, Noctis felt like he was dying.

What had Ardyn done!?

"I'm not Ardyn!" How was he supposed to help Prompto if he couldn't even convince him of this one thing?

"Please... stop." Prompto whimpered, tears falling from his eyes. Noctis looked at him, his body had sagged in defeated resignation, he was clearly hurting, but didn't expect to be shown mercy.

The last thing Noctis wanted was to cause Prompto more pain, so he stopped, "Okay, I'm sorry." Prompto looked at him, surprised relief flashing in his eyes for a brief moment, before the awareness once again faded and Noctis was left staring into the dull, empty eyes he had come to dread.

He needed to convince Prompto that this wasn't a trick, that Ardyn was dead, he just didn't know how to do that without hurting him more. Perhaps the first step should be distancing himself from Prompto, he didn't like it, but if Prompto thought he was Ardyn, then maybe for now, the less he was around and touching Prompto, the better. Maybe it would help him feel safe, not having someone he believed to be a monster, constantly touching him.

Noctis couldn't even imagine how uncomfortable it must be.

* * *

Prompto slept away most of the next few days. He had returned to being non verbal and spending long hours staring blankly into space. He would whine quietly when Noctis pulled away from him, but other than that, it was just like how it was at the beginning; how it was most of the time since getting him back.

Noctis was used to this. Occasionally he selfishly preferred this. Whenever Prompto opened his mouth to speak, nightmares came out. At least this way, he knew what he was dealing with.

* * *

Prompto yawned as he awoke, blinking away the fuzziness in his eyes and whining sadly as he curled into a ball in the otherwise empty bed.

Something was wrong, his memory of the past few days was hazy, but Ardyn hadn't touched him once. He was still walking around looking like Noctis for some reason too. Prompto had thought he was originally just doing it to fool Ignis and Gladiolus, he hadn't been sure why, but he had long since stopped questioning most of what Ardyn did. But they had left awhile ago, and he still looked like that. He didn't seem angry either, but he hadn't touched Prompto in days, he only ever did that when Prompto had done something wrong and he wanted to punish him.

Prompto's skin felt tight and unpleasantly sensitive, and no matter how much he tried, he could never get warm. He hated this, Prompto didn't even know what he did wrong. Ardyn knew how much he needed to be touched, he hadn't punished him like this in years. Prompto always behaved, he didn't understand.

Nothing was making sense, he didn't know why Ardyn was being like this, but he wanted it to stop. He didn't even care about anything else. He hardly even noticed their change in location, or how bright it was outside, or that he was once again down an arm- that wasn't anything new. He could even get over Ardyn looking like Noct, that wasn't a huge deal either when it came down to it.

None of that mattered!

But he needed Ardyn to touch him; to let him curl up in his lap and have the man pet his hair; to cuddle up against him in their bed; to chase away the deathly cold void inside Prompto with his warmth. He didn't- he couldn't go through that again. He remembered so little of who he once was, so little of anything, but he could never forget the year he spent in that hellish room, and he never wanted to go through that again. As long as Ardyn was there, he wouldn't fall back into the void; he was safe.

Prompto stumbled out of bed to go look for Ardyn. He wasn't downstairs; there was food on the table, but no Ardyn. The bathroom door was open, no one was inside. He checked everywhere in the house and found it empty.

Ardyn wasn't here.

He left him here.

Alone.

Prompto ran to the front door, but paused with his hand on the doorknob. Ardyn wouldn't want him to leave. He was only allowed to leave when Ardyn was there. Prompto backed away from the door, he couldn't disobey Ardyn. He just left like he always does, he'll be back soon... he probably just forgot to tell him he was leaving.

It was fine.

He was fine.

He wasn't fine.

Rational thought slipped away and he melted to the floor.

Ardyn was gone.

He was never coming back.

Maybe he finally decided a broken doll just wasn't that much fun anymore.

Prompto didn't know who he was without him.

Prompto wasn't anyone without him.

No one wanted him.

Not even a monster.

This wasn't- he didn't know how to deal with all these emotions anymore.

He hadn't felt lost like this in so long.

He hadn't felt anything in so long.

What did I do!?" Prompto sobbed, "Please, come back!"

He touched his palm to his cheek just like Ardyn always had, he felt ice lick at his fingers, no warmth to be found.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!" He screamed painfully, vocal chords unused to producing such volume after years of disuse.

Prompto heard a voice calling his name in concern, he screamed Ardyn's name, sobbing with each breath he managed to take.

There were thundering footsteps from outside and the door slammed open.

Prompto hurled himself across the room and tackled Ardyn to the floor. It's only been a few days but touching Ardyn, straddling his waist and smashing their lips together, lit a fire inside him. He thought he would never be warm again.

Ardyn always liked when he initiated things, it entertained him. As long as Prompto kept him entertained, he wouldn't leave him alone in the cold, he would keep Prompto close, and he could have this for as long as it lasted.

Ardyn made a muffled noise against his lips, Prompto ignored him, reaching down with a clumsy hand to unfasten Ardyn's pants and wrap his hand around the thick heat inside; Ardyn moaned into his mouth.

He could only do so much with one hand though and decided to ask for help, "Ardyn please!" He moaned needing to feel his skin slide deliciously against Ardyn's.

The body beneath him froze at the words, Prompto whined in distress, looking desperately into Ardyn's, currently dark blue, eyes.

* * *

Noctis had been walking around outside, trying to avoid Prompto and give him some time away from the person he thought was his torturer, when he heard Prompto screaming. It was such a drastic change from the quiet whispers he had grown used to, he ran back inside as fast as he could, wishing he still had the ability to warp so he could get there even quicker.

Prompto had lunged at him as soon as the door was open, causing them both to fall to the ground; he wasted no time sitting on Noctis and kissing him.

"Prom-!" He tried to say but Prompto just deepened the kiss and stuck his hand down Noctis' pants. He couldn't help the moan that escaped him as Prompto wrapped his fingers around his cock.

"Ardyn please!" Prompto cried.

Noctis froze staring up into Prompto's mismatched eyes, as he whined desperately to be touched, for Ardyn to touch him. His hand was still in Noctis' pants, wrapped around him. He felt his horror grow with each passing second.

This wasn't what he wanted.

He just wanted Prompto to be okay, he just wanted to make him comfortable, he didn't think- didn't know, that depriving Prompto of his company would make him so desperate for intimacy that he would do this. Everything he did just made things worse!

Noctis had just assumed Ardyn had raped Prompto, it was the most logical and obvious assumption; Noctis didn't doubt that he likely had actually raped him at some point, but maybe it was worse than that. Maybe he had broken his friend so deeply and intimately that he had left Prompto desperate for his touch, willing to sleep with a monster just to not feel alone.

Ardyn had made Prompto into his own docile sex slave who he could play with and torture at his leisure.

Noctis breathed through the nausea, choking back sobs, and as carefully as he could he pushed Prompto away from him, pulling his hand out of his pants and holding it in his own. Prompto whimpered pitifully, like Noctis was hurting by doing this, maybe he was, that seemed to be all he could do. But he wasn't taking advantage of Prompto like this. Ever.

It didn't matter how he felt about him, the most important thing was Prompto's wellbeing.

Noctis stood, scooping Prompto into his arms as he did. Prompto made a happy little noise and wrapped his arm around Noctis' shoulder, leaning his face into Noctis' neck to bite and lick at the skin there. Noctis tried to ignore Prompto moaning against him as he carried them up to the bedroom. He couldn't give him what he wanted, but he would do what he could to make Prompto comfortable.

This was his fault, he would fix it.

Noctis sat Prompto on the bed and gently removed his shirt before removing his own. Prompto went to reach for his pants again but Noctis grabbed his hand and held it as he climbed into the bed, pulling Prompto down and wrapping his arms around him.

Prompto gasped as their skin touched and he moved his arm to claw at Noctis' back. He whined a bit when he was unable to get much friction, but Noctis just continued to hold him tightly.

They stayed like that for a long time, while Prompto calmed down. Noctis rubbed his back soothingly, doing his best to ignore the scars, and just comfort his friend. Ardyn's influence when a lot deeper than any of them had guessed. Noctis hoped that maybe, finally they had reached the peak of the horror the man had inflicted on Prompto, but he wasn't going to put money on it.

Ten years was a long time, scars and assumptions could only tell them so much; only Prompto would be able to tell them what happened and he was in no condition to do so. They may never know the full extent of what he went through.

"Why do you even bother with me anymore?" Prompto asked quietly after he calmed down enough to form a coherent sentence. Not for the last time, Noctis found himself guiltily wishing Prompto hadn't spoken.

"What do you mean Prom?"

Prompto pushed back slightly, pulling one of Noctis' arms from around him so he was able to grab his wrist and move it so that Noctis' palm rested on his cheek, then he covered the back of Noctis' hand with his own and sighed in contentment. His eyes were watery and sad when he looked at Noctis.

"No one else wants me, so why do you? I'm not even very entertaining anymore."

"What do you mean no one wants you, what about Ignis and Gladio? What about... Noctis?" He asked, Prompto just sighed in resignation. "You know better than I do, they left me- but that's okay, they're better off without me anyway. And... even if Noct was back, he wouldn't want a broken thing like me following him around..."

"What are you talking about? You're his best friend!" Noctis felt the dread return at Prompto's words, there was more to them than he was letting on.

The dull emptiness was slowly creeping back into Prompto's eyes, "I thought so too... once... I think. But there was a train- he tried to kill me... he said it was all my fault." Prompto's voice had gone flat, Noctis listened in horror as a betrayal from ten years ago was brought to light, "Then he pushed me off the train, and left me in that place with you. He... didn't even notice..."

Noctis sobbed and hugged Prompto tightly against him. He didn't know how to fix this, how could he ever fix this. The last thing he said to Prompto before leaving for ten years, was him blaming Prompto for everything. He thought it was Ardyn, and he tried to kill him- tried to kill Prompto, and he never got to tell him he didn't mean it, that he cared. Those words went to a fake.

"I waited... for so long." The words were mumbled, but Noctis heard them, heard right from Prompto just how unforgivably he failed him.

"I'm so sorry Prompto, it will never be enough, but I am so incredibly sorry." Noctis cried, hiding his face in blonde locks.

Prompto didn't hear him, he was already asleep.

* * *

The next day, Gladio and Ignis arrived.

Noctis met them at the door, Prompto glued to his side.

"We need to go to the past."


	5. Chapter 5

They all stood there quietly for a moment, absorbing Noctis' words.

Ignis cleared his throat, "Are you sure going to the past is the best idea Noct?"

"Yeah, and how do you even know if you're still able to? You lost all your power." Gladio said, pointing out flaws in the plan.

Noctis flapped the hand not currently wrapped around Prompto at them, "Listen, just think about it, I have been all night. It's not my magic, so it should work, and it's not like we're actually going back in time, just into a memory of the past, so we can't mess anything up; but everything will be back to the way it used to be, before it all went to shit. We can go back to before we left for Altissa, before Prompto was taken, and maybe it could like, refresh his memory." Noctis said excitedly, "Everyone would be alive, none of the towns would be destroyed, and we would still have the Regalia. It can be like a road trip to help Prom remember who he was!"

Ignis had a thoughtful look on his face, Noctis smiled at him, "And you would get your sight back Iggy."

Ignis sighed at that, lips twitching downward, "No Noct, I don't think I will." Noctis was confused, "Yes you will, we get put back into our younger bodies, so your eyes will be fine."

"I didn't mean I couldn't, I meant that I don't want to." Ignis said calmly, "I have become accustomed to being blind, it is no longer a hindrance; it is simply part of who I am."

"But even if it was just for a little while, wouldn't you want to be able to see everything again?"

"It was... difficult to lose my vision, but I have learned to live without it. To have it back briefly, only to lose it again... I imagine would be infinitely more painful, than never having it back at all." Ignis' words lingered in the air around them, Noctis still wasn't sure he understood. If he was blind and had the chance to see everything one more time, he would jump at it. But Ignis sounded so sad as he spoke, like the words hurt to say, no matter how truthful he felt they were.

"My eyesight aside, I suppose the idea has some merit." Ignis said, pragmatic as ever.

Gladio laughed, "Well it's not like this can really get much worse right?" Vaguely gesturing at Prompto.

Prompto stared blankly back.

* * *

They gathered all the supplies and weapons they thought they might need and packed a few bags to carry it all. None of them were really clear on how Umbra was able to take them to the past, but the few times they had tried it before, the things they had on them seemed to transfer to their past selves.

They had even gone through their accessories and managed to find a bracelet that cast blind on whoever wore it. It was probably something made to use on a prisoner, but it was incredibly convenient considering Noctis could no longer cast magic. A blindfold would have been too noticeable anyway.

Then they called Umbra.

* * *

It was obvious almost immediately that maybe, this wasn't such a good idea.

They appeared in almost exactly the same spot from where they had left, in their room at Cape Caem, just ten years earlier. They could even hear the faint voices of Iris and Talcott downstairs.

Prompto hadn't had any issue with the initial time travel, he had simply blinked at Noctis with his now matching blue eyes, and stood there silently, body unblemished by scars; whole for the first time in over a decade. Noctis felt tears sting his eyes as he looked at person his friend used to be.

Then all at once, Prompto seemed to realize something was different.

* * *

Something was wrong.

It had taken Prompto a moment to realize it, but something was definitely wrong.

Not too long ago, Ignis and Gladiolus had returned; there was a dog- Prompto hadn't been paying much attention to what was going on, mostly focused on clinging to Ardyn so he didn't leave him alone again. Then there was a flash of light and he blinked up at Ardyn. His hair-Noct's hair, was shorter, but other than that, everything seemed the same.

The sudden extra weight on his left side threw him off balance and he felt himself stumble a bit, Ardyn caught his arm to keep him from falling.

His left arm.

Prompto stared.

He didn't have an arm a minute ago.

He hadn't had an arm in a while.

But the arm he had before was metal, it hurt, it dug into his flesh and dripped black ooze.

This one was flawless, sun kissed skin. It hadn't looked like that for as long as Prompto could remember.

He looked at his right arm to try and make sense of what was happening, and felt the air being sucked from his lungs. His eyes widened in horror. His right arm looked just like the left- flawless.

The words were gone.

Ardyn dropped his arm and it fell limply to his side; Prompto didn't even notice, attention focused fully on the unmarked skin. The words were gone, the scars were gone, everything was wrong!

He reached a hand under his shirt and made a distressed whimper as his fingers slid across smooth skin.

What was happening?!

This wasn't his body.

Prompto heard Ardyn call his name through the fog of panic clouding his mind.

"Give it back." He said quietly. Ardyn looked at him strangely, "What are you talking about Prom?" He sounded concerned. Prompto didn't understand why Ardyn was messing with him like this so soon after punishing him for... whatever he had done.

"Please give it back, I want it back." His voice raised slightly in volume as he pleaded.

"Give what back?"

Prompto looked away from Ardyn, turning his gaze to Ignis and Gladiolus standing a few feet away. Maybe Ardyn was playing dumb because they were here. Prompto's heart hammered in his chest. He didn't know what he was supposed to do.

"My body, my words. Give them back, I need them!" They were all he had. He clutched Ardyn's shirt in his right fist and whispered, "Please Ardyn."

Ardyn didn't speak, he seemed almost frozen; his eyes were wide. Prompto didn't understand what was happening.

"Prompto, please try and take a deep breath." Ignis said calmly to him, hand raised to show he meant no harm. Prompto looked wildly at him, "You... know who I am?" he asked in confusion.

Ignis reared back as if he'd been struck, Ardyn whined low in his throat.

Gladiolus growled, stomping over to him, and grabbing him away from Ardyn to look into his eyes. "Of course we know who you are, you're Prompto; you're our friend."

Prompto only grew more confused as time passed. None of this was making any sense. Ignis and Gladiolus had been there before, but he didn't think they recognized him. "You didn't before." He said quietly. There was a collective flinch from the others at his words, maybe they were just as confused by this body as he was, maybe they thought he was someone else. He tried to say as much to them, "You must have me confused with MT, he's the one you like. This body looks a lot like his."

The only response to his statement was a horrified silence.

Ignis held his cane in a white knuckled grip, "Why would you think that?"

"Because you don't want me, you're happier without me around and that's okay, I know no one is coming to save me." Prompto smiled kindly at them and looked back at his arm; the other's protests were drowned out as the panic returned with the continued absence of the words.

* * *

Prompto was on his way to having a panic attack because the horrible scars on his arm were gone, and Noctis didn't know how to deal with this. No matter how much time passed, none of this got any easier, or less horrific, and he didn't know what to do. He had thought maybe fixing Prompto's body would help fix his mind, but all it seemed to be doing was messing him up more.

He still thought no one was coming to save him, didn't even realize Ignis and Gladio knew who he was... thought even if they did, that they wouldn't want him. Noctis glanced at the others, taking in the devastation clearly visible on their faces. Prompto seemed to think they abandoned him on purpose, and he wasn't even mad. He had smiled at them for gods sake.

How were they ever supposed to fix this, to make it up to Prompto, when he didn't even think they did anything wrong?

How much did Ardyn mess with his head to make him think this way?

How much had he already believed it?

Noctis always knew Prompto struggled with feeling less than the rest of them. He knew he felt worthless and like he didn't fit in. Noctis had tried to tell him it wasn't true that night at the motel, but had it even made a difference? Had everything that happened afterwards, only made it more apparent to Prompto that they didn't really care about him?

That they were better off without him?

Everything Noctis did to try and break away from what Ardyn had done, only ended up scaring Prompto more, because he wasn't able to understand why everything was changing all of a sudden. Didn't understand that they had come for him; that they cared.

Prompto's legs gave out beneath him, Noctis caught him and lowered him gently to the ground, rubbing his back soothingly as he struggled to breathe through the panic. "Come on Prom, I need you to breathe with me." He took Prompto's right hand and placed it on his chest so he could follow along with Noctis' breaths. Noctis used his other hand to cover Prompto's eyes, it wasn't a long term solution, but hopefully not physically being able to see the absence of the words on his arm would help calm him down.

"Deep breath in." Prompto whined, but followed Noctis' instructions, "Now out." Noctis said, breathing deeply with Prompto, fighting off his own rising panic by focusing on his friend. They continued on like that until Prompto started breathing normal on his own. His body was still shaking slightly, but that stopped as well after a little while.

Noctis cautiously removed his hand from Prompto's eyes, ready to cover them again should it be necessary- but once he could see the matching blue eyes and how dull and lifeless they had become, he knew it wouldn't be. Noctis sighed sadly, Prompto had left the building. It seemed like any time his emotions got too intense, he ended up like this. It wasn't ideal, but at least they had some time to decide what to do now.

Noctis looked back over to Ignis and Gladio, who had backed away from Prompto after he started freaking out, they looked like they were barely holding it together. Noctis knew how they felt.

"Did you know that he felt this way?" Ignis asked quietly.

"I... knew that he thought we were better off without him, but I didn't realize it was this bad. I didn't think he thought-" Noctis stopped, voice lodged in his throat.

"That we left him there on purpose." Gladio finished for him, fists clenched tightly at his sides.

The silence that followed in the wake of the statement felt heavy, like it was judging them and had found them guilty.

They were guilty.

Maybe not for all of it, but they did leave Prompto there, and he was the one who paid the price.

Taking care of him now was their penance.

"Perhaps it would be best to return to the present." Ignis spoke calmly, but his furrowed brow and tense posture told a different story.

"Turns out it could get worse." Gladio said humorlessly.

Noctis looked down at Prompto thoughtfully, he had slumped forward to rest against Noctis' chest and fallen asleep again. Would it be better to go back? Obviously this hadn't been the most thought out plan, and to say Prompto was handling it badly would be an understatement, but... aside from his freak out the other day, this was the most emotion Prompto had shown since they got him back. They weren't positive emotions, but they were proof that Prompto was still in there; that he at least knew who Ignis and Gladio were, maybe this could help shock him out of the chronic states of catatonia he kept falling into. The plan was to help him remember, maybe this could still work.

"I think... maybe we should stay for a bit. As long as we can get him to calm down about his body, this could still work. Nothing else has, and we don't really have any other ideas right now."

Ignis sighed, "I don't like it, but I suppose you're right. We should spend the night here and set out in the morning, even if Prompto is able to deal with his body, I think it would be prudent to avoid any encounters with daemons. That would do nothing but confuse him more."

"We also need to figure out what to tell people." Gladio added, "This isn't exactly the Prompto they know."

"Can we just tell them he hit his head or something? Or maybe that he has some kind of amnesia, and the best thing they can do is to just act normal around him to help him remember?" Noctis asked, running through possible solutions to another problem he hadn't really considered.

"It's not too far off from the actual truth, albeit a much more pleasant explanation. I'm sure it would suffice for the time being." Ignis nodded in approval.

This wasn't really going as well as Noctis made himself believe it would, and it might not end up getting them anywhere closer to helping Prompto. Nothing had been happening fast enough in the present, he knew he shouldn't be trying to rush this; Prompto was a prisoner for ten years, he wasn't going to get better in a few months, but Noctis was getting desperate. It would be one thing if Prompto was aware that he had been saved, then they could spend all the time necessary to help him heal and come to terms with what happened to him. The fact that Prompto didn't even realize Ardyn was dead, that he had been freed, was making the situation much more dire. Noctis couldn't just wait around doing nothing while his friend still thought he had been abandoned.

So for now, they were going to stay here in the past and try to get something out of it besides more pain.

* * *

They decided it would be best to try and keep Prompto's attention away from some of the visible changes on his body, most importantly the absence of the words, by hiding his arms under long sleeves. They had packed a winter coat, (mostly because it looked like it had been Prompto's, none of them were really sure where it had come from though) and managed to get him into it and onto his bed without waking him up. Prompto always seemed to be cold nowadays anyway so this was better for numerous reasons.

Once that was done, Gladio went to brief the others of the situation.

* * *

A few hours later, Prompto blinked awake and sat up in bed. He looked at his covered arms in confusion, and moved to pull the sleeve back with his teeth, left arm laying limply at his side. Noctis rushed over before he could do so and pulled his arm down. "Prom listen, I know you're confused, but I need you to leave your clothes how they are right now okay? Can you do that for me?" Noctis was hoping if they could just keep Prompto's attention away from the changes, it might be enough.

Prompto looked back and forth from Noctis to his covered arm before eventually holding his gaze on Noctis. He stared at him for a long moment, confusion ever present in his eyes, and nodded slowly.

"Thank you." Noctis smiled kindly, Prompto gave a small smile in return.

"Do you think you would be up for some company?"

Prompto blinked at him, then turned to look at Ignis and Gladio on the other side of the room; he looked back at Noctis and tilted his head in confusion. He was back to being non verbal at the moment, but the question was clear.

"Iris and Talcott have been dying to see you, but we told them they had to wait because you were sleeping. Do you... remember who they are?" Noctis asked hesitantly. Prompto's face scrunched up in thought as he considered the question, then he frowned and shrugged.

Noctis sighed, that wasn't exactly surprising. Ignis, Gladio, and himself aside, Prompto didn't really seem to recognize much these days. Still, maybe seeing them and having them talk to him would help trigger a memory or two.

Noctis nodded to Gladio and he opened to door, yelling down to the others that they could come in now. There was the sound of footsteps clambering up the stairs, Gladio moved to the side as Talcott rushed into the room followed closely by Iris.

"Prompto!" The boy yelled excitedly, he really always had liked Prompto the best out of the four of them. Noctis had always thought it was adorable- Prompto was his favorite too- but thinking back to how the older Talcott had reacted, and how Prompto barely (if at all) remembered the little guy smiling happily at him, it just made the weight Noctis felt in his heart all the more heavy.

Talcott was bouncing up and down in excitement, Prompto looked a bit perturbed by the behavior, but he didn't appear to be frightened by it so Noctis let it be.

Iris walked over to stand by Noctis, "Is he okay?" she asked him quietly. Prompto was watching Talcott with wide eyes as the boy enthused about his new cactuar figurines, and ever so slowly, a smile crept onto Prompto's face. It didn't even seem like he knew it was happening either, it was just a fond little smile that he couldn't help.

Noctis turned to Iris, "He will be."

* * *

They left Cape Caem early the next morning, planning on making the most of the day.

Getting into the Regalia felt a lot like coming home. Noctis smiled as he settled behind the wheel, Prompto to his right, Ignis and Gladio in the back. The memories rushed back to him, the days spent driving around from place to place, helping people along the way, finding the royal arms... spending time with his friends before everything went wrong, before Luna died, and Ignis lost his vision... before Prompto was taken.

He looked over at Prompto, hoping to see if anything came back to him the way it had to Noctis, but Prompto was just staring blankly out the windshield. The flicker of hope faded, with a quiet sigh Noctis started the car and pulled the car out onto the road.

* * *

They decided to head for Hammerhead first, to see Takka, Cid, and Cindy. The ride was quiet as they drove down familiar roads and past buildings that no longer existed; nothing much happened until Noctis put the top down. Then it was like all of a sudden Prompto woke up, his eyes widened as the wind blew through his hair, and Noctis heard a sound he thought he might never hear again; It was quiet and not nearly as bright as it used to be, but- Prompto laughed. He looked just as started as Noctis felt at the noise that came out of his mouth, but he turned to look at Noctis with wonder shining in his eyes and a smile on his face.

Noctis would deny it- no matter how much Gladio laughed- but he may have almost crashed the car because of Prompto's smile.

The rest of the ride was a lot more pleasant, Prompto remained mentally present and was resting his head against his arm, staring raptly at the passing scenery. They stopped a few times at some of the places Prompto had taken group photos on their journey, he stared at the breathtaking views in wonder. Noctis didn't want to think too deeply about it, but Prompto's reaction to all this was making it pretty clear he probably hadn't been allowed outside much in the last ten years.

Just one more thing he would have to fix.

* * *

Things don't go much different at past Hammerhead than they had at the present one. They explained the agreed upon situation to everyone, and took Prompto to see all of them. Cid grumbled a bit but offered up some kind words; Takka made them all sandwiches. Prompto seemed to enjoy the food, but that's about all the reaction they get from him, he stared at their friends with only a vague hint of recognition. Cindy greeted him with a friendly smile, his eyes lingered on her, squinting slightly. "Cindy." He said slowly. Noctis felt the familiar spark of hope, but Prompto's voice was dull, and held none of the inflection it used to when he talked to Cindy; it's like the name just popped into his head, but the meaning behind it was still lost.

They hung around at the garage for a bit, in the off chance that Prompto remembered something, but they headed out once it was clear nothing was going to happen.

* * *

The next stop was Galdin Quay.

Prompto stared oddly at Dino when he spoke, and wandered away shortly after.

Angelgard got a much more significant reaction from him. Maybe it was the photographer in him, but it was just like when they were on the road; his eyes widened in awe at the sight in front of him. They stayed there for awhile as the sun dipped low on the horizon. Noctis fished, while Prompto sat next to him on the dock, legs dangling over the side, allowing his bare feet to dip into the warm water.

When it finally got dark, Ignis and Gladio called them for dinner.

Noctis couldn't help thinking it had been a good day.

* * *

It was on the way to the chocobo post the next morning that they ran into a problem.

They were driving along the empty road, top down, enjoying the peace and lingering good mood from the night before, when a magitek engine flew overhead. Noctis tried to speed past it, but the troopers dropped from the sky blocking the path, leaving them with no other option but to fight.

Gladio and Ignis charged in first, skillfully taking out a few of the enemies while Noctis got Prompto out of the car and behind cover. He hung back, choosing to use Prompto's gun rather than his sword so he could stay close to Prompto. It was going rather well, considering the circumstances, until one of the troopers managed to sneak up on Noctis and knock him to the ground.

The gun fell out of his hand upon impact, he grunted and heard Gladio and Ignis call out to him. The trooper raised its sword; they wouldn't get to him in time. Noctis raised his arms reflexively, closed his eyes, and waited for the inevitable. He took down the accursed; cheated death, and now he was going to be killed by a random MT in the past.

What a way to go.

The bang of a gunshot and the distinct lack of pain had Noctis opening his eyes in surprise. The MT crumpled to the floor and disintegrated shortly after. Noctis raised his head, and there was Prompto, gun in hand and blank look back in his eyes. He heard Ignis shout and watched as Prompto raised the gun, firing five shots without even blinking and quickly dispatching the remaining enemies, each with a single bullet to the head.

The silence that followed was deafening.

Ignis and Gladio walked over to them cautiously, Prompto still had the gun raised, staring unblinkingly at the spot where the MTs once stood; Noctis was still on the ground, he didn't think he could move if he tried. This wasn't- Prompto didn't fight like this, like some... dead eyed killer. He treated it like a game so that he didn't have to think about how he was killing something. He made jokes, and took ill advised selfies; no matter how serious the battle, he was always Prompto, not... this.

"Prompto." Noctis rasped out, "It's over." Prompto turned to look at him, the dead look in his eyes sent shivers down Noctis' body, he lowered the gun slowly, gaze unwavering. The others walked quickly over once the gun was down, Gladio helped Noctis to his feet, leaving his hand on his shoulder for support.

Prompto flipped the gun around and handed it back to Noctis. "Targets eliminated."

"What-" Noctis didn't even know what he was supposed to do in this situation, what he was supposed to say. This wasn't Prompto just stepping in to save him, this was something different. It wasn't the result of torture, it sounded like he had been trained to do this- whatever this was. But why would Ardyn...

"What was that?" Noctis asked, desperately hoping for a simple explanation.

Prompto blinks, "It's what I was created for."

Oh.

Noctis felt faint. The hand on his shoulder tightened, Gladio was just as affected by the statement as Noctis was, his hand was also the only thing keeping Noctis from falling back to the ground.

Noctis didn't even know why he was surprised anymore by each new atrocity that came to light. Ten years was a long time to be held captive, and at some point during that time- in between all the torture and the sexual abuse- Ardyn had taken the time to turn Prompto into a heartless killer as well.

Of course he did.

But why?

Was he planning on having Prompto fight them? If that had been the plan he clearly changed his mind. Was it just something fun for him to do, to give Prompto the tools and ability to fight, but break his will to fight for himself?

Noctis looked down at the gun in his hand. It hadn't been Prompto's for a long time, but it would always be his in Noctis' mind. Without fully considering the ramifications, he held the gun out for Prompto to take back. Gladio shifted at his side, but did nothing to stop Noctis.

Prompto stared at the gun, eyes darting around the terrain intermittently. Noctis didn't know what he was looking for, there was nothing there.

"What's wrong?" Noctis asked, confused as to why Prompto was just standing there stiffly.

"There are no more targets."

"Yes, and?" Noctis wasn't sure why he kept trying to get Prompto to talk, nothing good ever happened.

"I'm not allowed to have weapons outside of target practice." He said it like a child would say they weren't supposed to talk to strangers, like he had heard it over and over again and knew that it was a rule he shouldn't break. There was an innocence to it that didn't mesh well with the dead eyed stare Prompto leveled at Noctis.

"But this wasn't target practice." Noctis said without thinking and immediately wished he could take the words back. Prompto gasped, flinching back violently before straitening back up and standing at attention; there was a spark of fear in his eyes.

Noctis raised a hand, intending to reach out and comfort his friend.

Prompto's eyes widened "I-I'm sorry! I made a mistake, It won't happen again." He ducked his head down and clenched his eyes closed; like he was preparing to be hit. Noctis let his arm fall limply to his side. He didn't know what to say, every time he tried it just got worse... so he didn't say anything.

Ignis walked over to Prompto once he realized Noctis didn't know how to handle this, "No one is mad at you Prompto, you did a good job." He opened his eyes warily as Ignis spoke, and looked over to Noctis for confirmation.

"He's telling the truth Prom, I'm sorry for scaring you." Noctis said, voice cracking; Prompto's posture relaxed slightly none the less.

Ignis put a gentle hand on Prompto's shoulder, "Perhaps we should be going before more show up."

"I agree." Gladio said, lightly pushing Noctis back toward the car.

Noctis didn't try to give Prompto his gun again.

* * *

None of them were very optimistic that chocobos would help Prompto much more than anything else had, but they were expending their options pretty quickly and if nothing else, it would be a good place to rest for awhile so they could all mentally come to terms with the latest catastrophe.

Of course it would have been a lot worse had Prompto not stepped in... but none of them had to like it.

So yes, they were going to the chocobo post to try and reclaim a little bit of the peace they had lost, and if the chocobos were able to help Prompto, that would just be icing on the cake.

They arrived late in the afternoon, Noctis parked the car and went around to the passenger side to get Prompto. He took him by the hand (the right hand, never the left hand, Prompto did not respond well to that... he still acted like it wasn't there; Noctis tried not to think about that.) And led him into the post.

There was a loud kweh from a nearby chocobo and Prompto stopped dead in his tracks, whipping his head in the direction of the noise. Then to Noctis' amazement, he started walking over to the bird, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape, Prompto held Noctis' hand tightly and led the way.

He stopped five feet away from the chocobo and stared at it, breathless with excitement, the chocobo stared back, cocking its head in interest. Prompto's hand tightened around Noctis', "Can I... please?" He asked quietly, not looking away from the chocobo.

"Of course you can." Noctis responded kindly, he wished Prompto didn't think he had to ask for permission, but Noctis was going to try and look on the brighter side of things in this case.

Prompto let go of his hand and rushed over to the chocobo. Noctis watched as Prompto raised a hand hesitantly toward the bird and left it hanging in the air, unsure if he should touch or not, until the chocobo nudged it's feathered head into his palm. Prompto laughed happily and leaned in to hug the chocobo, burying his face in its feathers and stroking its neck.

There were tears in Noctis' eyes as he smiled fondly at his friend, what he wouldn't give to have him be this happy all the time. Ignis and Gladio walked over to stand by him, both of them were smiling at Prompto as well.

"I assume from the laughter, that this went better than any of us could have hoped." Ignis said, the leftover tension from the fight dissipating as Prompto continued to make happy noises interspersed with tiny giggles.

"Turns out not even Ardyn could make him forget his love of chocobos." Gladio grinned.

"It's likely he didn't even bother to try." Ignis mused.

"Well thank the gods for that," Noctis sighed, "at least he can have this one thing untainted by that monster." Knowing Ardyn, this could have gone in a completely different way, Noctis wouldn't put it past the man to murder a bunch of chocobos in front of Prompto to mess with him, or even make Prompto kill them himself. It was incredibly relieving to see that wasn't the case.

Noctis walked over to Prompto, who was still nuzzling his face into the chocobo's neck, "I think we'll stay here for a little while, would you like that?" He asked softly, wanting to give Prompto a chance to decide for himself. Prompto turned to look at him, wide eyes peered at him from behind messy strands of hair, "We can... stay?" There was a surprised hope in his voice, Noctis smiled at him, leaning in to delicately move the blonde hair out of Prompto's eyes, "Is that what you want?"

Prompto nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Then we'll stay."

* * *

The next few weeks were the best of Prompto's life, he couldn't remember ever having so much fun. Just being outside was amazing, the giant golden yellow birds- chocobos he recalled distantly- were everywhere, and they were amazing. They were all so soft, and nice, and warm, and they let him cuddle them as much as he wanted. The little baby ones even followed him around and rubbed against his legs.

His cheeks hurt from smiling. He didn't think he had ever smiled so much in his entire life.

Ardyn was being so nice too, not that he wasn't usually kind to him, he always took care of him, and fed him (not so much literally anymore though,) and touched him when he needed it, and filled him up so good with his heat, and kept him around even though he was useless... but this was different, this was a gift.

Prompto didn't know why Ardyn was giving him this. But he didn't bother to question it. It wouldn't last forever, so he was going to enjoy this happiness while he had it.

The first night in the caravan, he had peppered kisses over Ardyn's face as they laid in their shared bunk, and whispered heartfelt 'thank you's across his skin. Prompto noticed Ardyn's face go red in the dim light of the camper, "I just want you to be happy." He had said, Prompto smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. Ardyn sputtered a bit at that, pushing Prompto's head down under his chin, against his chest, "T-time for bed Prom." Prompto licked Ardyn's collar bone, giggling as the other man shivered and gasped. Prompto wanted to do more, but the day had been very eventful (what with the not target practice, and the excitement of the chocobos) so he ended up drifting off into a deep sleep almost immediately.

Over the next few weeks at the post, he noticed Ignis and Gladio were hanging around him a lot more, Prompto assumed they were still just confused about his body- Prompto was confused about that as well, but Ardyn had asked him to ignore it, so that's what he was doing, he didn't like not being able to see the words, but the coat he was wearing was so warm and soft, it made it a little easier- the others clearly must still think he was MT and that's why they were acting like they cared about him. Prompto didn't really understand the game Ardyn was playing, he knew this would end; he knew no one was coming for him, but it was nice to pretend they cared... just for a little while.

They even let him ride one of the chocobos, it was his favorite one too, she always tried to groom his hair and tuck him under her wing when he was playing with the chicks, she was very nice, Prompto liked her a lot. The others were worried it wouldn't be safe since he was only using one arm- he only had one arm, just because this body had two, didn't mean he did, so it's not like he really had a choice in the matter- but the chocobo was careful with him, never going too fast or jerking too violently, just trotting around with him on her back. A few times he even managed to fall asleep in the saddle, the comforting vibrations lulling him to sleep as he tangled his hand in the reins and slumped against her neck.

He fell asleep against her all the time, sometimes he would be leaning against her, playing with the chicks as she rested her head in his lap, and he would close his eyes just for a second and that would be it. She was just so soft, and he felt so safe- Ardyn was never too far away- it was almost impossible not to fall asleep.

He always woke up later in the camper with Ardyn holding him tightly against his chest, and every time he would sigh happily and fall back to sleep cuddled up in the safety of Ardyn's arms.

Sooner than Prompto would have preferred, but later than he expected, Ardyn told him it was time to go. He seemed a little upset... hesitant even, when he told him, but Prompto wasn't sad, he had known their time here was limited, and it was better than he could have ever imagined. So he was okay with leaving, he would just hold onto the memories for as long as he could.

He said goodbye to his favorite chocobo, hugging her and rubbing his face against her downy feathers. She kwehed quietly, nipping gently at his hair. He laughed, a few tears fell from his eyes, but the evidence was wiped away by the feathers. He would miss her, but he knew it was time to go.

"Bye girl." He patted her neck fondly, and walked over to where Ardyn was waiting by the car, Ignis and Gladio already sitting in the back.

Prompto stopped in front of Ardyn and looked him right in the eyes, "I don't know what I did to deserve it, but this was the nicest thing you've ever given me." He leaned over and delicately kissed Ardyn's lips, "Thank you." He whispered lightly against Ardyn's mouth before moving away and getting into the car. Gladio was staring at Ardyn with wide eyes, Prompto didn't really care why, he just curled up in his seat and went to sleep.

* * *

They stopped in a place the others called Lestallum next. Prompto didn't like it as much as the place with the chocobos, but it wasn't bad. There were people everywhere, which was a bit weird, but he didn't think too hard about it, it didn't really matter in the end.

Ardyn told him they were here to stock up on things they wouldn't be able to get when they went back, he wasn't sure where exactly back was, they had been so many places recently, he could hardly keep track. But if this was what Ardyn wanted to do, then this was what they were doing.

Gladio headed straight for the place that sold those noodle in a cup things Ardyn had given him a few times, they tasted pretty good, but Prompto remembered Gladio lamenting the fact that they were almost out... he really seemed to like them. He bought a lot.

They went and checked in at the hotel next, the room was really nice- not as nice as that place on the water had been, but nice- Prompto spotted the bed and immediately went to lay down, dragging Ardyn with him by the hand. He burrowed himself under the covers and Ardyn sat down next to him, gently combing his fingers through Prompto's hair. Prompto sighed in contentment and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The next day they all went to see some lady named Holly, Prompto squinted, there was something vaguely familiar about her, but he couldn't figure it out. He zoned out a bit as the others talked, occasionally they would shoot glances at him, he just stared blandly back.

* * *

The next stop was the marketplace.

Prompto didn't like it, there were too many people, and it was too loud, and honestly, he was kind of bored. Shopping was boring. He just wanted to go back to his room to sleep, and maybe cuddle with Ardyn.

He looked at the other man, tilting his head and considered his options. Maybe he could just ask for what he wanted, Ardyn had been a lot nicer lately... or maybe he could entice Ardyn to take Prompto back to their room and ravish him.

Ardyn would probably find that more entertaining.

Mind made up, Prompto walked over to Ardyn and pulled the man toward him. He hiked his leg up against Ardyn's hip, grinding their bodies together, and tangling his fingers in dark black locks, trusting Ardyn not to let him fall. He pressed their lips together, moaning softly into Ardyn's mouth.

Ardyn wrapped his arms around Prompto's waist reflexively.

Prompto went in for the kill.

He pulled away from the kiss to nip teasingly at the man's ear, "I need you inside me." He breathed in desperation; Ardyn sounded like he was choking. Prompto figured Ardyn would be taking them back to their room to pound him into the mattress any second now... or he would just fuck him right here... you could never really tell with Ardyn.

But Ardyn didn't do either of those things, he pushed Prompto away from him, he held on to his shoulders so he didn't fall, but his arms were stretched out as far as they could reach; his face was beat red.

"I-Ignis! Gladio! I need you to take Prompto for a minute. I need to- I have to go. I can't-" Ardyn said, sounding very flustered, Prompto tilted his head in confusion. This was weird. Ardyn handed him off to Gladio and practically sprinted away. Prompto watched his back until it disappeared in the crowd.

Very, very weird.

And now he was right back to where he started, but without Ardyn.

Prompto didn't like that at all.

It's not that he didn't like spending time with Ignis and Gladio, he just felt a little bad about tricking them. He wasn't trying to, he even told them he wasn't the one they wanted, but they clearly didn't believe him or something because they were still here. Prompto still didn't even understand the game Ardyn was playing with them, he didn't know what he was supposed to do.

He needed to find Ardyn.

He waited until the others were distracted by some shopkeeper and headed in the direction he saw Ardyn go.

The city was confusing, way more so than the citadel had been, and he found himself walking into dead ends multiple times, but still no Ardyn.

Eventually he found his way back to the main street with the noodle truck and breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't see Ardyn in the immediate vicinity, but he caught a glimpse of the view from the overlook and just had to take a closer look.

The view was spectacular and the rest of the world fell away. Prompto was so caught up in the beauty of the landscape, he didn't hear the person walk up to him until they spoke.

"Hello there."

Prompto spun around excitedly at the familiar voice, he hadn't heard that voice in so long!

He practically lunged into Ardyn in his haste to get to him, the man stumbled back slightly, falling into one of the nearby benches; Prompto immediately climbed onto him to straddle his lap, wrapping his arm around the bigger man and burrowing into the folds of his coat.

"I missed you." Prompto whined happily as Ardyn pet his head. The man chucked, the sound and vibrations reverberated pleasantly throughout Prompto's body.

"It's good to see you too little one." Ardyn hummed, placing his palm against Prompto's cheek and smiling down at him. Prompto smiled back, leaning into Ardyn's hand with a content sigh. He basked in the comfort of the familiar touch for a few glorious moments before leaning in to kiss the man. Ardyn grinned against Prompto's mouth, and wrapped an arm tightly around his waist before claiming Prompto's lips in a dominating kiss. Prompto moaned as Ardyn bit violently at his lower lip, tearing at the delicate flesh. He tasted the blood as Ardyn licked into his mouth and he gasped, tangling his fingers in Ardyn's burgundy curls.

A hand slid into the back of his pants, Prompto grinded down against the thick, hard heat trapped under the layers of Ardyn's clothing and moaned; back arching and head thrown back in pleasure. Prompto sucked in lungfuls of air as Ardyn took advantage of having his mouth free, and latched onto Prompto's exposed neck, sucking and biting into the flesh, marring the once flawless skin.

Ardyn's other hand moved to unbutton Prompto's pants, and slipped it inside to palm at his erection; at the same time, Prompto felt fingers slide between his cheeks and brush lightly across his hole. Prompto couldn't help the scream of euphoric relief he let out, just from this alone.

It had been so long since Ardyn had touched him like this, so long since he had felt anything this good; his release splashed across Ardyn's palm and he slumped against the other man's chest. His fingers refused to cooperate as they fumbled to unfasten Ardyn's pants, he still desperately wanted to feel the other man inside him.

Ardyn laughed, withdrawing his hands from Prompto's pants and holding him tightly against his chest. "That can wait till later my dear." Ardyn crooned, placing a gentle kiss on Prompto's forehead. Prompto mewled in happiness, this was what he needed, this was what made sense to him. He wrapped his arm around Ardyn's waist and snuggled back into his coat.

Ardyn had dropped the disguise, now things could finally go back to normal!

This was what he was made for, to be Ardyn's.

"Oh my little runaway chocobo," Ardyn sighed, resting his chin on Prompto's head, "whatever am I going to do with you."

* * *

Noctis was freaking the fuck out.

He had run away from Prompto in the marketplace because he had... done that.

How the fuck was Noctis supposed to deal with his best friend, the person he was in love with- who still thought he was Ardyn- basically begging Noctis to have sex with him!?

He could hardly handle the innocent little kisses Prompto was constantly giving him.

And wasn't that a bitch of a thing to have to explain to Gladio and Ignis.

Noctis wanted to stop it, but he didn't know if doing so would hurt Prompto more. Just look what happened the last time he tried to avoid touching Prompto. It wasn't a healthy situation for anyone, but Noctis hoped that if he just let Prompto have these innocent little moments of affection and tenderness, then maybe they could at least avoid the whole sex issue...

Noctis had been very wrong about that.

Not to mention that having Prompto looking all whole and happy recently was messing with his head a bit.

Then the thing in the marketplace happened and his stupid body had to go and betray him...

Prompto grinding on him and moaning that he needed Noctis inside him, was definitely not something he was prepared for.

So he ran.

Until his body didn't feel like it was going to suddenly burst into flames if he stopped.

Noctis ran for awhile.

It occurred to him a bit too late that Prompto didn't like it when he wasn't around. Noctis wasn't sure how well Ignis and Gladio would be able to handle Prompto freaking out on them either, or if they would even be able to get him to calm down. Prompto was still being weird around the two of them. They tried to spend time with him frequently over the last few weeks, but he always had this look on his face, like he was just waiting for them to leave him behind again. No one was happy about it, but every time they tried to apologize or tell him they weren't going anywhere he just ignored them.

So Noctis had turned around and ran straight back to the others.

Prompto wasn't there.

He had managed to slip away from Ignis and Gladio in the second they turned away from him.

Prompto was missing.

Hence the reason Noctis was freaking the fuck out.

This was why he hardly ever let Prompto out of his sight anymore. This was literally his greatest fear, that he would look away, and Prompto would be gone again; that maybe this time, Noctis wouldn't be able to find him.

Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio decided to split up to cover the most ground, and hopefully find Prompto as fast as possible. Ignis went to the check their room at the Leville, Gladio went to check over at the power plant, and Noctis headed over to the main street.

He checked a few of the back alleys on the way, hoping Prompto might have just gotten lost in one of the dead ends, but when those turned up empty he head for the main street. Maybe Prompto just went back to the Regalia to wait for them...

There was no one in the car when he made it to the parking lot.

Noctis was just about ready to start accosting random strangers for information when a voice spoke up from behind him and transported him back to the worst moment of his life.

"Oh Prince, I think this belongs to you."

Noctis felt frozen, he never considered this. Not even in his worst nightmares did this scenario occur to him.

It should have.

Why the fuck did no one think of this being a possibility!? This should have been the first fucking thing they thought of.

They never should have come to the past.

To the one place Ardyn Izunia was still alive.

Noctis didn't want to turn around, didn't want to see what he knew was waiting for him; he wanted to run as far away from this nightmare as fast as he possibly could, but Prompto was there, and Noctis let Ardyn get his hands on him again.

There's no running from this.

Noctis turned around slowly, trying to mental prepare himself for what he was going to see.

It didn't help at all.

It was almost difficult to see Prompto, engulfed as he was by Ardyn's clothes and wrapped up tightly in the man's arms. But Noctis knew what he was looking for, and the blonde hair that Ardyn rested his chin on was unmistakable.

Noctis wanted to rush over and rip Prompto away, but it felt like he's was walking through quicksand. Every step closer he managed to take, the more he saw. Prompto wasn't struggling at all, not that Noctis was really surprised, but this was a scenario he tried very hard not to think about. No, Prompto looked content Noctis realized in horror as he spotted the tiny curl of a smile on the freckled face, just visible from behind the fold of Ardyn's coat.

Prompto was cuddling Ardyn, and he was happy about it.

Noctis took a few more faltering steps toward the pair; Ardyn grinned at him the whole time, like he knew how much this was killing Noctis and was reveling in every second of it.

Ardyn whispered something in Prompto's ear, causing him to sit up and look at over at Noctis, confusion apparent in his wide blue eyes.

Noctis sucked in a sharp breath when he finally saw the disheveled state Prompto was in. His lips were bloodied and bruised; and his neck was once again covered in bite marks. His eyes were glazed over too, but not in the empty, dull way Noctis was used to, this was something else- something that, when coupled with the flush on Prompto's cheeks- Noctis didn't want to identify.

Prompto turned back to Ardyn and mumbled something Noctis couldn't hear, Ardyn looked at Prompto fondly.

Noctis wanted to die.

"I believe he's here for you." Ardyn chuckled as Prompto frowned at him. Then before Noctis could do anything about it, the man pulled Prompto into a heated kiss, that caused him to moan in pleasure.

Noctis moved without conscious thought, sprinting the rest of the way over to them and ripping Prompto away from Ardyn.

Prompto cried out in distress, struggling to get away from Noctis and back to Ardyn, the man laughed as Noctis resorted to throwing Prompto over his shoulder. He ignored the single fist pounding weakly on his back and how the other dangled limply, and started running away.

He needed to get Prompto away!

"Until next time my dear!" Ardyn called out cheerfully.

Noctis ran faster.

He managed to get his phone from his pocket and called the others to meet him back at the Leville.

Prompto was screaming by the time they reached the hotel, his cries were attracting a lot of attention, but Noctis ignored them, none of this mattered, the only thing that did was getting Prompto out of here.

Ignis and Gladio were waiting at the bottom of the stairs when Noctis walked through the door, they immediately rushed over to help.

"We need to leave now." Noctis told them, and started climbing the stairs, holding Prompto tightly as he struggled.

"What happened?" Gladio demanded.

"Ardyn." Prompto stilled at the name before screaming at the top of his lungs and flailing violently in a desperate attempt to get away from Noctis. Gladio took him from Noctis when he saw him losing his grip, and carried him the rest of the way to their room, Ignis and Noctis followed close behind.

Prompto fought them with everything he had, tears were streaming down his face, and he wouldn't stop screaming, even when his voice started to give out. He bit Gladio as he tried to get away, clawing at Noctis and Ignis when they attempted to calm him down.

Eventually they had no other choice but to knock him out.

When Gladio put him on the bed and Noctis was able to actually take a second to check Prompto over, he noticed that his pants were unbuttoned, and the stained area on his crotch.

A few tears spilled down Noctis' cheeks, he wanted to rip his hair out in despair.

He had this stupid fucking idea to come to the past to help Prompto, and for awhile there, he actually thought it might work. But in the end all he ended up doing, was giving Ardyn the chance to molest his friend again.

The man was dead, and Noctis was still walking right into his traps.

They needed to leave now.

He called Umbra, the Leville faded around them, and they reappeared in their room at Cape Caem; back in the present.

Back to a scarred, one armed Prompto.

Back to a world where he failed.

* * *

(A/N: So I actually only put this on here as an experiment, kind of to see if anyone would actually read it/review it- the results were pretty much what I expected lol- I'll still put the rest up on here when I remember I guess, but if you actually really want the next chapters, they are up on Ao3 to chapter 9. I would really like to hear from you tho, either here or there, it's always nice :)


	6. Chapter 6

It was a few hours after they returned to the present, and everyone was in bed.

Prompto was still unconscious.

Noctis couldn't sleep.

Ever since he was released from the crystal his life had become a living nightmare that refused to end. He wasn't sure how much more of it he could take.

There was something he needed to do.

Someone he needed to see.

Just one last time.

He climbed out of bed, making sure to be as quiet as possible so he didn't wake the others, and left the room.

Then for the second time that day, he called Umbra.

* * *

Noctis appeared back in the room at the Leville, it didn't seem like much time had passed since they all left. He prayed to every god he could think of that Ardyn had left the city already. If he hadn't Noctis would probably end up getting himself killed trying to vanquish the accursed a second time. He didn't have his powers anymore, but that wasn't going to stop him from attempting to cut the man up into tiny pieces.

A grim smile made its way onto his face as he fantasized all the wonderfully gruesome ways he could murder Ardyn Izunia.

Someone opened the door and walked into the room, effectively wiping all thoughts of Ardyn from his mind. Because there was Prompto; happy, healthy Prompto, skipping over to him. Noctis felt like he could actually breathe properly for the first time in months.

"Hey Noct!" Prompto said, smiling brightly at him, it was like the sun had finally returned to Noctis' world. There was so much obvious love in Prompto's eyes, it was everything Noctis had ever wanted but nothing he got to have because he waited too long, and it was killing him. This was his best friend, the boy he fell in love with; the person he thought he saved, the one he left behind.

His eyes were watering, and his lips wobbled slightly, but Noctis smiled back, "Hey Prom." He said, unable to stop his voice from cracking.

The smile slid off Prompto's face, and the light in his eyes dimmed as they clouded over with concern. Noctis mourned the loss. "What's the matter dude? Are you okay!?" Prompto asked, rushing over to him, both hands raised and fluttering worriedly like he desperately wanted to help but didn't know what to do.

"I'm fine, I just- I missed you." Noctis sniffed and wrapped his arms around Prompto, pulling him into a tight hug.

"I was only gone for a few minutes Noct." Prompto protested but melted into the hug anyway, wrapping both of his arms around Noctis and hugging back just as tightly with a smile on his face.

"Felt like longer." Noctis mumbled against Prompto's shoulder.

"What are you even talking about man?"

"Nothing, just... you know I love you right?" Noctis asked him seriously.

Prompto squeaked adorably, face turning a brilliant shade of scarlet that spread to the tips of his ears, "Oh my gods Noct you can't just ask something like that out of nowhere!" he exclaimed sounding incredibly flustered. Prompto hid his face in Noctis' shoulder, "I love you too." It was muffled but Noctis heard it clear as day.

 _Maybe I could just stay here._

The thought came suddenly and without warning, just popping into his head, tempting him with the thing he wanted the most- a happy life with Prompto.

He wasn't supposed to be alive anyway, who would even know.

He gave up everything to save the world, didn't he deserve some kind of reward?

As quickly as the thought came to him, the guilt overwhelmed him, making him feel like the worst person alive. He actually just considered abandoning the real Prompto for an illusion _again_ , and this time he would have been fully aware that he was doing it. Some part of him even thought he deserved to have this; that it was worth leaving behind the Prompto that was likely beyond his help, for this wisp of a memory, just so he could be happy.

Noctis didn't deserve to be happy.

 _Not if Prompto wasn't._

He shook the horrifically tempting idea from his mind, pulling away from Prompto slightly to look at him.

"I need you to know I would never abandon you, no matter what." He told Prompto, voice unwavering.

 _Never again._

Prompto's face was still flushed but he quirked an eyebrow at Noctis, lips twitching up into a small grin, "Of course I know that, you _love_ me. You couldn't get rid of me if you tried." Prompto teased, "I wouldn't ever abandon you either."

Noctis kissed him lightly on his forehead before pulling Prompto's right wrist to his lips and placing a kiss on the barcode hidden beneath the bracelets. Prompto sucked in a sharp breath; Noctis looked him right in the eyes, "Never forget that okay?" Prompto's eyes were wide and slightly watery as the tears began to build up. Noctis knew his friend was probably freaking out internally, not really understanding what was going on. Noctis knew none of this would make a difference or change anything that happened, but he never got the chance to say this before; never got to tell Prompto that it didn't matter where he came from or who he was supposed to have been, all that mattered to Noctis was having Prompto at his side.

If he ever managed to get through to his Prompto, he was going to make certain he knew that.

Prompto chuckled nervously, "Why are you being so serious all of a sudden?"

Noctis smiled at him, "Because you're important to me Prom."

The blush on Prompto's face returned with a vengeance, he turned his head away from Noctis, "Iggy asked me to come get you for lunch." Noctis smiled at how flustered Prompto sounded but let him get away with changing the subject, he said what he needed to say already anyway, "I'll meet you down there in a minute."

"Alright, but you better not be too long or Iggy is gonna send Gladio up next." Prompto warned, walking back over to the door and pulling it open. He paused in the doorway, looking over his shoulder at Noctis, "Thanks, Noct." Prompto said sincerely, aiming another wide, blindingly happy smile at him, before leaving the room.

The door clicked shut.

Noctis tried to catch his breath as all the air and light disappeared with Prompto.

He desperately wanted to stay, to run after Prompto and keep him safe.

But it was far too late for that.

None of this was even real.

 _He needed to go._

Noctis meant what he said, he wouldn't abandon Prompto, no matter what. He couldn't afford to wallow in the past, wishing for things he couldn't have. Prompto deserved better than that.

Noctis called Umbra, and left the past for the final time.

* * *

Immediately upon returning to the present, Noctis went to check on Prompto. He hadn't been gone for long, but he still needed to see him, just to be sure Prompto was still there.

It hit him harder than he expected as he sat next to Prompto on the bed and looked down at the all the damage and pain carved across Prompto's skin; all the more jarring after just seeing how he used to be... before Noctis fucked up.

"Did it help?" Ignis asked quietly from his bed.

Noctis didn't even try to hold back the tears or hide his devastation when he responded, "I just wanted to see him so bad. I couldn't help myself... He was so happy." He let out a quiet sob, "I thought maybe if I could just see him like that one last time..."

"Noct-"

"It hurts so bad Iggy! I didn't think it was possible, but I had started to forget what he was like, how bright his smile was, how clear and kind his eyes were... how he looked at me. He's not that person anymore, he probably won't ever be again, and I miss him so much and every new day just brings new horrors that I didn't stop; pain that I let happen! I don't want to forget who he was, but seeing him like that, and seeing him now..." Noctis closed his eyes, "It's like I've lost him all over again."

"You had the thing you want most in the world, only to have it taken from you again shortly after." Ignis sighed sadly, and Noctis finally understood what he was talking about when he refused to get his sight back.

"I just thought- I would give anything to see him happy like that again, even if it was just for a little while, but it's even more painful than before! I wanted to stay there Iggy! I wanted to stay more than anything! I actually considered abandoning Prompto again, just so I could have some fragment of a memory!" It was getting hard to remember to keep his voice down, he was pretty sure he had already woken Gladio up, judging from the movement on the far side of the room.

"But you didn't." Ignis responded in a calm voice. "It doesn't matter what you wanted to do Noct, it's what you actually did that counts, and you came back."

"I love him so much Iggy; he's hurting so bad, and I don't know how to help him!"

"We all have a lot to make up for, but we have time now; time none of us expected to have. We can still save him Noct. We have to."

Ignis was right, Noctis knew he was, he wasn't even supposed to be alive right now, he had all the time in the world to help Prompto... he just didn't know how. Any progress they made by going to the past had been ruined when Ardyn showed up, if anything, things had actually gotten worse. He dreaded to think what tomorrow would bring.

"You should try and get some sleep Noct. I'm not sure how Prompto will react when he wakes up, but you will be better able to handle it with some rest." Ignis said, like he could hear what Noctis was thinking.

When Noctis felt like he could stand without collapsing, he moved over to his own bed and laid down. It took awhile, but eventually he was able to fall asleep.

* * *

Prompto was standing over him when he woke up the next morning, Noctis flinched in surprise; Prompto stared at him with wide fear filled eyes.

"You're not him."

"What? Prom-"

"You're not Ardyn." Prompto's breathing was starting to quicken, Noctis couldn't help the tiny bit of excitement at hearing the words. Maybe seeing Noctis and Ardyn in the same place actually helped Prompto to realize the difference; maybe now they could finally convince him that he was safe.

"No, I'm not." Noctis told him with a small smile. This was it, this was what he had been waiting for, now they could finally actually help Prompto.

"Oh gods, you're really not... you're really not Ardyn. _This can't be happening!_ " Prompto whimpered. He sounded honestly terrified, and once again, any hope Noctis had was extinguished.

"Prompto it's alright, you're safe now." Noctis said, sitting up.

"You don't understand!" Prompto screeched, "If you're not Ardyn, that means this whole time- I ran away... I didn't mean to run away! He's going to kill me, he's going to eviscerate me and then bring me back so he can do it over, and over, _and over_ again! No! _NO!_ Please you have to take me back! He's going to cut my legs off! He told me if I tried to run again that he would! He's going to put me in that room and never let me out! _I can't go back in that room!"_ Prompto was getting more hysterical with every horrifying sentence, "Why did you take me away!? I was being so good! I didn't want to leave! _I'm not allowed to leave!_ You have to take me back!" he reached out and grabbed Noctis' shirt in desperation, "YOU HAVE TO TAKE ME BACK NOW!"

Noctis knew Prompto wouldn't believe Ardyn was dead, especially after just seeing him so recently. He didn't know what he was supposed to do, he felt nauseous as more puzzle pieces of what Prompto went through when he was with Ardyn fell into place. Prompto looked like he was about to pass out in fear. Noctis said the only thing he could think of in that moment, "Okay."

If this was what Prompto needed to do, this is what Noctis would do.

It was time to go home.


	7. Chapter 7

The drive back to Insomnia was unpleasant to say the least.

They had tried to get Prompto to eat something before heading out, but he had completely ignored them, growing increasingly frantic the longer it took them to leave. It didn't take long before he was running out the front door and down the road to the car Cindy had lent them. Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio had no choice but to follow him, quickly grabbing their weapons and pilling into the tiny car.

They all tried to talk to Prompto along the way, to calm him down, to make him eat, anything really, but all he did was panic, flinching away like their voices hurt him. He was curled up in his seat, hugging his knees to his chest the best he could, and rocking back and forth; his breathing was rapid and he kept mumbling to himself. Noctis tried to hear what he was saying, but all he could make out were strings of pleading apologies in between quiet sobs, so he did his best to stop listening. His knuckles were white as he clenched the steering wheel tightly, he needed to focus so he didn't end up driving them off a cliff in a fit of rage.

This was nothing like the pleasant drives they had while in the past, where Prompto had actually laughed, marveling at the views and the wind in his hair. It was worse than the ride to the lighthouse, where Prompto had remained listless and still the whole time, more like a corpse than anything else. The terror was rolling off Prompto in waves, and there was nothing any of them could do to help him.

Going back to the Citadel was really their last option, if this couldn't get through to Prompto, Noctis didn't know what would. The only other thing he could think of was time, to just give Prompto all the time he needed to recover. But if they couldn't convince him that Ardyn wasn't still alive out there, waiting to take him back, then all the time in the world wouldn't make a difference.

* * *

As soon as they arrived, before Noctis even fully brought the car to a stop, Prompto was out the door and already running up the Citadel steps. Noctis quickly ran after him, yelling back to Gladio and Ignis to wait in the lobby for now, so that they didn't unintentionally overwhelm or scare Prompto, he wasn't sure it would even make a difference, but every little thing counted; Noctis would just call them if he needed them.

Noctis managed to catch up to Prompto before the elevator arrived. When the doors opened, Prompto darted in and pressed the button for the throne room floor and proceeded to jab the close button repeatedly, growing increasingly frantic. Noctis tried to calm him down once the doors finally closed, but Prompto flinched away from him, huddling in the corner of the elevator as it took them to their destination.

Just like he did earlier, Prompto bolted out of the elevator before the door was even fully open and ran down the hallway to the throne room, calling out for Ardyn and begging for forgiveness.

The responding silence only fueled his fear filled desperation.

The empty throne room didn't help.

There was nothing there, no bodies hanging from the ceiling, no crystal, no Ardyn. Just an empty throne with no king.

Prompto sobbed as his pleas went unanswered, but spun around quickly and stumbled out the door to the next location continuing to call out for Ardyn, growing visibly more and more frantic when the only response was from echoes bouncing off the walls.

Noctis followed closely behind as Prompto ran from room to room looking for someone who wasn't there. Noctis didn't know what to do, this didn't seem to be helping at all, at most it seemed to be working Prompto up into a full on mental breakdown. He couldn't touch him, he couldn't talk to him, anything he did to help only made it worse. All Noctis could hope was that if he just let Prompto look around he would eventually realize Ardyn wasn't there- that Ardyn was actually gone.

Hope that once he realized that, the reality of the situation wouldn't hurt Prompto more.

Noctis didn't want to even consider the idea that Prompto would be sad Ardyn was dead, but judging by all the awful things he had come to learn about what had happened to Prompto, and the way he acted towards Noctis when he thought he was Ardyn, it was looking more likely that Prompto would be devastated by Ardyn's death. Or at the very least not know how to process it.

There wasn't really a best case scenario here.

The next room they entered startled Noctis from his depressing thoughts. It was his room, but it wasn't how he remembered it. A lot of it was still the same, but unlike most of the other rooms in the citadel, this one didn't look like it had been left abandoned for over a decade, it looked lived in; the bed was made with fresh sheets, someone else's clothes were hanging in the closet.

A camera was sitting on the dresser.

Prompto whined in despair at yet another empty room and ran out the door. Noctis hardly noticed.

Prompto's camera was on the dresser.

 _They stayed in his room_.

Ardyn had slept with Prompto in _Noctis' bed_.

He didn't know why he was so surprised, Ardyn would do anything to mess with him, even when he was aware that if things had gone to plan, Noctis never would have known.

Noctis walked over to the dresser, and delicately picked up the camera, holding it like it was the most precious thing in the world. It wasn't far off, but in doing so, it fully revealed the objects that had been underneath.

There was a thick photo album with a letter addressed to _'My Dearest Prompto'_ resting on top.

Dread pooled in Noctis' stomach.

 _He didn't want to look._

Noctis reached out, pocketed the letter and picked up the album.

* * *

There were pictures of _everything_.

Prompto lying motionless in the snow.

Prompto looking horrified as he stared up at clones of himself, and shooting a man that a brightly colored sticker on the page claimed was 'Daddy dearest'.

A selfie in a cave of a golden eyed Aranea smirking while Prompto's back was turned.

Photos of things Noctis had no idea Prompto went through, then he flipped to the next page and there was Prompto, strapped into that awful torture chair, just like how they found him... how they _thought_ they found him.

Some of the photos were grainy, like they were taken from a security feed, those were the ones it took everything Noctis had not to be sick, because there was Ardyn raising a circular saw to Prompto's arm and-

Noctis gagged, quickly flipping to the next page.

It wasn't any better.

It's Prompto hanging limply and covered in blood, now missing his left arm.

Prompto in Ardyn's arms, watching in growing horror as Noctis, Gladio, and Ignis rescued a fake.

Prompto on the ground screaming for them as they left him behind, with Ardyn looming menacingly above him.

Then there was just pages and pages of Prompto strapped in that thing being tortured with increasing severity cheerfully labeled year one-escape attempt #1 all the way through escape attempt #17 before they stop.

Prompto had tried so hard to escape, he shouldn't have needed to, they should have rescued him. He needed help, and no one had come.

Noctis had been living with the reality of this for months now, and he still didn't understand how they had allowed this to happen.

Year three, as the labels so helpfully informed, started with notes on something called sensory deprivation, and plans for a room imbued with blind, silence, and paralysis magic. Noctis didn't understand why this was in the book immediately, but the next page made it abundantly clear in the most horrifying and graphic way.

The first picture was Prompto laying naked on a bed in a white room horrified, wide blue eyes dulled with the blind spell and tears spilling down his frozen face as Ardyn ran a hand down his chest.

Then there was just one of Prompto alone in the room, trapped in his body, and blinded. He looked so small and vulnerable; Noctis hated it.

The next label read: Sensory Deprivation Test #1 - Two Weeks.

The following pictures were nothing short of a waking nightmare.

Prompto clutching Ardyn in desperation, holding onto him as well as he could with one arm, pulling at his clothes.

Prompto smiling brightly up at Ardyn who grinned back.

Prompto tangling his fingers in Ardyn's hair as the man kissed him.

Throwing his head back in pleasure while Ardyn bit his neck; as Ardyn entered him-

Noctis slammed the book shut. He didn't want to see this, he didn't want to know this at all, but Prompto had lived through it, the least Noctis could do was witness the reality of what his mistake had caused. It was a huge invasion of Prompto's privacy, but if knowing what he went through could help in even the smallest way, it would be worth it.

At least that's what Noctis kept telling himself as he opened the book back up.

The picture of Prompto and Ardyn cuddling naked in the bed almost made him snap it shut again, but he persevered.

The next picture was of Prompto across the room, staring at Ardyn in horror as the man laughed.

Then there was another with Ardyn pulling Prompto into a fierce kiss.

Followed by Prompto curled up on the floor next to a puddle of vomit, then huddled into a corner.

These scenes all repeated over and over again, each new set labeled as different sensory deprivation test numbers, and a span of time, one month, two months, two months and two weeks- on and on, until the scenes of Prompto trying to run and fight back tapered off- leaving just the touching, and the kissing, and the sex, and the cuddling- until the year ended.

The pictures from Year Four were mostly just pictures of Prompto curled up in Ardyn's lap in various locations, interspersed with an unfortunately pornographic photo every so often. In all of them Prompto looked mortified, but was holding onto Ardyn with obvious need.

Year five was the worst because Noctis was in the pictures.

He had known this was coming, but he wasn't prepared for the look of sheer joy and relief on Prompto's face as he smiled at the person he thought was Noctis.

Or the devastation as Ardyn dropped the illusion.

Or the resulting fury that had Prompto lunging at Ardyn and attacking him with everything he had before fully comprehending what he had done.

The all consuming terror on Prompto's face had Noctis wishing Ardyn really was still alive just so he could make him suffer the way Prompto suffered, to make him hurt; death had been merciful, a monster like Ardyn didn't deserve mercy.

The following pictures told Noctis all he never wanted to know about where the majority of Prompto's scars came from- where the taunting words carved into Prompto's arm came from.

Noctis started to cry as he stared at the photo of himself standing in front of Prompto, who looked more dead than alive and was ignoring Noctis, choosing instead to stare at the words on his arm with dull resignation.

Ardyn holding Prompto's broken body and kissing him lightly on the forehead while Prompto smiled was the final picture of the year and Noctis wanted to die.

This was so messed up.

Beyond messed up.

Ardyn had destroyed Prompto, body and mind apparently.

Even if he was able to convince Prompto that Ardyn was gone, how was he supposed to help him get past all this? These weren't things a person just got over, even with time.

And this had only been the halfway point.

The following pages labeled year six were filled with lab reports and experimental data on a magitek arm that was being rejected by the host- the host Noctis gathered, from his own knowledge as well as the multiple photos of the prosthetic being attached and removed again and again, was Prompto.

There were also reports of daemon blood testing, time of flat line, and the duration of time before Prompto's heart started beating again.

The breath got caught in Noctis' throat as he read that line.

 _Prompto had died._

It didn't matter how long it was for, Prompto had _died_.

What would have happened if Ardyn couldn't bring him back? Would they have ever even realized what had happened, or would Prompto have died there, alone and forgotten, never to be saved. Would Ardyn have even told him? Or would he have let Noctis die, believing he had saved his friends, and keep Prompto all to himself?

The possibilities were horrifyingly endless, but Prompto could have died four years before Noctis even returned and that was too much for Noctis to handle.

He needed to go find Prompto, he needed to destroy this book, but he also needed to see this to the end. There wasn't much left.

There weren't any more pictures from year six after the flat line report, but Prompto had the magitek arm at the beginning of year seven so apparently everything had gone according to Ardyn's plan.

Year seven almost exclusively consisted of pictures of Prompto and Ardyn cuddling together. It was nauseating, but at least Ardyn didn't seem to be hurting Prompto anymore. Noctis would take what he could get.

The first picture of year eight wass Ardyn fucking Prompto in Noctis' bed, and any relief he felt was immediately replaced with furious hatred.

It was followed by one of Ardyn violating Prompto again, this time while sitting on the throne.

Then in Noctis' father's bed.

Anywhere Ardyn could think to defile, there were pictures of him having sex with Prompto.

The page crumpled in Noctis' clenched fist.

Who was this fucking scrapbook even for!? Ardyn was dead, Noctis was _supposed_ to be dead... possibly Ignis and Gladio.

Noctis remembered the letter in his pocket and felt a shiver run down his spine.

 _It was for Prompto._

So he wouldn't ever forget what Ardyn had done.

Fuck.

Noctis skimmed through year nine and ten, which was just more of the same, cuddling and a listless Prompto.

The final photo caused a sharp pain in Noctis' heart, it was a selfie of three Promptos. The real Prompto in the center staring blankly into space, with the MT and Ardyn smiling on either side of him. With them all together like this, the difference was so obvious, even if Prompto looked exactly like them it was so plain to see the differences, Noctis didn't understand why he couldn't see them before.

Prompto screamed hysterically for Ardyn in the hallway outside the room and Noctis realized he didn't have the time for regrets right now, Prompto needed him. Noctis ran out the door to get to him, unintentionally taking the album with him as he went.

* * *

Prompto was wailing on the floor when Noctis found him

Noctis honestly felt like doing the same after what he had just seen, but there would be time to break down later, right now he needed to figure out how to get through to his friend.

He kneeled down next to Prompto who was shaking and sobbing, pleading for Ardyn to forgive him; for Ardyn to come back; to not leave him alone. Noctis hesitantly reached his hand out and placed it on Prompto's shoulder causing him to whip his blonde head up with a hopeful look in his eyes- a look that was quickly replaced with disappointment when he saw who it was.

"Prom I know this is hard for you to accept, but Ardyn is gone." Noctis tried.

"No." Prompto denied firmly.

"Prompto he's dead. You were there, you saw it happen."

"NO! Ardyn can't die! It's not possible! That was just a trick! He always plays tricks! He wouldn't just leave like that! Not without telling me or leaving MT to watch me, and he wouldn't just _let_ me leave either- Oh gods he's going to be so mad!" Prompto cried, hugging his legs to his chest and hiding his face behind his knees.

"Prom listen to me, you don't have to be scared, I promise you Ardyn is gone."

"You don't understand," Prompto started despondently, "He _always_ comes back, and he'd never let me go. Even if he _could_ die, there's no way he wouldn't bring me with him. I keep him entertained, he's been so nice lately, and I've been so good- before you made me leave- he wouldn't just leave me behind _like you did_." Prompto said calmly, looking right into Noctis' eyes.

Noctis flinched back as if physically struck, what was he even supposed to say to that? It's not like he could even deny it. It hurt to hear Prompto say it though, no matter how true it was.

Noctis grit his teeth, there would be time to deal with all his guilt later, he couldn't be sidetracked now.

"You can be mad at me all you want, that's fine, I can't blame you for that, but Ardyn is not coming back."

"You're lying! I don't know what kind of messed up test this is, maybe it's punishment for unintentionally running away, but I'm not falling for it again!" Prompto screamed.

Noctis couldn't handle this anymore, what was it going to take for Prompto to believe him? "Prompto listen to me! Ardyn is gone! That's why the sun is back; that's why _I'm_ back! That's why you don't have that magitek arm anymore, and your eye isn't red! That's why Ardyn left this awful scrapbook of the last decade behind for you!" Noctis yelled without considering the consequences of his words. Prompto had started frowning when Noctis mentioned the sun, but upon mention of the book, his eyes zeroed in on the object in Noctis' hands.

"Give it to me."

 _Fuck_. Noctis couldn't let Prompto see these pictures, there was no telling what it would do to him, "I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

"You just said he left it for me. That means it's mine. So give it to me." Prompto demanded, glaring at Noctis.

Of course Prompto would choose now to start listening to what he had to say, why did he even bring the stupid book with him in the first place! "I can't." Noctis repeated.

He hadn't expected Prompto to lunge at him and make a grab for the book upon his refusal of course, but with only one arm and significantly less muscle mass than he used to have, he wasn't able to rip the book from Noctis' hold- even with the surprise advantage.

That didn't stop him from trying though, and somehow in the ensuing struggle, a certain letter fell out of Noctis' pocket.

They both watched it drift to the ground, elegantly inscribed words clearly visible on the cream surface. Noctis stared at it with dread as it silently hit the floor, and in that second of stunned inactivity, Prompto was able to snatch it up, and quickly tear the envelope open with his teeth to get to the letter inside.

* * *

 _My Dearest, Prompto_

 _If your delectable mismatched eyes are reading this now, I'm afraid it means that I am dead. Dreadfully cliché as this is, it means that your precious king Noctis has finally returned and saved this infernal world from the endless darkness I created- by killing yours truly. This of course was all according to plan; no need to fret love._

 _These past ten years with you, to my eternal surprise, have been lovely. I know you will not see it that way- should you ever recover enough to feel any particular way about anything that is. I admit, I had not expected your mind to break down the way it did, it was riveting to witness. I always kept expecting to one day tire of you, but that day never came. Even after you stopped speaking and started spending all your time sleeping, I still found you intriguing._

 _I suppose, one might even say I had grown fond of having you around. I made you mine and somehow I became yours. A monster that was everything you never wanted, and I made it so I was the only thing you had. After thousands of years alone, all I had was you. Ironic really, to grow attached to the sunshine when I was the one to cloak the world in darkness. The last little bit of light in Eos, and I kept it all to myself. You are not as blindingly vibrant as you once were, all those years ago... but perhaps, now that I'm gone, you can reclaim some of that wonderful radiance, that made a simple MT clone like you, so unique. You truly are a work of art my dear. It was an honor to break you apart._

 _I cannot offer you apologies or regrets, I'm not looking for absolution or to make you feel better; the person who could have, died long ago. Make no mistake, I broke you apart and put you back together for fun. I made your body my plaything, I tricked your mind into needing my touch and following my commands because I was bored- and you, my dear Prompto, are endlessly entertaining._

 _I will miss you when I'm gone; for a time, I am sure you will miss me as well. That will pass. Eventually, if you survive, your mind will heal and you will remember the reality of what I have done to you. You will loath the very thought of me; the memory of my touch; the feel of me inside you as you moaned with desire; the warmth of my body next to yours; countless days spent curled in my lap. You will remember, no matter how much you wish to forget._

 _That is your gift to me, remembering me when I am gone so that I cannot be erased from history once more._

 _In return, I give you your freedom. Return to the world of light, to your friends, to the person you once were. I promise this isn't a trick love, I know I have pulled many on you in the past, but this is not one of them. If the sun is back and I am not there, I really am dead and you are free._

 _Make the most of it Prompto Argentum._

 _Eternally yours,_

 _Ardyn Lucis Caelum_

* * *

Prompto read the letter over and over again, staring at the words, trying to make sense of what he was seeing.

This didn't make any sense.

How could Ardyn be gone?

 _What was he supposed to do now?_

He didn't even know who he was without Ardyn anymore.

Prompto looked at the words on the envelope, _'My Dearest Prompto'_ having been only slightly damaged when he tore it open, and spotted another piece of paper inside.

 _Oh thank the gods_ he thought to himself, this would clear things up, this would be the gotcha moment where Ardyn revealed his trick. Prompto turned the envelope over, letting the contents spill out; ready for his life to finally go back to normal.

A single picture fell to the floor.

Prompto's vision started to blur as he stared at the image, so he set the letter on the floor before placing the picture on top of it so he could hold them both at once, and brought them close in an attempt to see them through the tears that refused to stop falling.

The picture was of him and Ardyn in one of Ardyn's rare moments of tenderness, where he was cupping Prompto's cheek in his hand, lightly pressing his forehead to Prompto's, and was gazing at him with such a fond smile on his face; Prompto's heart hurt just looking at it.

Ardyn was a cruel and sadistic man, and he hurt Prompto more than he thought he could be hurt, but then there were times he did things like this, where he actually seemed to care; where he gave Prompto the comfort and companionship he could get nowhere else.

Ardyn had been Prompto's world for as long as he could fully remember.

 _How was he supposed to just move on?_

A hand reached out to try and gently pull the letter and photo away from him, but Prompto hugged the letter and the photo to his chest as tears continued to roll down his face, these were just for him.

"Prompto-"

"It's really you?" Prompto asked, looking up at the man in front of him and really truly seeing Noctis for the first time.

"Yeah Prom, It's really me." Noctis choked out.

"He's... gone?" Prompto asked hesitantly, still not completely sure what he wanted the answer to be.

"He's gone."

"He said..." Prompto choked on a sob, "he said I was free."

Noctis wrapped his arms around Prompto in a tight hug, "You are. How does that make you feel?"

"Lost..."

"It's ok, we'll figure it out, I'll help you find your way."

"You came to save me..." Prompto said into Noctis' shoulder, it was like a revelation, after all this time, someone actually came to save him, actually cared enough to bother.

Noctis pulled away from the hug in order to look Prompto in the eye, "Of course I did Prom. I was _always_ coming, it just took me a long time to get here. I'm sorry you had to go through this; I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner."

"It's okay." Prompto mumbled averting his gaze.

"It's not, and never it never will be, but I'm going to spend the rest of my life making it up to you so that eventually, one day, _you_ can be okay. Okay?"

Prompto smiled, and it was small, but it was real. He looked back at Noctis, "Okay."


	8. Chapter 8

Noctis hadn't expected things to suddenly just get better- he had learned his lesson in that respect- but he had hoped to have at least a small reprieve before things got bad again. He _really_ wasn't prepared for the smile to drop off Prompto's face so quickly and have him ask for the scrapbook again.

"What- but _why?_ " There wasn't much Noctis would rather do less than give Prompto the book.

"I need it." Prompto told him firmly. Noctis still didn't understand, he knew what was in the book, Prompto _lived_ what was in the book, why- _how_ could he ever want to even touch it?

"Prompto no, you can't, it's-"

"I know what it is. I don't... I'm not going to look inside, but Ardyn- he left it for me..." Prompto groaned in frustration, "I just- I need it. I can't explain why, but I do. _Please_ Noct." Prompto pleaded and Noctis couldn't bring himself to deny the request. He held the book out for Prompto, watching silently and waiting as he opened the front cover and delicately placed the letter and the picture inside. Noctis only caught a brief glimpse of the tender moment captured in the photo before the book was closed and Prompto took it from Noctis' hands to hug it tightly to his chest.

Noctis didn't know what to say. "Prompto..."

"I'm going to my room." Prompto announced, turning around and making his way back to Noctis' old room. Noctis called out to him, but he just kept walking.

Noctis was _really_ starting to hate not having any idea what was going on. He sighed and pulled out his phone to call Gladio and Ignis, he wasn't sure how much longer they would end up being here so they might as well come up.

* * *

Prompto was tired. The day had been significantly more emotionally- and literally- exhausting than he was used to, and he hadn't gotten a chance to nap either.

He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now. Prompto had grown accustomed to a certain routine and he didn't like that it would be changing. He had handled it as well as he could the last few months because he thought it was some kind of game Ardyn was playing, but now it was just confusing and different and more than anything, he wanted things to go back to normal.

It was simple, it was _easy_ , and most importantly-as long as he was good- it didn't hurt.

 _This hurt_ , and he wasn't sure why.

Noctis was back and Ardyn was gone... he should be happy right?

Prompto didn't feel happy.

He kind of felt like his whole world was just ripped away from him.

Ardyn had expected obedience, but aside from that he asked very little of Prompto.

Ardyn took care of everything for Prompto, he cared for him, fed him, clothed him... _held him_.

Prompto didn't know how to care for himself anymore- he wasn't sure he even wanted to.

He crawled into the bed, still hugging the photo album to his chest, and curled up under the downy comforter. Prompto inhaled- the sheets still smelled like Ardyn and it helped calm down the noise in his head, but tears still pooled behind his eyelids as he fell asleep.

 _He missed the warmth_.

* * *

Noctis went to find Prompto after telling the others where to meet them. He had a brief moment of intense panic when he got to the room and didn't immediately see Prompto, but then he spotted the tuft of blonde hair almost hidden by the covers on the bed and breathed a sigh of relief. It was immediately followed by confusion, because apparently Prompto had decided this was a good time and place to sleep.

Noctis couldn't say he was particularly surprised though- unsettled? Sure. Concerned? Definitely- but if there was one thing he had grown used to since returning, it was how often Prompto seemed to sleep.

Noctis sighed to himself and went to wait in the hallway for Ignis and Gladio.

* * *

"Where's Prompto?" Gladio asked him as soon as they arrived.

"Sleeping." Noctis said pointing back into the room.

"Isn't this your room?" Ignis inquired, knowing full well that that was where Noctis told them to meet him.

Noctis looked down at the ground, not wanting to have to see their faces when he told them what he found out. "Actually, now it's the room Prompto shared with Ardyn..." Noctis trailed off, allowing the reality of the words to sink in.

"What happened Noct?" Ignis asked him quietly, the reluctance to actually know was clear in his voice, but this wasn't something they could stay in the dark about. They needed to know what he had discovered- not all the graphic details maybe, but they needed to be aware of the full scope of the situation.

"Ardyn... he left a scrapbook, full of pictures of everything he did to Prompto over the past ten years. It was... It was awful Iggy!" Noctis cried in despair, with Prompto sleeping there was nothing to stop him from breaking down. "The things he did to him- It's so much worse than we ever could have imagined!" Noctis put his hands over his eyes, pushing his palms down on them to try and erase the images from his mind.

It didn't work. He saw stars when he increased the pressure, but he couldn't get the sight of Ardyn violating and torturing his friend out of his mind.

"Noct..." Gladio said, putting a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. Noctis laughed hysterically that he was the one being comforted in this situation, he moved a hand over his mouth to try and stifle the sobs that followed as he slid down the wall, legs no longer willing to support the weight of his suffering and guilt.

Ignis sighed, leaning against the wall next to him, gently pushing his leg into Noctis' arm in silent support. "Where is the book now?"

Noctis hid his face behind his knees, "Prompto has it... along with the letter Ardyn left him."

"What? Why!?" Gladio yelled.

"He asked for it- said he needed it, and I couldn't- I didn't want to say no... I didn't know what else to do... He was crying."

"It's okay Noct, we'll deal with the consequences if the time comes when that is necessary, but we need more information if we are to help." Ignis told him gently, "Does he know that Ardyn is gone? That you are you?"

"He does... the letter convinced him somehow, he wouldn't let me see it." Noctis mumbled, "He was so surprised that I had come back for him, but I told him I was going to do whatever I could to make him okay. Then he asked for the book and went to his room to sleep!" Noctis didn't understand how Prompto could even stand being in the citadel, let alone sleep in the bed he was forced to share with that monster. "If I were him I would want to leave here as fast as possible after everything Ardyn did."

"What did he do Noct?" Ignis and Gladio asked at once, Noctis looked up at them, dreading the things he was about to say, and gave them a summary of Prompto's life over the last decade.

Their faces were pale by the time he finished, and he was having a hard time breathing through the nausea caused by going over it all again so soon. "I don't know if I can help him get better." Noctis admitted in shame, "He's been through too much, way more than any one person could handle. How can someone recover after living through something as awful as this?"

"Nothing has changed Noct, we just... we just know more information than before; information that could aid us in helping him. It will take time, but I think we can make this right." Ignis clenched his fists, "We at least owe it to him to try right?"

Noctis looked at Ignis with wide eyes, he always managed to say things so confidently that Noctis had a hard time doubting his words. It would be easy to give up, but even with all this, that would never be an option. It would be hard, but they could do this, _Prompto_ could do this.

"Right." He agreed, with renewed determination.

"What should we do while blondie is sleeping?" Gladio asked, clearly trying to change the subject so they didn't have to discuss what Prompto went through anymore. Noctis was more than willing to go along with it.

"Perhaps we should gather up some of Prompto's belongings in the mean time. Supplies are still in rather short supply, it would be smart to pack anything that might be of use." Ignis suggested. Noctis didn't like the idea of taking things for Prompto that had any connection to Ardyn, but he knew that it made sense to pack some supplies and clothes for him.

"Alright." Noctis sighed, standing up and making his way back into the room to look through Prompto's belongings for anything that might be useful.

The only thing that kept him from completely losing it when he pulled open a drawer and saw a collar with the words: _Property of Ardyn Lucis Caelum_ scrawled on it in elegant cursive, was Prompto's quietly content snores in the bed behind him.

The rest of the room was full of similar minefields, but Noctis- with the help of Ignis and Gladio- gathered up everything they needed as quickly as possible and left the room in a similarly speedy manner. Unwilling to spend longer than necessary in the room Ardyn had done vile things to their friend, they decided to wait outside and search some of the other rooms for supplies until Prompto woke up.

* * *

The first thought Prompto had when he woke up in the bed he shared with Ardyn, was that everything that had happened over the past few months had been nothing more than a very elaborate dream.

It certainly made more sense than Noctis coming back to kill Ardyn and save Prompto.

He hummed quietly to himself, thinking about how odd it was to dream something so fantastical after all this time. Prompto rarely dreamed anymore, and when he did they were only ever nightmares of floating helplessly in an endless void, unable to move, unable to feel anything except for unimaginable terror; and when he finally screamed himself awake, the only thing that managed to sooth the panic was having Ardyn there to hold on to; to chase the darkness and the loneliness away.

He _definitely_ never dreamed something so outlandish as his friends coming to save him; not anymore.

 _Oh well_ he thought unconcerned, and wondered where Ardyn had gone to. He usually stayed in bed, arm curled around Prompto's waist, hugging him comfortably against his chest, waiting until Prompto woke up so he could whisper _'Good morning Sunshine'_ in his ear, making Prompto mewl in contentment. Some mornings that would lead to more; some mornings they just stayed in bed awhile longer, Ardyn placing soft kisses on Prompto's lips and neck while they cuddled, before getting up to start the day.

It was nice.

Prompto pouted, he wanted to be held. He tightened his arm around himself and froze when he realized he was holding something against his chest.

It was the scrapbook that Ardyn had left him in the dream.

Prompto sat up and ripped open the cover, staring in wide eyed disbelief at the letter laying inside.

He read it again. It made even less sense than it did before.

 _It wasn't a dream._

 _Ardyn was gone._

"Oh good, you're up." Prompto dragged his gaze away from the letter and turned his head toward the sound of the voice, staring at Noctis as he walked over to the bed.

 _It was all real._

Prompto nodded absentmindedly, looking back to the letter and reverently returned it to its place inside the album. It was the only thing he had that proved this was all real, it was Ardyn's last words- words that wouldn't just burn to ash before his very eyes, leaving nothing behind but whispers on the wind. This letter was important, it was all he had left to keep him grounded in reality.

It was everything.

He didn't know how he was supposed to be feeling about everything that was happening, feelings were... difficult, and painful. Prompto didn't want to hurt. Too much and he would shut down again- that sounded nice actually. He was only dimly aware of the frequent catatonic episodes he had, but Ardyn was always so gentle with him, taking care of everything when Prompto didn't work properly- Prompto could never understand why he bothered with a broken MT like him, but he couldn't help being grateful.

But Ardyn wasn't here anymore, Prompto was ' _free_ ', who would take care of him now if he retreated into his mind? Noctis was calling him, he blinked up at him, humming inquisitively. It was probably best to try and stay at least semi cognizant, Noctis shouldn't have to deal with Prompto being broken anymore than he already had.

"We packed your stuff up, it's time to go home Prom. If you're ready." Noctis smiled at him- at least Prompto thought it was a smile, it looked like it hurt- but where was home? Weren't they home now? He knew he was from Niflheim, just like all the other clones; but Ardyn said that he belonged in Lucis as the rightful king, and Prompto belonged with Ardyn... Ardyn was gone, so where was home?

"...To Zegnautus?" He hazarded a guess, he had spent a considerable portion of his life there with Ardyn so maybe.

The pained attempt at a smile dropped off of Noctis' face, "...No, to the lighthouse."

 _Ah from the 'not' dream_ , that made sense. Without Ardyn, that was as much a home as anything else he supposed, "Oh. Okay." He agreed, hugging the book to his chest and getting out of the bed.

"Is there- do you have everything you need from here?" Noctis sounded unsure, did he always used to be like this? Prompto couldn't remember.

 _Ardyn was never unsure_.

Prompto looked around the room for things he might want to take with him, he didn't own much of anything- at least nothing that he cared about. The closet had been mostly cleared out, all that remained were some of Ardyn's clothes. One of Ardyn's coats and his scarf were draped over a chair by the window. Prompto had everything he wanted in his hand, the only other thing that he could claim as his own was Ardyn himself, and Prompto didn't even have that anymore. He walked over to the chair, placing the book down so he could slip into the massive coat and wrap the scarf around his neck. It was difficult with only one arm, but he didn't mind. The coat still smelled like Ardyn, it would fade away in time, but it was nice; it made him feel safe.

Prompto picked his book up and turned back to Noctis, "Ready."

Noctis looked pale, he opened his mouth as if to speak, but remained silent. Prompto tilted his head in confusion, "Noct?"

Noctis visibly pulled himself together, snapping his mouth shut and shaking his head, "It's nothing, sorry, let's go." He said, putting his hand on Prompto's back and leading him out the door. Prompto wanted to lean into the touch, but he remembered how Noctis acted all the previous times he tried to take more than he was given; he didn't know how much Noctis would put up with before he realized Prompto wasn't worth the trouble and left him alone again. Prompto didn't understand why he was here in the first place, he wasn't going to push his luck if he could help it.

Ignis and Gladio were waiting in the hallway outside of the room, Prompto ducked his head down when he saw them. How was he supposed to act around them? Should he apologize for being a bother? For still being around when the Prompto they actually wanted was dead? They spent longer than they had even know Prompto with MT. Noctis had been gone, but even he picked MT over Prompto when all this started.

Gladio growled when he saw him, and Prompto did his best to hide his face in the folds of Ardyn's scarf. "Sorry." _Sorry for being a bother; sorry for not being who you want; sorry for still being alive even though I have nothing to live for anymore._

"What are you-"

"Gladio not now." Noctis hissed, "It's okay Prom, let's just go home." He soothed, wrapping his arm around Prompto's shoulders, Prompto melted into him, seeking as much contact as possible; he hummed in acquiescence, shame momentarily forgotten in the haze of contentment.

Prompto didn't care if they didn't like him, just as long as they didn't leave him alone again.

* * *

They decided to stop by Hammerhead on the way back to Cape Caem to see Cindy and update her on the situation. Noctis wasn't necessarily sure it was the best idea right now, what with Prompto dressed like... that, but if they didn't check in with her soon, they would be hearing about it later.

There was also the hope that seeing old faces would spark some of the old Prompto back to life.

Cindy was waiting for the in front of the garage when they arrived, Ignis having called ahead to let her know they were on the way. "'Bout time y'all stopped by!" She put her hands on her hips, smile breaking across her face as they all stepped out of the car and only dimming slightly when she caught sight of Prompto.

She walked up to Prompto and gently cupped his cheek, handling the situation so well Noctis couldn't help but feel a tiny bit envious and incredibly grateful. "How have ya been doing little bird?" She asked him softly. Prompto nuzzled into her hand and smiled at her, "You're Cindy."

"That's me." She grinned.

"Ardyn used to bring me pictures of you. I always thought you looked so nice and happy, It's so nice to meet you!" Prompto exclaimed bouncing excitedly, unconcerned that the smiles had dropped from everyone else's faces.

"Oh." She breathed, Noctis watched her struggle to figure out what to say in the face of this new development. She briefly turned her wide eyes to Noctis in a silent plea for assistance but he had no help to give. Seeing that he was once again completely useless in anything related to helping his friend, she turned back to Prompto and smiled brightly at him- it almost looked real. "It's... nice to meet you too Prompto." She pulled her hand away from his face to run her fingers through his hair, Prompto practically purred in contentment, unconcerned that someone who was apparently a stranger to him was touching him with such familiarity.

Noctis didn't know how to handle this new problem- he wasn't even sure if it was better or worse that Prompto at least had some vague idea of who Cindy was considering the source of the knowledge. So he did the only thing he could think of, and chose to flee from the problem now and return to it later when he was more equipped to deal with it. "I think it's time to head back to Cape Caem now, I know we just got here but we should really try to get back before nightfall."

Cindy nodded, "Alright, just don't be... strangers." She said trying to remain upbeat. She looked at Prompto and bit her lip, frowning indecisively for a second before pulling him into a hug. Noctis was only just able to make out the barely audible apology she whispered in Prompto's ear.

"What for?" Prompto asked as she pulled away.

"Nothing... everything- it doesn't matter, I just want you to know I'll always be here if you need me." She told him with a watery smile on her face. "Now y'all just get settled in the car," she gestured to Ignis and Gladio, gently pushing Prompto towards them, "I just need to have a quick word with the Prince."

She waited until the others were all settled and the doors were shut before speaking softly, "I spent ten years with him, he is one of my best friends and now he doesn't even know me. That's all that's running through my mind right now."

"Cindy..."

"My best friend has no idea who I am, because none of that was him. I spent so long getting to know a fake, that I forgot Prompto really would have only known me for a few months before he was taken. Why would he remember me?" She laughed in an attempt to disguise the sob she couldn't help.

Noctis hadn't even considered that, Cindy had played such an important role in their journey it felt like they knew her forever, but it did make a horrible kind of sense.

"I hate this." She cried, looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"I do too." He said pulling her into a tight hug.

She clutched at his back, "I just want my friend back, but I never even had him in the first place."

"Prompto cared about you Cindy, even though he only knew you for a short time, you were his friend, he's just forgotten. I'm sure he can be your friend again... if you want."

"Of course I do!" She yelled shoving him lightly, he smiled. "Good."

Cindy huffed at him, pushing him towards the car, "Just get our little bird home safe, I'll visit when I can."

"See you later Cindy." Noctis said, before getting into the car and heading back home.


	9. Chapter 9

Returning to Cape Caem was like waking up from a dream. It was as if seeing the familiar lighthouse and finally being aware that this wasn't just some elaborate trick Ardyn was playing on him allowed him to see the world around him for what it actually was. Prompto felt the warmth of the sun on his back and looked up at it in awe, basking in the glow of the star he hadn't truly experienced in over ten years. Tears prickled in his eyes as he gazed around the surrounding area, he wanted to see more, he wanted to explore.

Prompto took a step forward- and stopped. Was he allowed to go off on his own? Ardyn was gone, he said he was free, did that mean he could do what he wanted to? He looked over at Noctis who was just leaning against the car watching him, when he saw Prompto look at him he smiled.

"Am I allowed to-" Prompto started, but stopped when the smile fell from Noctis' face, that wasn't right, he didn't think Noctis would want him to ask that. "Can I-" No that was still asking for permission, he didn't need permission anymore... right? "I want to look around?" Prompto tried, unfortunately still making it sound like a question.

"Oh!" Noctis breathed, smile returning to his face, "That would be great, you know I haven't actually got a chance to look around myself yet. Let's just drop our stuff inside and then we can go explore."

Prompto looked down at the book still clutched tightly to his chest, he didn't really want to leave it behind, but he supposed it made sense, he didn't want anything to happen to it, so he followed Noctis into the house and went upstairs to delicately place the book on his bed. Noctis was waiting by the door for him when he went back down, Prompto wasn't sure why Noctis even wanted to come with him in the first place, but he didn't mind the company.

"Ready?" Noct asked. Prompto just nodded his head in confirmation. Once they were outside, Noctis grabbed Prompto's hand, holding it gently in his as they walked around.

It took awhile for Prompto to be able to look away from the sight of their fingers tangled together to actually pay attention to his surroundings. He didn't know why Noctis was doing this, taking care of him; acting like he wanted Prompto around- but the warmth he felt from the gesture alone somehow rivaled that of the sun.

They spent the next few hours exploring the Cape, walking through the grass, smelling the salty ocean air, and watching the sun set over the horizon.

As Prompto lay in bed that night curled around Ardyn's book, he couldn't help smiling. Considering how it started, this had ended up being a pretty good day.

* * *

The following weeks, unfortunately, were not as good. Prompto was only slightly more talkative than he had been before the trip to Insomnia, and to top it off, he had become rather distant. At least as much as he could be without panicking about being alone. But compared to how much he was clinging to Noctis and basking in any kind of physical contact when he still thought Noctis was Ardyn, the difference was unsettling.

He still curled up in bed with Noctis to sleep, but it was clearly because the few times Prompto attempted to sleep in his own bed, he started crying in his sleep before waking himself up with a scream that was almost immediately followed by a panic attack; all the while calling out desperately for a person who wasn't there.

After the third night in a row of this, it was unanimously agreed upon that Prompto shouldn't sleep alone, no matter how much he insisted it wasn't necessary; that he didn't want to bother them. It was clear to everyone that he was lying, that he desperately wanted and needed the comfort of another person to even attempt to get a good night's rest.

* * *

Prompto hardly ever took off Ardyn's coat, much to the displeasure of the others, and he rarely ever let the book out of his sight, even though Noctis knew he never actually looked through it.

* * *

He read Ardyn's letter religiously. He would wake up in Noctis' arms and make this content little sigh, but as soon as his brain fully woke up and he realized it was Noctis, not Ardyn, he was cuddling with, he would tense up and pull away from the embrace with a quiet apology. Afterwards, he would go to his own bed and delicately remove the letter from the book to read.

Noctis hated it.

Hated that Prompto was so distant, hated that he kept apologizing for everything.

Hated that the one thing that was able to actually comfort Prompto was a letter from a monster.

* * *

Prompto also started spending a lot of time outside. They were concerned at first when he went off on his own, but they also knew they couldn't keep constantly hovering around him. Prompto was his own person, he shouldn't need someone watching him all the time, he wasn't a prisoner.

Not anymore.

So even though it effectively widened the already growing distance between them, they let Prompto do his own thing. They knew it would take him awhile to forgive them- if he ever did- maybe a little space would help in the long run. He never went far, and always came back after a few hours, or when Ignis called him into eat, but it was clear that being outside, basking in the sunlight amongst the newly blossoming wildflowers, was helping Prompto- little by little, come back to life after so long spent in darkness.

* * *

Inarguably, the worst part was that everything Prompto did or said tended to relate back to Ardyn. None of them were surprised of course considering, from what they had gathered, Ardyn was basically the only person Prompto interacted with for ten years.

Everything was "Ardyn said-" Ardyn did this. Ardyn did that. They all did their best to be encouraging and act happy to hear about all the things Ardyn did, as well as cheer Prompto up when he got sad about Ardyn being gone.

That didn't mean they had to like it.

The most upsetting thing for Noctis was that Prompto kept accidentally calling him Ardyn. He smiled when he did it too, just a small fragile thing, but still a smile- it always crumbled away once he realized his mistake. Noctis tried to tell him it was okay, but he would just mumble an apology with glistening eyes, hug Ardyn's coat tightly around him, and run outside.

It was an incident just like this that inevitably caused things to take a turn.

* * *

Contrary to what some would assume- based on how his life had gone, anger was not something that Prompto was prone to indulging in. He never saw the use in being mad about things he had no control over. He was often frustrated by his own perceived failures- not being strong enough, not being smart enough, or thin enough- any number of things really, but he was rarely angry.

The day that changed started like all the others.

Prompto woke up wrapped in a cocoon of warmth and for a moment, believed he was back in the safety and security of Ardyn's embrace. Back in a world he actually understood. Then the moment passed as he realized the body pressed against his was much smaller than he was used to; as he remembered that Ardyn was gone.

"Prompto..." Noctis said softly, causing Prompto to tense up and pull away from the physical contact he desperately craved.

He kept doing this. He tried to tell them he didn't need to share a bed with someone, tried to tell them not to bother, but no one listened. He knew he wasn't worth it, but Prompto couldn't help being selfishly thankful for their insistence. If he was already sharing a bed with Noctis though, the least he could do was not invade his space further by burrowing himself into Noctis' arms during the night.

"Sorry." Prompto mumbled, ignoring Noctis' attempts to tell him it was okay.

None of this was okay. None of this even seemed real still.

Prompto got up from Noctis' bed and walked over to his own, readjusting Ardyn's coat over his left shoulder as he went. Without an arm to keep it secured, it slipped down quite often. It didn't bother him really, he was used to it. The comfort Ardyn's coat gave him was worth the minor inconvenience.

The photo album Ardyn left him was kept in plain sight, cushioned securely atop the covers of Prompto's unused bed. Every morning he would go to it, open the cover and gently take out Ardyn's letter. He read it first thing every day, it was the only thing keeping him sane. It hurt to read, and Prompto still couldn't completely believe it was true, but it kept him in the here and now. He tended to drift through the days feeling more dead than alive. Sometimes the thought would pop into his head that maybe he was dead, but his body just didn't get the message, so he was stuck here like a ghost. Unable to find peace in the beyond, cursed to haunt his friends and burden them with his continued existence.

Why did Ardyn get to die while Prompto remained trapped?

Was it a punishment?

What did he do?

Did he deserve it?

He probably did.

He was trying to be on his best behavior now, trying not to bother the others too much, trying to give them space away from him. Prompto didn't like to be alone if he could help it, the sun felt wonderful after the endless night. It couldn't compare to the warmth of a hug, but if a little alone time stopped Noct and the others from leaving him behind again, he would deal. He already didn't understand why they were keeping him around, it was probably best that he didn't push them to their limit any quicker than necessary by hanging all over them.

Maybe if he was good enough, they would stay.

Maybe if he was good enough... Ardyn would come back for him.

Prompto didn't realize he had been staring blankly at the wall, until someone called his name. He blinked, trying to clear his head as he placed the letter back in the book.

He turned with a smile, "Sorry Ardyn I got-" distracted... fuck. The smile on his face became brittle, "No you're Noct, I meant Noct. You're always just Noct."

"Prompto it's okay, I get it." Noctis said soothingly.

Prompto couldn't help the glare he directed Noctis' way at hearing that. "What is it exactly that you get Noct?" Prompto asked sharply, anger bubbling up suddenly in a way he hadn't felt in years. "Do you feel broken? Do you feel worthless?" he stomped over to Noctis and poked a finger into his chest. "Do you know what it feels like to have everyone move on with their lives and leave you behind? Do you know what it feels like to have someone who holds your miserable life in their hands promise you that they would never leave you, and then have them do exactly that!?" Noctis just stood there silently, Prompto growled, "Well Noct, which is it?!"

"I was just trying to say it's okay if you accidently call me Ardyn sometimes, I didn't mean anything by it." Noctis said, trying to calm him down.

The time for calm had passed.

Prompto was furious.

"None of this is okay Noct! Don't you get that!? Ardyn lied to me, he said he would always be there, he said that I was his. He said no one was ever coming for me, it was just supposed to be me and him. He lied about EVERYTHING! He even lied about being immortal! He was my entire world, and now he's just gone!" Prompto spun away from Noctis, dodging the hands that tried to reach for him, and walked back over to the book on his bed, "Free he said... what a joke." He laughed, glaring down at the book before picking it up and throwing into the corner of the room. It hit the wall with a bang, falling open and scattering some of the pictures, but he didn't care. Ardyn's coat slipped down his shoulder again, he ripped it off and threw it as hard as he could in the direction of the book with a scream, "YOU LYING ASSHOLE!"

You stupid jerk!

You always planned to leave didn't you!?

You're never coming back are you?

I hate you.

Prompto stood there breathing heavily for a moment, only managing to think through the anger when he heard the whispering behind him.

"This is good right?" Gladio.

"I'm not sure." and Ignis, so they all came to watch him freak out.

Prompto turned around to face them, leveling a glare their way as he marched past them out the door and down the stairs.

"Prompto!" Noctis called after him, sounding alarmed, Prompto ignored him and walked outside, slamming the door behind him.

They had left him once too.

They would leave him again soon enough.

He wished they would hurry up and do it already.

* * *

Prompto didn't go far, he didn't want to be alone, but he couldn't be around Noctis and the others right now. He was just so mad, at Ardyn, at Noct, at himself; at everyone. All he ever did was try to do the right thing, to be good and follow orders, but it got him nothing. Ardyn still left him, the others didn't want him. Not that he could blame them, but that didn't mean it didn't still hurt.

Prompto didn't want to feel this way, he didn't want this anger, he didn't want to lash out and alienate the only people who were still-for whatever reason, bothering to put up with him. He just couldn't help it.

Prompto ran around the cape, trying to burn off some of the anger. It felt good to be moving, it was cathartic; he didn't think about anything for the next few hours but the passing scenery and the ground beneath his feet.

He was still mad hours later as the sun set, but it was much milder than before; it was manageable. He headed back in when he heard Ignis' calling his name.

* * *

Prompto ate his dinner silently, ignoring Gladio and Noctis' attempts to start a conversation. When he was finished he brought his plate to the sink and left to take a shower.

"Prompto." Noctis said with hesitance, Prompto didn't bother looking back.

The shower was nice.

* * *

That night Prompto got into his own bed, nightmares be damned.

Noctis tried to join him when he came up, Prompto shot him down before he could even sit, "I'm sleeping by myself tonight."

"But Prom-"

Prompto growled, "Get the fuck away from me Noctis."

Noctis flinched, but didn't argue.

Prompto fell asleep angry, and when the nightmares inevitably crept up, Prompto was too mad to be scared.

* * *

Prompto was still mad the next morning.

And the day after that.

And the week after that.

Why the fuck shouldn't he be angry?

After everything Ardyn did, he just left.

He got to leave.

Prompto was stuck dealing with the mess he left behind.

It was bullshit.

Noctis kept looking at him with his stupid sad eyes, trying to make him feel better.

Ignis kept making his favorite foods.

Gladio just grumbled, looking like he wanted to say something, but was always stopped by the others.

It was just so frustrating.

Prompto wished to the gods they would just stop pretending already and do something!

Yell at him, hit him, get rid of him- anything!

The waiting was killing him, he didn't want them to go, but he needed this to end.

* * *

"Prompto how do I fix this? What do you want? Please I'll do anything." Noctis said to him days later, clearly having reached the end of his capacity to handle the situation.

Prompto looked at Noctis, and after weeks of near constant anger, Prompto felt the waves of fury die down. What replaced the anger was inarguably worse. In place of the anger, there came a devastating, desperate need.

What do I want? Prompto thought hysterically.

The only thing I want is-

"Ardyn." He rasped. He wanted Ardyn. He always wanted Ardyn. He had been so mad that Ardyn had lied to him, he ignored how much he wanted him back.

Ardyn who took care of him.

Ardyn who was predictable.

Ardyn who Prompto understood.

Ardyn who was Prompto's just as much as Prompto was Ardyn's.

"What?" Noctis asked.

Prompto blinked at him. Blinked at the Chosen King of Lucis who faced down death and came out alive.

"Bring him back."

"Prom I don't understand." Noctis said looking confused, but Prompto ignored that, rushing up to Noctis and placing his hand on Noctis' chest. Why didn't he think of this sooner!?

"Bring Ardyn back." Prompto bounced on his feet, "You can do that right? If anyone could it's you!" He smiled at his friend, hope gasping to life for the first time in years deep inside him.

Noctis stared at him with wide eyes, "Prompto... you know I can't do that- wouldn't do that even if I could."

Tears fell from Prompto's eyes, "Why not!?"

"Because he hurt you!" Noctis yelled, "They only reason I would ever choose to bring that monster back, would be so I could kill him again for what he did to you!"

"Then kill me too." Prompto pleaded, he couldn't do this anymore, he didn't know how; didn't want to.

Noctis had taken a horrified step back at his request, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I can't handle this Noct, I don't know how to be whoever it is you want me to be anymore."

"I just want you to be you Prom." Noctis stepped closer to him, and grabbed his hand, holding it gently like it- like he, was precious. Prompto lips twitched into a sad, broken little smile, "I'm no one without Ardyn, so if you won't bring him back, send me to him. I'm not worth the effort anyway, putting me out of my misery would be best for everyone."

"Is that what you are? Miserable?" Noctis asked, sounding increasingly miserable himself.

Prompto just stared at him.

"What happened to being angry?"

Prompto sighed, "Being angry wasn't going to fix anything. I mean what's the use in yelling at someone who isn't here? It wasn't going to bring him back. I didn't want to be angry, I just wanted him back; wanted him to take me with him... I was mad he lied to me after he promised to never let me go."

"Sounds more like a threat." Noctis growled.

Prompto laughed, "It was at first yeah, but then it became a comfort; and assurance that I wouldn't be left behind ever again... Didn't work out too well for me did it? People are just dying to get away from me it seems." He laughed again, it sounded more like a sob.

Noctis' hand tightened around his, "Listen to me Prompto, I know you have no reason to believe me, but I will never leave you again. It's you and me till the day we die- a day that is years and years away from now by the way!"

Prompto just shook his head, and pulled his hand away from Noctis' hold. Maybe Noctis really did think he was going to stay, but Prompto knew it was only a matter of time before he drove Noct away.

It didn't matter anyway, Noctis couldn't bring Ardyn back, and he wasn't planning on setting Prompto free of this life any time soon, so why even bother trying to argue.

Prompto walked over to the corner of the room he had so carelessly thrown all that he had left of Ardyn into a few weeks earlier, and bent down to gently smooth the crumpled pages and tuck the pictures back into the book . He dusted off the cover, making sure the letter and the accompanied photo were unharmed, and returned it to its place on his bed. Then he shook out the coat and slipped back into it, before getting into bed. It had been an emotionally exhausting day.

Noctis didn't attempt to continue the abruptly cancelled conversation, thankfully understanding that Prompto was done talking. He just whispered a quiet "good night Prom" before leaving the room.

Prompto pulled the coat tightly around him, pressing his face into the folds of fabric .

It didn't smell like Ardyn anymore.

Despair consumed him.

* * *

Depression wasn't anything new for Prompto, it had been a part of him his whole life; feeding his insecurities and making him feel worthless. It had only grown stronger in the years spent with Ardyn, beginning with finding out about his origins and having his friends leave him behind. It progressed as the years went by and no one came for him; as he continued to lose more and more of who he was. He took comfort in Ardyn's company because he knew a monster like him was all someone like Prompto really deserved.

Inevitably the sadness turned to apathy, because really, what was the use in being sad about his life? It didn't matter- he didn't matter, why bother crying over something he couldn't change? So the sadness took a backseat to his hard earned apathy for awhile, allowing him a brief respite from the soul deep sorrow that was eating him alive.

Falling back into it however, was as easy as breathing, he didn't even have to think about it. Like taking a breath, his body just knew what to do.

* * *

Prompto didn't get out of bed the next day, he curled up under the covers, wrapped snuggly in the folds of Ardyn's coat and stared listlessly out the window. The book and the letter were next to him on the bed, but he didn't bother with them. He knew what the letter said by heart at this point, there was nothing in it that would make him feel any better. All it would do was confirm once again that Ardyn was gone.

Ardyn was gone.

Prompto was still here.

That was the one thing he kept coming back to, the one thing that refused to make sense.

Prompto was only still alive after all this time because Ardyn took care of him and told him he wasn't allowed to die; told him that only he was allowed to kill Prompto.

With Ardyn gone who was supposed to kill him?

With Ardyn gone, who was supposed to set him free?

How could Ardyn leave him alone like this? Leave him alive like this? Prompto wasn't supposed to exist without Ardyn- couldn't exist without Ardyn...

Didn't want to exist without him.

Did he want to exist at all?

He wasn't sure anymore. He certainly didn't see the point.

Noct and the others had come back for him, no matter how accidently it probably was, they had come for Prompto. Shouldn't that have been enough to make him want to stay? To make him want to try? It was just... he wasn't their Prompto anymore, he was Ardyn's...

Used to be Ardyn's.

Now he was no one's.

* * *

Noctis came in later in the day to try and get him out of bed, Prompto didn't even bother to respond, just continued to stare past him, gaze still fixed on the window, till Noctis left.

Ignis brought him food, but when Prompto made no move to even attempt to eat, Ignis was forced to accept defeat.

Gladio eventually came in and physically lifted him out of bed to carry him downstairs. Prompto didn't complain or attempt to struggle. It didn't matter where he was, location wouldn't make him feel any better. Right now the only person who maybe could was Ardyn. Not because he would be particularly kind to Prompto, or treat him any better than his friends did, but because Prompto knew who he was supposed to be with Ardyn.

With Ardyn it didn't matter that he was worthless, and broken. For whatever reason, Ardyn didn't look at him and see an unwanted, unloved, malfunctioning MT unit- he saw him as something worth his time. Worth his time to mold into someone new, to feed, to clothe, to hold and care for; worth his time to keep.

Prompto didn't want Ardyn back because he loved him, even he wasn't foolish or masochistic enough for that, he wanted Ardyn because life with him was easy. It was predictable, there were set rules to follow, things he understood- and he never once feared that he would be left alone again.

Ardyn always came back.

Until he didn't.

* * *

To the others it probably seemed like Prompto was having another one of his catatonic episodes. Unfortunately that was not the case, Prompto was fully aware of his surroundings, he just had no motivation to do anything. He didn't want to move, to talk, or to eat; he just wanted to sleep. At least when he was asleep the constant torrent of negative emotions wasn't so apparent, and he was just so tired.

So Prompto stayed in bed, content to waste away wrapped up in Ardyn's coat, just like he was always meant to- just this time, it was without the man there as well.

Noctis had gone back to sharing a bed with Prompto, it wasn't the same, and it wouldn't make a difference either way, but being held through the night- being cared for, helped Prompto feel slightly better, even if it was only for a short while. Noctis didn't yell at him when he cried all over him in the morning either. He just held Prompto until he managed to take a breath without sobbing, then he held him a little longer to make sure he was okay, then he got out of bed and went about his day. Prompto stayed in bed unless someone (Gladio usually) decided to carry him downstairs to make him eat, or brought him outside to sit in the sun.

Prompto couldn't deny he liked being in the warmth of the sun, but going himself just wasn't worth the physical or mental effort it would take for him to get out of bed. When he was asleep he didn't have to think, and if he dreamed, he usually forgot them shortly after waking up. Being awake just took too much of a toll on his already fragile mental state. He did everything he could to not think about Ardyn, to not think about how he had to keep living while Ardyn got to die and leave him behind- to just not think about anything. It took a considerable effort when everything inside him wanted to scream and cry out in agony. It hurt to be abandoned, to be lied to. It hurt to be unwanted, and unloved. It hurt to be broken, to be alone.

It hurt to be Prompto.

He didn't think he wanted to be Prompto anymore. Who would? Being Prompto brought nothing but pain and suffering on him and everyone he cared about.

Even Ardyn- an immortal man who had lived for centuries- couldn't outrun the curse that was Prompto.

So how come, he still had to be here? He didn't have anything left to offer- if he ever did- he was just a broken science experiment that had long outlived its usefulness.

There were times, Prompto wished he could just end it all himself.

He had almost died a few times under Ardyn's care, but only once had it been intentional. It was after the year Ardyn pretended to be Noct, after he stopped believing anyone would ever come for him- after the words were carved across his skin that told him he was alone. That was the first and last time Prompto attempted to take his life into his own hands, and finally put an end to it.

Unfortunately- or fortunately depending on who you ask- Ardyn had found him in time.

* * *

Prompto stared at the blood steadily streaming from the two long cuts on his inner thighs. They had hurt at first, but they didn't anymore; now he just felt numb. The knife fell from his limp fingers and dropped into the puddle of blood surrounding him.

He heard a gasp from the door and he attempted to sluggishly lift his head to look but before he could, warm hands cupped his cheeks and lifted it for him.

"Oh my dear what have you done to yourself?"

Prompto blinked to try and clear the bleariness from his eyes, it looked like Ardyn was staring down at him in concern, but that couldn't be right, Ardyn didn't care about him.

No one cared about him.

"Let's get you fixed up." Ardyn sighed, leaning forward to place a light kiss on Prompto's forehead before scooping him up into his arms, unconcerned about the blood staining his clothes. Prompto whined at the sharp pain he felt from being moved, but leaned into the warmth of Ardyn's body.

"Why did you do it? After all this time, why now?" Ardyn asked him, tightening his hold on Prompto as he spoke.

The reason seemed obvious to Prompto, but he indulged the man anyway. "I didn't want to be alone anymore. I just wanted to be free."

Ardyn was silent for awhile as they walked down the hallway toward the clinic. Prompto figured he had nothing to say to Prompto's statement. They reached the clinic and Ardyn gave him an elixir, healing his self inflicted wounds in a matter of seconds, the pain was just starting to fade when Ardyn spoke.

"You're not alone love, maybe I'm not the company you want, but I'll always be here; and one day, I'll set you free. I promise. Just stay alive a little longer okay?"

Prompto stared at Ardyn with wide eyes, he hadn't ever thought of it like that, but the man was right, Prompto wasn't alone, he had Ardyn, maybe that could be enough. Someone who would always be there for him sounded like a dream, even if it was Ardyn, at least he wouldn't ever be alone again.

"Okay."

"Promise?" Ardyn asked, holding out a pinkie.

"Promise." Prompto said with a small smile, struggling to keep his eyes open as he locked fingers with the man.

Ardyn smiled, "Thank you my dear."

The last thing Prompto remembered before falling asleep was the press of Ardyn's forehead against his own and a quiet whisper.

"I don't want to be alone either."

* * *

Prompto never attempted to take his life again after that night.

He kept his promise. But what was the point in continuing to honor that promise when Ardyn had broken his own? He set Prompto free, but what good was that when Ardyn still left him alone.

Prompto sighed, it would be so easy to end it; to be with Ardyn in the beyond, but he figured he could at least wait until Noct and the others realized he wasn't worth their time and left to make his decision.

Just wait out the clock.

He could do that.

* * *

A few weeks passed without much change. Aside from bringing him downstairs to eat and get some fresh air, the others mostly allowed him to lay in bed and sleep. They grew visibly more concerned each day, but it was clear they didn't know how to help.

It made no difference to Prompto.

* * *

Then they started talking to him.

Apologizing.

* * *

It started with Ignis, from what he could remember, this came as no surprise.

Ignis came and sat in the chair that had been placed next to Prompto's bed.

"Hello Prompto."

Prompto blinked at him.

Ignis sighed, "I had hoped to do this once you were more yourself, but enough time has passed that I feel it would be remiss of me to let it go unsaid any longer. I confess I have also been putting it off out of my own selfish desire to not have to face the reality of the what I have done, but no more."

Prompto watched as Ignis tightened his hand into a fist, before relaxing it and reaching forward to rest it on top of Prompto's hand. The contact was enough to grab Prompto's attention, making him actually focus on his surroundings and the things Ignis was saying to him.

"I wish I could blame my lack of sight for being unable to see that the Prompto we rescued from Zegnautus Keep was not you- but even if I could, there was no reason I should have continued to fall for such a trick for the next ten years." Ignis grit his teeth, "For months I have been going over it in my head, what I could have done differently, how I should have figured it out sooner, how there was no excuse for not saving you. I lost my sight years ago, I gave it up to save Noct; I don't regret it, but it wasn't until that monster revealed the horrible truth- the truth that should have been obvious, that I truly felt blind."

Ignis rubbed his free hand over his eyes, "Prompto, I know nothing I say will ever be enough to make up for how egregiously I failed you, but I need you to know how deeply sorry I am for everything."

Prompto followed the tear that slid down Ignis' cheek with his eyes, until it dripped off his chin. Then he turned his hand over and grabbed hold of Ignis'. "It's okay Iggy, I don't blame you." He never had, even when he still held out hope they would come, he never blamed them. He always just figured it was his own fault, something about him, that made him so easy to replace.

Ignis refused to accept forgiveness so easily, he just kept saying how sorry he was. Prompto said nothing more, and after an hour or so, Ignis left.

Prompto wasn't sure why he had even bothered to apologize at all.

* * *

Gladio came next a few days later.

He sat in the same chair Ignis had and stared at the floor. Prompto watched him do this for a considerable amount of time before Gladio finally moved, placing his hand atop Prompto's much like Ignis had done before. "Iggy said you liked it when he held your hand." Gladio grunted, Prompto just blinked at him, but he didn't deny that he did indeed take comfort in the gesture.

They sat in silence for a bit longer until Gladio was ready to talk, "Fuck Prom, you know I'm no good at this." Gladio growled, sounding more angry than anything, but it was clear he was holding himself back from yelling. Prompto was grateful for that.

"It's just... everything I was supposed to do I failed ya know?" Gladio laughed, "Couldn't save Iggy from losing his eyes, couldn't save Noct from getting sucked into the crystal, couldn't save you... didn't even realize I needed to." Gladio looked at Prompto, "What good is a shield that can't protect anyone? My whole life, I gave everything I had to be the strongest and toughest man I could be, as the king's shield that was my duty. I was supposed to protect him- protect all of you, but I failed. I had so many chances, and I failed at every single one! I was your only hope and I left you with that monster for ten years."

Gladio tightened his hold on Prompto's hand, "Noct was stuck in a crystal, and Iggy was blind, but what excuse did I have to not see what was right in front of me? I should have seen it Prom, I was the only one who was left that could, and I didn't. I failed you and I am so gods damned sorry."

Prompto opened his mouth to say the same thing had to Ignis, but Gladio cut him off, "Don't you go saying it's okay, or you don't blame me, or whatever, because that is bullshit Prompto! Maybe that's what you really think, maybe Ardyn messed you up so much you think you deserved it, but I don't give a shit. I don't care that everyone else was just as convinced by the fake, I should have known better- I should have been better. So it doesn't matter if you don't blame me, because I still blame me- probably always will."

Prompto blinked at him, choosing not to say anything in response to all that. What was there to say? The things Gladio said were true, but Prompto never wanted to blame him or the others for leaving him. Blame led to anger, anger led to hate. Prompto never hated his friends, he loved them, always had. Even having them leave him behind couldn't change that.

Gladio sighed, patting Prompto's hand and standing up, "Feel better Prom."

* * *

The next week Cindy showed up.

When she came into the room, she passed right by the chair and sat next to him on the bed, humming softly as she carded her fingers through his hair.

Prompto sighed heavily in contentment. He didn't know Cindy very well, only really knew her from the stories Ardyn told him, and from briefly meeting her a few months ago, but he liked her. She was nice to him, and there was a surprising amount of care in her gentle touches. Prompto didn't know what it was like to have a sister, but he thought it might be kind of like this.

"The Prince told me you weren't feeling too good, so I figured it was about time I came to visit." She smiled at him. Prompto tried to smile back but he couldn't quite manage it, Cindy noticed. "What's wrong darlin'?" She asked concerned, wiping away the tear he hadn't even noticed from his cheek.

"I'm still here." Prompto confessed, speaking to Cindy didn't seem as hard as speaking to the others felt. Maybe it was because she was basically a stranger to him, or maybe it was how she treated him like he was delicate. In another life, Prompto would have hated to be thought of as something breakable, but the person he was now, felt like he could break apart at any moment. The way she treated him made him feel cared for.

"Where else would you be?" Cindy asked.

"With Ardyn..."

Cindy's remained carefully expressionless, "He's dead Prom." She said without judgment or anger, but she wasn't sugar coating it. She wanted him to know, but Prompto already knew Ardyn was gone, that was the problem.

Prompto looked into her eyes, "I should be too."

The fingers moving through his hair froze, "You want to die?" Cindy whispered breathlessly. Prompto bit his lip, did he? "I don't know anymore, I think so... I just-"

"Just what baby?" Cindy encouraged.

Prompto ducked his head down, "I just don't want to hurt anymore." he whimpered, voice breaking as he failed to hold back the tears.

The hand on his head pulled away, causing him to whine pathetically.

"Shh little bird, it's okay." Cindy soothed, pulling him up into a sitting position and wrapping her arms tightly around him. He slumped against her, sobbing on her shoulder as she rubbed circles on his back. "It's not okay, Ardyn left. He left me here alone- I don't know how to live without him anymore." The words were probably almost unintelligible, but he needed her to know; to understand why he couldn't do this.

"He's a fool for leaving you- even though he never shoulda taken you in the first place-" Cindy growled, "But you're not alone darlin', you got Noct, Ignis, and Gladio; you got me. Why would you think you're alone?"

"They don't want me." Prompto mumbled. Cindy stiffened, "I beg your pardon? They don't want you? Prompto, they are going out of their minds worrying about you. I'm not saying this to make you feel bad, but they are a complete wreck, the Prince especially. Noct would move heaven and earth for you... has done that actually."

Prompto said nothing,

"Prompto look at me."

He didn't move. Cindy huffed, pushing him away slightly to put her hands on his cheeks and make him look at her. "Listen to me Prompto Argentum, those boys down there love you, the only thing they want more than having you around, is for you to be okay. They messed up pretty horribly- we all did, and gods baby I am so sorry for that- but they are doing everything they can to make it right. So trust me when I say that they want you around, and if they have any say in the matter, they won't ever leave you alone again." Cindy sighed, "The ironic thing is, they think you don't want them."

Prompto squinted at her, trying to make sense of the things she was saying, why would they think he didn't want them around? They were all he had left, even though they weren't really his, once they finally decide to leave he would have nothing. Why would they even care what he thought? He wasn't the Prompto they wanted, so why did it matter? And why did everyone keep apologizing? It was confusing, it made it seem like they actually cared.

If he believed that...

It would hurt even more when they left.

"Oh Prom, I can see how hard you're thinking, and I can only imagine it's nothing good." Cindy hugged him tightly again, "I know things seem awful right now, and I know you have every right to deal with everything you went through however you need to, but things will get better. We just need you to let us help, and to do that, we need you alive. So you think you could stick around for awhile longer darlin'?"

Prompto figured it wouldn't hurt any worse to at least try. He didn't dare to hope that things actually would get better just yet, but he would try. "Okay." He mumbled, Cindy ruffled his hair. "Fantastic! Now you just sit tight baby, I'm gonna go have a chat with the Prince real quick, I'm sure he'll want to talk with you after." Cindy smiled brightly at him and kissed his cheek, "I'll see you soon Prom, but don't forget, I'll always be here if you need me." Then she untangled herself from Prompto and headed out the door.

* * *

Noctis came into the room less than an hour later, and sat down next to Prompto in the spot Cindy had just vacated. He took Prompto's hand in both of his, "Cindy told me what you two talked about. Is.. is it true? You think we don't care about you?"

Prompto looked at their joined hands, wishing he could just enjoy this moment of intimacy, rather than constantly worry about when it would be gone. The waiting was killing him. "I wish you would stop this." He whispered despondently.

"Stop what?" Noctis asked, glancing at their hands, he started to pull away, but Prompto grabbed onto him. That wasn't what he meant. He sighed, "I wish you would stop pretending you want me, it's just going to hurt more when you leave."

Noctis flinched at his words, but didn't try to pull away again, instead he held on tighter. "I'm not pretending Prompto! Why would I leave!? I told you I wouldn't." Noctis insisted. Prompto looked into his eyes, "Why would you stay?" he asked, honestly wanting to know. There was no reason someone like Noctis should want to stay with someone like him. It never made sense when they were younger, it certainly didn't now.

"Because I care about you. You're my best friend." Noctis affirmed with a sad, wobbly little smile.

It really sounded like he meant it too, but how could he? "I'm not that person anymore, I'm nothing. I don't understand how you can even stand to be near me after everything." What was Noctis not getting? Prompto was an old toy that had been thrown around and played with till he broke. He was no good anymore.

Noctis' eyes had become increasingly teary since the conversation had started, he blinked, and a few tears broke free, falling down his cheeks. "I don't care about any of that." Noctis said, like none of it mattered, like he could just ignore everything that happened while he was gone- like he could just ignore what Prompto was.

Prompto ripped his hand away from Noctis' hold, "What about everything I've done, everything that happened with Ardyn- do you care about that?" Prompto glared, " Because this is who I am now, I'm not your Prompto, I'm his."

The look Noctis gave him was heartbreaking- or it would have been, had there been anything left of Prompto's heart to break. But broken as it was, Prompto knew that if this ended up being a trick after all, the tiny, fragile pieces of his heart would be damaged beyond repair.

There would be no coming back from that he thought faintly as Noctis started yelling, "Of course I care Prom! But not because of anything that you did, I care because of what was done to you, what it did to you. You were hurt and you should hate Ardyn for what he did, you should hate me for leaving you there- hell you should hate the whole damn world for falling apart and letting you slip through the cracks. You can blame anyone you want to, except for yourself, because you did nothing wrong. You were the victim." Noctis told him firmly, leaning forward to cup Prompto's cheek in his hand, doing everything he could to prove to Prompto that he was wanted.

"We are all so incredibly happy that you are here- that you were strong enough to survive all you went through so that you could still be here with us. I love you so damn much, and I'm so incredibly sorry that I didn't save you from this. I know I don't deserve forgiveness, but I need you to know that I would never intentionally abandon you. I would and will always pick you."

Prompto had started crying at some point during Noctis' speech, but he barely even noticed. "You love me?" He asked breathlessly. Ardyn had never said that, he called him love, and whispered sweet things to him every so often, but he never said he loved him. Prompto would know, because if Ardyn had offered him love at any point in the last ten years- particularly near the end, Prompto would have jumped at it, no questions asked.

Noctis sighed sadly, gently wiping away Prompto's tears with his thumb. "I've always loved you Prom, for as long as I can remember, but that's not what's important right now, what's important is you." Noctis insisted, pulling his hand away from Prompto's cheek, "Because you were right about one thing, you're not my Prompto- but you're sure as hell not Ardyn's either. You are your own person, just Prompto, and I don't know about you, but I really like who you are. No matter what."

Noctis smiled at him, "You're an amazing person Prom, one of the most loyal people I've ever had the pleasure of calling a friend, but for once in your life you need to stop worrying about everyone else, and just try to live for you."

Prompto stared at Noctis with wide eyes, his life had never been his own. He was created to serve the Nifs, created to die as nothing more than cannon fodder, He was saved from that fate, but he inevitability ended up as a soldier anyway, fighting by Noct's side, serving the king of Lucis- killing countless amounts of his siblings whose only crime was not being kidnapped by the enemy when they were babies. Then he was Ardyn's in every sense of the word; mind, body, soul- they were all his. Prompto had accepted that; after a time he had given it willingly; given it enthusiastically. He had come to crave the man's attention, his touch, his praise, his company. Prompto had given everything he was to Ardyn, and he had been fine with it.

He didn't know how to belong to no one.

He didn't know how he was supposed to live for himself, and even if he did, why should he bother? He didn't even like himself that much.

But Noct liked him- loved him even, actually cared about him; thought he was worth saving.

Maybe that was enough, knowing someone believed in him enough to try.

Ardyn's coat had fallen off his shoulder again and had slipped mostly off by this point, the words on his arm were clearly visible against the pale skin of his arm.

Prompto looked down at them for the first time in weeks, and realized that the words were just as true now as they were before. No one was coming to save him- they had already done everything they could do for him.

He had to save himself.

Prompto smiled at Noctis, suddenly feeling lighter than he had in years.


	10. Chapter 10

Five Years Later

As the morning sun rose over Cape Caem, the light poured through the window of the modest house on the cliff and onto the slumbering forms curled up together in their bed.

The warm light gently roused Prompto from his sleep, he yawned quietly and snuggled into the warmth of the arms around him. Noctis remained asleep, breathing softly, unbothered by the light of the rising sun, allowing Prompto a moment to look at him with a tiny, undeniably fond smile on his face.

Over the years Prompto had slowly stopped waking up expecting Ardyn to be there, stopped thinking his time with Noct and the others was nothing but a dream, and started believing it was real. He didn't pull away from Noctis anymore, didn't feel the need to immediately go read Ardyn's letter every morning either, he knew where he was, and he knew it was where he was meant to be. There were of course still times he woke from nightmares and fully expected Ardyn to be there, like he never left- but now, rather than being disappointed he wasn't, Prompto felt relief and cried in happiness as Noctis hugged him tightly and told him everything was okay.

The best part was, Prompto actually started to believed that.

Once he stopped feeling the need to re-read Ardyn's letter every morning to reaffirm his reality, he allowed himself to stay comfortably wrapped in Noct's arms, watching him continue to sleep peacefully, and remembering everything he said to Prompto that finally made him want to try to live.

Not just exist, waiting for the end, but to actually try and live for himself.

Prompto laughed softly to himself, unintentionally waking Noctis. "What could possibly be so funny this gods awful early in the morning?" Noctis groaned, tucking his face into Prompto's chest to hide from the sun. Prompto lightly ran his fingers through Noctis' hair, "Oh nothing really, I was just thinking about how amazing it is that we're all still here after everything that happened."

Noctis peeked one eye up at him, "And that's good right?"

Prompto smiled, "It's fantastic Noct, it's more than I could have ever hoped for."

Noctis tucked his face back down and mumbled fondly into Prompto's chest, "Good, now let's go back to sleep for a while before we have to get ready for the party."

Prompto huffed at him, even after all this time, Noct hadn't changed at all when it came to sleeping, "Alright Noct, I suppose we can afford to sleep a little bit longer." Prompto murmured, closing his eyes and falling back into a comfortable doze.

* * *

The second half of the first year, after finally coming to terms that Ardyn was gone, had continued to be difficult for Prompto as he struggled to get back his sense of self; to reclaim some of who he once was; to be who he wanted to be. It was hard, but he realized now that he had people beside him who would help him when he needed them and that made all the difference in the world. They made him want to try, even when he couldn't see the point; even when he felt worthless and broken, they never stopped supporting him. So he kept trying, every single day, no matter how hard it sometimes was to even get out of bed in the morning, he didn't give up.

After the talk with Noctis, something changed in Prompto, something sparked back to life in him that the others had believed to have long since been extinguished. As the days and weeks passed, Prompto slowly started getting better. It wasn't all at once of course, but it was undeniable that Prompto was improving; that he wanted to get better.

He knew he would never be who he was before Ardyn had taken him, but he could be something different, maybe not better, but something new. Like a Phoenix rising from the ashes, the person he once was dead, but Prompto was still there against all the odds, and he was going to make the most of it.

There were still times where Prompto would glance down at the words on his arm or at the bar code on his wrist and wonder why his friends still wanted him, wonder why they cared- wonder when they were going to leave him again, but Noctis and the others had gotten pretty good at noticing when his thoughts strayed to unpleasant things, and did their best to reassure him. It tended to work more often than not.

* * *

A soft knock at the door roused them from their sleep about an hour later. Noctis groaned as the door opened and Ignis popped his head in, "It's time to wake up Noct." Ignis said in his best no nonsense voice before addressing Prompto, "Good morning Prompto, are you feeling okay? It's not like you to sleep so late."

Prompto laughed at the incredulous look on Noctis' face at that, "Good morning Iggy, I'm fine, I just decided to indulge Noct here and sleep in a bit."

"Ah, of course." Ignis sighed. Noctis glared at him, "Don't you 'ah of course' him, I'm the King you know, where's my good morning?"

Ignis rolled his eyes and looked to the heavens, a gesture made even more insulting with him being blind, "Perhaps if you started acting like a King I would treat you in kind, but until that day..." Ignis trailed off, leaving the obvious unsaid, Prompto giggled, Ignis smiled, they both knew Noct wasn't going to change any time soon. "I just came to let you know that lunch will be ready soon, so you both should get up, there are still quite a few things we need to prepare for tonight." Ignis told them, before closing the door and going back downstairs.

Noctis turned his glare on Prompto, but it faded away into a fond smile as Prompto continued to giggle happily. "I guess we're getting up then." Noctis sighed, stretching out on the bed before standing up. Prompto sat up and Noctis held his hand out to him, Prompto took it and allowed Noctis to help him out of bed and lightly kiss the bar code on the back of Prompto's wrist as he had done every morning for the past few years. Prompto blushed faintly and smiled at him, remembering the first time Noctis had done this.

* * *

It had been a not so great day a few weeks into the second 'Post Ardyn' year and Prompto couldn't help how worthless and broken he was feeling, he had been woken up by a nightmare and everything that the others tried to do for him only made him feel worse. They devoted so much time just trying to make him feel like a person, and he just couldn't help but feel like he was bringing them down with how much effort was wasted on him. Even before Ardyn, he was no good, he was just a science experiment gone wrong; nothing unique about him, just one of thousands.

Forever branded and broken.

He said as much to Noctis when it all became too much and he couldn't hold back the tears any longer. "I'm nothing more than one of those things, created by a monster, to _be_ a monster, so that the people who actually mattered weren't killed. I don't matter, I _never_ mattered." He cried, wishing desperately for the arm he lost if only so that he could once again attempt to scratch away the tattoo on his wrist.

"Prompto, look at me." Noctis growled, grabbing his wrist, he sounded almost angry, but when Prompto looked at him, all he saw was concern and guilt on his face. "Prompto, I am so sorry." Noctis told him, and Prompto couldn't help but notice how his voice cracked when he spoke, but he didn't know what he was apologizing for. Prompto should be the one apologizing, not Noct.

"Why would you-" he started, but Noctis cut him off, "I'm sorry I put this off for so long."

"Put what-?" he tried again.

"I'm sorry I told that thing wearing your face before I told you." Noctis said and looked away from Prompto in shame. Prompto couldn't say anything to that, it had been a while since anyone had brought up MT intentionally, and no one ever mentioned what happened at Zegnautus twelve years ago if they could help it.

"Prompto, I don't care where you're from, I don't care what you were made for or who you were supposed to be. None of that matters, all I care about is that you're here and that you are you. Hell if I had the chance I would probably thank that asshole Besithia for what he did, and then I would kill him because what he did was monstrous, but it also gave me my best friend; it gave me the love of my life and I would sooner die than live without you. I would have _chosen_ to die if not for you Prompto." Tears were falling down both of their faces by this point, but neither of them cared, Noctis held Prompto's hand delicately in his, "You mean everything to me Prompto, you matter more to me than everyone else on Eos combined, and I would have gladly allowed the world to live in eternal darkness if that was the only way to save you." Noctis looked deep into Prompto's eyes and held Prompto's wrist up, Prompto couldn't believe what he was hearing, but the conviction in Noctis' eyes left little room for doubt. "This tattoo isn't who you are Prom, but it is a part of you, and I love it because of that; because I love you, and _nothing_ will ever make me feel any different." Noctis finished and before Prompto even knew what was happening, Noctis brought his wrist up to his lips and kissed his tattoo all the while maintaining eye contact with Prompto.

Prompto felt his cheeks burn, the heat of Noctis' lips feeling more like a brand on his skin than the barcode ever did, he was breathless by the time Noctis pulled away.

"Got it?" Noctis asked him.

"Yup." Prompto squeaked.

Noctis smiled at him, "Good, but just in case, I'll have to remind you every day."

And he did. Every morning Noctis would kiss the barcode on Prompto's wrist, and every morning Prompto would remember he was loved.

* * *

They got dressed- Noctis with his usual black on black color scheme, and Prompto with a long sleeve shirt that was pinned up on the left sleeve, and went downstairs for lunch. Iggy was still in the kitchen, working to prepare the food for the party that night, but he paused what he was doing to sit and have lunch with them. Gladio came through the front door moments later and joined them as well.

"I feel like we've been working non-stop on this party for months." Noctis sighed taking a bite of his sandwich. "No need to be so dramatic Noct, but it is a rather important celebration, five year anniversary of darkness being dispelled from the world and all." Ignis drolled. Gladio snorted, "Noctis not being dramatic, ha, that'll be the day."

Noctis looked like he was getting geared up for a bit of a rant in the face of all the amused disrespect, and while that may have been amusing, Prompto was looking forward to a calm and peaceful day with his friends, so he cut Noct off by placing his hand on Noct's and when he had his attention, Prompto smiled at him. Noctis blinked, irritation fading from his face and smiled dopily back at him.

Gladio laughed at how easily Prompto gained the King's attention and shook his head fondly, some things really never changed.

"How much is still left to do?" Prompto asked, steering the conversation back to more relevant matters.

"The food, aside from a few finishing touches is all but complete." Ignis said.

"Yeah, and everything is pretty much set up outside, the bonfire is all ready to go. All that's really left is for everyone to arrive." Gladio told them, "Oh and Prom, your kids were looking for you, I told them you were still sleeping, but I don't think they appreciated the wait." Gladio said, smirking when Prompto jumped up from his chair.

"My babies!" Prompto cried, leaving his half finished sandwich behind as he ran out the door, ignoring Noctis calling out to him to at least finish his lunch first.

There were tables and chairs all set up around a large pile of wood outside, but Prompto only had eyes for one thing, or really, two very important someones who 'kweh-ed' happily at him as he ran over to them. The two adolescent chocobos nuzzled their beaks against him when he reached them and patiently waited their turn to receive a one armed hug from Prompto as he cooed lovingly at them. "Who's my good girl?" Prompto asked scritching golden feathers, the chocobo kweh-ed, "That's right Queen Gumdrop, it's you!" Gumdrop preened at the praise. "And who's my best boy?" Prompto asked turning to the other eagerly awaiting chocobo who kweh-ed in excitement when Prompto turned to him, "Yes Professor Marshmallow, of course it's you! Daddy is so sorry he was late to come see you this morning, can you ever forgive me?" If the resulting cuddle pile of feathers was anything to go by, then Prompto would have to assume they forgave him.

They were his babies, and he loved them to bits, and not a day went by in the past two years that he wasn't incredibly happy to have them.

* * *

What had started out as a lovely day, with the sun shining, and the sea wind blowing a pleasantly cool breeze across the cape; a day that had enticed Prompto to head out for a pleasant afternoon jog, quickly turned dark and stormy when he was around three miles away from home. Prompto huffed in annoyance, and tried to ignore the fear that bubbled up in the back of his mind with the loud crashes and flashes of thunder and lightning overhead.

He knew Noctis would be worried if he didn't return soon in light of this new development, but when he looked back the way he came and saw the path quickly becoming slick with rain, he figured the safest thing to do would be to hunker down among the trees and wait it out, rather than slide to his death down the side of the cape.

He was making his way into a little cluster of trees to try and get out of the rain a bit when he tripped on a branch and felt his ankle twist painfully, he caught himself with his arm the best he could and managed to just avoid getting a face full of mud, but even with that silver lining, the situation had just gone from a minor annoyance to a full blown shit fest. Prompto tried to get up and walk on the injured foot but the pain nearly had him crashing back to the ground. He couldn't help but laugh, amazing how quickly you lose your pain tolerance when you don't spend your days being tortured.

"Fantastic." Prompto sighed, now he was stuck here whether he liked it or not, and to make matters worse, he had left his phone back at the house... Noct was probably freaking out by this point, but Prompto had had the foresight to tell him where he was running so he would just have to wait till Noct inevitably came looking for him, Prompto just hopped he was smart enough to wait for the rain to slow down a bit before rushing out to look for him. If he wasn't, Prompto was sure Ignis would make him see sense, or just have Gladio hold him down if it came to it. It was rather lucky they were visiting this week all things considered.

Prompto hobbled a bit father into the trees and found a spot that was relatively dry and settled in to wait out the storm.

An hour later and the storm showed no signs of slowing down, if the thunder and lightning were anything to go by, it was only getting more intense. As if it spite him, thunder clapped across the sky making him flinch, he had never liked storms, but after everything loud noises and sudden bright lights were almost guaranteed to send him into a panic. It had gotten slightly better over time, but without Noctis there it was increasingly difficult to keep his cool.

Lightning flashed in the sky and Prompto couldn't help the tiny whimper he made in response, he wanted to go home. He wanted Noct to hold him while the hid under the covers of their bed until the storm passed. He wanted to be stronger, he wanted to stop acting like a scared little boy waiting for someone to save him. It was just a freaking thunderstorm, why did he have to be this way, he was trying so hard to be better, but he couldn't help thinking at times like this, that he was still the same broken doll that he had always been.

Something nuzzled against his side and startled him out of his self-recrimination. He nearly yelped in fright before he caught sight of baby chocobo cuddled up against him. Something rubbed up against his other side as well and he looked over- okay, make that two baby chocobos cuddled up against him.

Prompto did start crying then, but not because of storm, the storm was nothing, who has time to worry about some stupid storm when there are two baby chocobos who needed his protection; who needed cuddles, cause they were the best little babies in the whole wide world.

He was still crying hours later when Noctis found him, rushing up to him and seeing the tears, frantically asking if he was okay. "Noct!" Prompto sobbed and Noctis looked like he was seconds away from a heart attack, "What's wrong Prom!?"

"They are the cutest things I've ever seeing in my entire life! They cuddled me through the storm, and I would _literally_ die for them!" Prompto hugged the two chicks, that Noctis had only just noticed, the best he could and looked up at him, "They are my babies Noct." Prompto told him, leaving no room for arguments. Noctis just panted out a relieved laugh once he realized Prompto was okay, "Of course Prom, they're beautiful, just like their dad."

The smile Prompto bestowed on him in response was breathtaking.

The moment was only slightly ruined when Prompto told Noctis about his ankle.

Gladio's laughter when Noctis arrived back at the house carrying Prompto and two baby chocobos in his arms was heard from miles around.

All in all, Prompto would say the day ended as lovely as it began.

* * *

Prompto was still feeding Gumdrop and Marshmallow when Noctis came out to join him, "How are the kids doing?" Noctis asked with a smiled.

"Wonderful as ever." Prompto gushed, giving them the rest of their food and turning to Noctis, "They just grow up so fast you know?" He pretended to wipe a tear from his eye, "One day they fit comfortably in bed with you, the next, they're bigger and taller than you."

Noctis laughed, "You say that like you don't still try and bring them to bed with you."

Prompto paused, "...Fair, but still, you know what I mean, my babies are almost all grown up!"

"And you've raised them to be such fine adults, you should be proud."

Prompto couldn't help but preen at that, Gumdrop and Marshmallow followed suit, and Noctis almost fell over in laughter at the sight of three ridiculous chocobos looking so proud of themselves. Prompto pouted at him, but it quickly turned into a smile.

"What's so funny boys?" Asked a voice, making Prompto spin around and run towards the woman standing at the top of the hill. "Cindy!" He cheered, all but leaping into her arms. "Hello little bird, it's good to see you too, although you did see me just last week if I recall correctly." Cindy said with a smile hugging Prompto tightly.

"I know but it feels like forever." Prompto sighed, tucking his face into her neck and basking in the attention, something he never quite got over, and something no one bothered to try and stop him from doing- everyone was all too willing to shower Prompto with any and all the affection he could ever want.

"Hey Cindy." Noctis waved.

"Howdy Prince. I figured I would get here a little early to spend some time with Prom here since I haven't seen him in _forever_." She sassed, smirking over at Prompto who grinned right back.

* * *

Over the last five years, Prompto and Cindy had grown close, according to Cindy, they were closer than even her and MT had been and no one had the knowledge or desire to dispute such a thing. Prompto was aware, from what the others had told him, that he had known her before Zegnautus, but he had no memory of that so they both decided to start fresh after their talk at Caem.

Cindy was wonderful, and honestly, if asked, Prompto would probably say she was his favorite person (aside from Noct) on Eos. She was just so nice, and endlessly patient with him, but she wouldn't put up with anyone's nonsense, and Prompto adored her. She was his family the same way the guys were.

She would come by the lighthouse every so often and take him out on little adventures, driving around Lucis, just the two of them. Noctis had tagged along on the first few trips, but over time, Prompto realized that he needed to have his own life, and Noctis did too, even if it was only for little things like going out with his friend. Prompto needed to live for himself, needed to be able to make choices and do things without Noctis around. It was scary at first, terrifying in fact, as the car took them farther and farther away from Noctis, and the lighthouse became nothing but a blip on the horizon, but Prompto reminded himself that he was free to go where he wanted, and that he was loved by all his friends, and that no matter where he went- or how far, they would be waiting for him when he came back.

On one such occasion, Cindy decided they should head over to Galdin Quay, to lay out on the beach and get some sun, and maybe take a dip in the water if they felt like it.

The world was slowly pulling itself back together, the damage done by the daemons in the decade of darkness was daunting, but the people who survived were determined, and already, only a few years after everything, progress could be seen as they drove down the road. Towns were cleared of debris and rebuilt, people were able to move out of the crowded city of Lestallum and into newly built houses all over the country. Many stores started to re-open as well, people continued to trade rather than go back to using gil, but over time that would likely change too.

The Crown City was still mostly avoided other than for scavengers looking for materials that could help with the rebuilding efforts, it just felt wrong to everyone to go back there so soon after all that happened. It would happen eventually of course, but it was an almost unspoken agreement that everyone wanted to put it off for as long as possible. It was still unclear as to whether Noctis ever planned to take his place on the throne, but no one felt the need to rush him, they had survived a time of war and darkness without a king, they could survive a time of peace just a well. He had already given them everything they could have asked for by bringing back the light to Eos. People still called him 'Your Majesty' when they saw him around, but they let him live his life and never asked for more.

Galdin Quay was one of the lesser re-built locations, the debris was cleared, but it had become less of a resort, and more of just a pleasant place to spend the day, swimming in the warm waters of the ocean, and taking a break from the horrors that had ravaged the land. Which was exactly what Cindy wanted, just a nice day with her friend at the beach.

When they arrived, Prompto helped Cindy set up a few chairs and an umbrella they had brought with them, then they changed into their swim suits and applied an excessive amount of sunscreen, before laying out to enjoy the sun. Prompto decided to keep his shirt on, it wasn't that he was necessarily ashamed of his scars, and he knew Cindy wouldn't judge him either- she had seen them multiple times already- he just didn't want to ruin their day, and he knew seeing his damaged body always made her sad. She gave him a look when he left it on, but didn't argue against it. Prompto went swimming a few times over the course of the day, dragging Cindy along to splash around in the warm shallow waters of the ocean and laugh together in pure joy at how amazing it was that they could be here like this together, with the sun shining bright in the sky. The rest of the day was spent peacefully basking in the warm glow of the sun.

It was only when the sky turned a brilliant orange with the setting of the sun that Cindy broke the companionably silence. "So how have things been going Prom?"

Prompto glanced over at her, "Things have been going good... or well, as good as can be expected."

"Still happy you're here then?" She asked.

Prompto smiled, "Yeah Cindy, I almost can't believe it myself, but yeah, I'm really happy to still be here."

"And you..." Cindy bit her lip, "Does it still hurt? Do _you_ still hurt?"

Prompto sighed looking out at the ocean, "Yeah, sometimes... Sometimes I look at the guys and wonder how much longer they'll stick around for. Sometimes I forget how to speak, like the words are all trapped up inside my chest, like _I'm_ trapped and it gets hard to breathe. Sometimes I feel empty, like whatever it was that made me, me is just gone and I'm nothing but a broken relic from a bygone era. And sometimes everything hurts so bad it feels like I'm dying but the end never comes and I'm just stuck in an eternity of pain that never ends and I wonder, if this is how _he_ felt..." Cindy put a hand on his back to let him know she was there, Prompto took a deep breath to try and calm himself before speaking the words that he couldn't bring himself to say to Noctis. "Sometimes I miss him, and I hate myself for it, because I know it's stupid, and I know he was awful, but I think- in his own way, he cared about me, and I... cared about him too. For ten years, it was like were the only two people in the world, and he hurt me- _ruined_ me, and I _hate_ him I do, but sometimes I can't help but miss having him with me." Prompto laughed brokenly and put his hand over his eyes, "Gods I'm so messed up. I'm sorry."

Cindy pulled his hand away from his face and made him look at her, "Little bird, listen to me, you never have to say sorry to me for how you feel. No matter how messed up you think it is, I'm not here to judge you, I'm here to be your friend and to listen when you need me and let you know that there is nothing wrong with the way you are or how you feel. Hell, I sometimes feel the same about that clone of yours." Prompto looked away in shame at that, but Cindy pulled him back, "That wasn't meant to make you feel bad baby, it's just the truth. Even knowing that it was all a lie, doesn't change the fact that that thing pretended to be my friend for a decade. We have each other now and you have Noct, and maybe it's stupid to miss people who only ever wanted to hurt us, but those assholes wormed their way into our lives like parasites for ten years, that's not exactly something that's easy to forget."

Prompto felt tears slide down his cheeks, Cindy smiled softly and wiped them away. "It's okay to miss him Prom, as long as you remember, at the end of the day that you're still here, that you deserve to be; that you're alive not because of or for him, but in spite of him. You're Prompto Argentum, you survived ten years with the accursed and built yourself back up. You get to live now Prom, you get to be happy, and no one deserves it more than you."

Cindy pulled him into a hug and Prompto held on to her like his life depended on it, he cried messily onto her shoulder but she didn't complain, just held him close, like he was the most precious thing in the world, until he was ready to let go.

They held hands and watched the sun set over the horizon.

"Thank you Cindy." Prompto said to her quietly when he felt he could once again speak without breaking down.

"Any time Prom." Cindy promised.

Then they packed up and headed back to Hammerhead where they stayed up late and talked about boys and gossip they'd heard, and anything else they wanted to, just two friends having fun without a care in the world.

* * *

Cindy threw her arm around Prompto's shoulders, "So what all still needs doing?" she asked, Prompto looked over to Noctis who just shrugged and said, "Nothing much really, just need to wait for the guests to arrive I suppose."

"Great! Paw-paw said he was catching a ride with the Marshall, I think Iris said she'd pick up Monica and Dustin on her way down, and Talcott said he was on his way when I spoke to him a little bit ago, so he should be here soon." Cindy smiled at them, "Y'all excited to see everyone?"

"Yeah, I don't think we've all managed to be in the same place since we left for Altissia." Noctis laughed. Prompto didn't remember that, but Noctis had shown him the group photo a while back and even before he had been re-introduced to all of them, it had become one of Prompto's favorites, everyone just looked so happy, it was nice. Prompto smiled, "It'll definitely be nice to have everyone here to celebrate together."

"You bet it will!" Cindy hugged him happily, and looked over at Noctis, "Since there's nothing that needs doing, mind if I steal him from you for a bit?" She asked sweetly.

"He's all yours." Noctis laughed and started walking back to the house.

The two of them started walking back down the hill, not with any real destination in mind, it was just something nice to do on such a beautiful day.

"So did you make up your mind?" Cindy asked him, as easy as one would ask about the weather, as opposed to something that Prompto had been stressing over for almost a whole year. He knew she was going to bring it up too, especially after their talk last week, but it still didn't make him any less nervous.

"Yeah I... I think so." He told her quietly.

"And?"

Prompto took a deep breath, "I think I'm ready... to be with Noct." There, he said it, it was out there, it was real.

"That's great Prom!" Cindy said in excitement.

Prompto stopped walking and looked at the ground, "Is it?" _Was it?_ Cause he honestly wasn't sure, he had been obsessing over this for months and he still didn't know if it was the right thing to do. He knew Noct loved him, he had known for years, he barely even questioned it anymore, and he knew he loved Noct too... But what if he had it all wrong? What if what he felt wasn't actually love? He thought it was, but what the hell did he know? He could only fleetingly remember how he felt about him before everything, but he knew that the person he was before truly believed he was in love with Noctis. Was that enough to base such a major decision on? Could he even trust those memories? He just didn't know.

What he felt now was everything, it was a major part of what helped him get up every morning, and get through each day with a smile. But was that love, or was that just an intense feeling of gratitude for someone who cared about him so much that they threw away their destiny to be with him?

He didn't want to hurt Noctis, but more selfishly, he didn't want to get hurt himself. What they had now was good, was it worth the possibility it all might fall apart, just because sometimes he looked at Noct and his heart would feel like it was going to beat right out of his chest? Was it worth the risk of losing Noct all together just because in the mornings when Noct would kiss his wrist, it was all Prompto could do not to tackle him to the bed in a shower of kisses and never let him go?

What if Noctis changed his mind? Prompto didn't think he could handle another heartbreak.

He felt hands on his cheeks turning his face back up, and he stared into Cindy's green eyes, "You got that look on your face again little bird, the face I know means you ain't thinking nothing good." She frowned at him, "Listen to me, and listen good, I don't know what's going on in that head of yours, but you need to quit it, it's great you want to be with the Prince, that boy has been pining after you for as long as I've known him, if you feel the same, how could that be anything but great?"

Prompto sighed, "I don't know, what if I'm wrong, what if we get together and he realizes I'm not what he wants?"

"Prompto," Cindy said seriously, "you are _all_ he wants, he would give you the whole world if he could. If you tell him you want to be with him, no force in the universe would get him to let you go unless it was what you wanted. No matter what happens, Noctis isn't going anywhere without you, so what do you want Prom?"

Prompto thought about the last five years, and how every moment with Noctis felt almost too good to be true. He thought about waking up in the mornings with the warmth of Noct wrapped around him and the press of lips on his skin as Noct told him without words every day that he loved him. He thought about how even in the beginning when Prompto was hardly able to function by himself, Noct was always there when he needed him and how he stayed even when Prompto screamed at him to go. He thought of fragmented memories from his childhood where all he wanted was to be good enough to be friends with someone like Noct, and realizing that for Noct, all he needed to be was Prompto- that he was always good enough, and always would be.

"I want Noct." Prompto said.

Cindy smiled, "That's great Prom!"

Prompto laughed, "Yeah, it is."

They walked around the Cape for a little while after that, talking about little things that had been going on in their lives, and spending some time playing with Gumdrop and Marshmallow- who were very happy to see Cindy- until it was about the time that everyone else was due to arrive and they started walking back.

When they were in sight of the house Prompto pulled Cindy to a stop, she looked at him questioningly, "There's just one other thing..." He started, feeling himself flush.

"And what's that?" She asked kindly, sensing his discomfort.

"I don't think I'm ready to... you know-" He did an awkward little gesture with his body that may have included a hip thrust, Cindy snorted. "Well I'm sure the Prince won't mind waiting until you are."

Prompto looked away, squeezing his eyes shut in shame, "That's the thing... I don't think I'll _ever_ be ready... After everything with-" He hunched his shoulders and wrapped his arm around his stomach and tried not to think about Ardyn, "After everything... I don't think I want to." He peeked up at her, "I don't think I can."

Cindy made to reach out to him, but stopped before touching him and let her hand fall back to her side, "Prom-" she said sadly, "What you went through was awful beyond words, but only you get to decide how you deal with the trauma in whatever way you need to, to be okay. You don't-" Cindy stopped, bit her lip and looked like she was struggling with what to say, "You don't need to prove anything to anyone. If one day you feel different, that's fine; if you never feel any different, that's perfectly fine too. No one that matters is going to hold it against you, and I know for a fact that Noctis would sooner take his own life than force you to do something that made you uncomfortable." She did reach out then, touching his shoulder lightly, "You aren't broken Prompto, I know that's what you always like to think, but it's okay to feel this way. Just trust me on this one alright?"

Prompto sniffed, uncurling a bit and rubbed the tears from his eyes with the back of his arm, he still felt like he was being stupid, like maybe if he was just stronger he could get over his fear of sexual intimacy, but every time he thought of having sex- even with Noct, all he could think about was how it was with Ardyn; how he had been driven to the brink of insanity in that room and how his fraying mind had reached out to the only other person there; how he was never truly all there mentally when they had sex. Even when he had started to crave the other mans touch, he knew it was wrong and he hated himself. He had been like a neglected animal, desperately seeking affection and willing to do whatever it took to get it. He never wanted to be like that again, out of control, and begging for sex when all he really wanted was someone to hold him and to care about him. There was a part of him that knew it would be different with Noct, but an even bigger part had no desire to try. He couldn't help the niggling felling of inadequacy for being like this, but Cindy's words _had_ made him feel slightly better, and she had never lied to him before, so he nodded and told her, "Alright, I trust you."

"Good. Now before we go inside, are there any more deep emotional land mines we need to navigate?" Cindy asked his seriously but with a smile on her face.

Prompto huffed out a laugh, "No, I think I'm good for now. I'll let you know as soon as that changes though."

Cindy laughed, "You better! Now come on let's go see what the boys have been up to."

When they got back inside, Noctis was, predictably, taking a nap on the couch that had been pushed up under the stairs in an effort to make the house feel a bit more homey. The walls had also been decorated with framed photos Prompto had taken as well as various knickknacks that had been picked up over the years that they had lived there.

Ignis and Gladio were nowhere to be seen, so Prompto assumed they were probably taking a break in their rooms. Ignis had claimed the room downstairs by the kitchen early on, and Gladio snatched up the one with the balcony shortly after. They had all but moved in, still making frequent trips to Lestallum to help out in the restoration of Lucis, but Prompto figured it was only a matter of time before they made it official. He wasn't even going to try to pretend it wasn't nice having them all living together again. It was infinitely reassuring on days he woke up and felt so lonely he couldn't breathe.

"I guess, they got everything finished then huh?" Prompto said to Cindy, slightly louder than necessary, smilingly fondly at Noct as he grumbled at the noise and opened one eye to glare at Prompto.

"Rude."

Prompto and Cindy laughed, "Come on Noct, you've been sleeping all day. Everyone is going to be showing up soon, time to wake up and be sociable!" Prompto enthused.

Noctis groaned but sat up with a yawn, "Fine, I'm up, I'm up."

Ignis walked out of his room right at that moment, "Fantastic, you're up, come help me plate these hors d'oeuvres and bring them outside, I just received word from the Marshal, that him and Cid are almost here." Gladio leaned over the railing, having walked out of his room while Ignis was talking, "Yeah, Iris said the same."

Noctis looked at them all wide eyed, "What is this? You all leave to do your own thing, but as soon as Prom comes back, you start popping out of nowhere."

"Don't get all offended Noct, we just like him better than you." Gladio smirked down at him, "Hey Cindy."

"Ah yes, my apologies," Ignis started, ignoring Noctis' offended whining, "Hello Miss Cindy."

Cindy smiled and gave them a little wave, "Hey guys. I could help carry the food if ya want."

"Nonsense, you are a guest, Noct can handle it. Please make yourself at home."

Noctis scoffed, but apparently decided it wasn't worth the argument and got up to help Ignis, Gladio walked downstairs to lend a hand as well.

Cindy and Prompto were just about to claim the couch, when a knock on the door had Prompto going over to answer it. The door was barely even opened all the way, before the person behind it practically burst into the room and wrapped Prompto in a tight hug. "Prompto!" Talcott laughed, lifting Prompto off the ground and spinning him around.

"It's good to see you too Talcott!" Prompto said, laughing as Talcott set him down. A chorus of 'Hey Talcott!' echoed around the room, Talcott looked at them all and grinned, "Hey everyone!"

"The guys were just going to bring the food outside, come sit with me and Cindy until everyone else arrives." Prompto smiled, pulling Talcott over the couch while Noct and the others got the food ready.

"So what have you been up to Talcott? Still out trying to save the world?" Cindy asked with a kind smile.

Talcott flushed, "Nah, I'm just trying to do my part; helping out where I can, same as always- but oh! Before I forget, I got something for you Prompto." He said suddenly and pulled something out of his bag.

"For me?" Prompto asked surprised.

"Yeah, I know you've been needing a new holster, and when I saw this one, I knew it was perfect for you." Talcott said, handing over a gun holster that looked to be in almost perfect condition. Prompto noticed the tiny chocobo design etched into the leather and smiled at him. "Thank you Talcott, it's wonderful, just what I needed." Prompto told him warmly, pulling the boy into another hug.

"I'm so glad you like it." Talcott said cheerfully as he returned the hug, and Prompto was suddenly struck with the intense feeling of happiness that he was able to have all this, that after all the pain and hardship, he was able to be here with his friends and just be happy.

He had almost missed having that with Talcott.

* * *

It had been around two and a half years since the light had been returned to the world and Prompto could probably count the times he had hung out with Talcott on one hand- which was good because he only had the one, he chuckled and said as much to Noct, but he just frowned at him (Noct never appreciated his jokes)- but today they were doing just that.

Talcott had called asking for assistance investigating some old ruins, so the four of them had piled into their tiny car and headed out to meet him.

Everything was pretty by the book for the first hour or so, they met Talcott at the entrance to the ruins and went inside, looking for anything interesting or stuff that might be useful, it was actually kind of fun- like old times, until they rounded a corner and came face to face with a large pack of voretooths.

Prompto hung back while the others pulled out their weapons, Noctis once again brandishing Prompto's old gun as he had so often done. They were dispatching the monsters with relative ease, but the real problem was the numbers, there were just too many, and they were quickly overwhelmed.

They were considering a strategic retreat, when there was a rumble from above Noct and Ignis, and it was all Gladio could do to tackle them out the way before the decayed ceiling collapsed on top of them, effectively separating the group- Noct, Ignis, and Gladio on one side; Prompto, Talcott, and a pack of voretooths on the other. Luckily the gun had been knocked out of Noctis' hand in the scuffle, sliding across the stone floor and landing in front of Talcott, who quickly snatched it up in favor of his sword and continued trying to fend off the horde of monsters from a distance, all the while trying to protect Prompto the best he could. The sound of Noctis' panicked shouts echoed around the chamber, only slightly muffled by the rubble. Prompto felt his mind start to fog as he huddled in the corner, unable to do anything as shot after shot was fired with piercingly loud bangs in the small room. Talcott was trying the best he could, but Prompto knew it was only a matter of time before the monsters got the best of him and they were both ripped apart.

 _Probably better to mentally check out now, rather than live through that._

No sooner had the thought crossed his mind, than Talcott yelped in pain and was knocked to the floor, dropping the gun and clutching his bleeding arm. The sight of blood jolted Prompto into action, before he had even made the conscious decision to move, his gun was in his hand and he was firing on the enemy.

All Prompto saw was targets; creatures wearing his face; enemies that needed to be eliminated, that was his purpose, he had to kill. He glanced quickly back at Talcott, still on the ground, and something clicked in his brain- no, not kill... Protect. He narrowed his eyes and let his trained battle instincts take over, picking off creature after creature with precise shots to the head. If any got too close, he kicked them back and took them out. Some of the monsters got in a few good hits on him, but he barely even felt the sting of their claws, he just kept firing his gun until all the voretooths were dead.

Talcott watched in awe as Prompto expertly dispatched the monsters, Talcott wasn't modest about his own skills, he knew he was a good fighter, he hadn't spent ten years fighting daemons with nothing to show for it, but Prompto was next level- it was honestly kind of frightening. Talcott didn't think he had seen Prompto blink once since he started shooting, and even when it was finally over and they had miraculously managed to survive, Prompto still looked ready to fight. He was breathing heavily and covered in blood, but he refused to let his guard down.

Talcott wasn't sure what he should do, but if he didn't do something, King Noctis would be upset when he found them, so without any other options, he hesitantly went over to Prompto and tried to get his attention.

"Prompto?"

Silence.

Talcott reached out and lightly touched Prompto's arm, Prompto immediately whipped around and locked his eyes on Talcott- and for a second, Talcott was scared because those were the eyes of a killer, empty, and deadly. Then Prompto blinked and it was like the light suddenly returned to his eyes, followed by concern as he saw the blood on Talcott.

"Oh my gods Talcott, are you okay!?" Prompto exclaimed, dropping the gun and fussing over the small wound on Talcott's arm, completely unconcerned by his own injuries.

Talcott couldn't help but smile, because this was the first time he really felt like he was seeing Prompto after everything, and finally truly accepted that this really _was_ Prompto. It still hurt to think about the other Prompto- it probably always would. That Prompto was like an older brother to him, and he missed him every day. Talcott knew it was awful of him, but there were days he wished he had him back; days that he looked at Prompto and all he saw was a distorted image of his real friend.

Looking at Prompto now though, all cut up, but fussing over Talcott's little scratch, and looking at him with such genuine concern, Talcott realized that he didn't need to miss Prompto anymore. Prompto was right there, he was a little broken sure, but who wasn't these days right?

Talcott smiled at Prompto, eyes tearing up as he finally let himself feel relief for the fact that Prompto was still there, and the grief over not having been able to do anything to save him when he needed him most.

"I'm fine Prom, and I'm sorry." Talcott told him, and Prompto was confused, "I'm sorry that you had to go through everything alone, and I'm sorry I couldn't help, but I'm here now, and if you ever need help, just let me know okay?" Prompto wasn't sure where all of this had come from, especially because Talcott didn't really talk to him all that much when they were together, and when he did, he avoided looking him in the eyes, but Talcott looked sincere, and while Prompto wasn't entirely sure whether Talcott was talking about the fight just now or not, he appreciated the sentiment all the same.

"Okay." he smiled.

Not even a minute later, Noctis came barreling into the room, Ignis and Gladio right behind him. Noctis was clearly panicking, and it only seemed to get worse when he caught sight of Prompto.

"Gods Prompto are you okay!?" Noctis practically screeched, Prompto just raised an amused eyebrow at him before looking over himself. _Ah, that was quite a lot of blood wasn't it?_

Prompto looked back up at Noctis with a shrug, "Ow?" Then he bent down and picked up his gun and started making his way out of the ruins, he figured they were probably done for the day. "Come on you slow pokes, I want to go home and have a bath." He called back to them when it seemed Noctis had been stunned into immobility again- he really needed to work on that.

Talcott caught up to him with a smile on his face, "Think you can teach me how to shoot like that?"

Prompto let out a surprised laugh and did his best to push away any unpleasant thoughts at the request, "Sure, I don't see why not."

Talcott and Prompto continued to grow closer from there on out.

Prompto also decided to keep his gun.

* * *

Prompto never really found out what exactly made Talcott change his mind about him, and whenever he asked, Talcott would just say, "I figured something out that's all, it just took me a little while." Prompto figured if he pestered him enough he could probably get Talcott to talk, but he didn't feel the need. Whatever Talcott's reason, Prompto was happy with the way things turned out, Talcott was like the little brother he never had, and he was incredibly grateful to have him in his life.

The three of them only sat around talking for about fifteen minutes before voices outside signaled the arrival of the rest of the guests, so they all got up and made their way outside.

Iris was hanging off Noctis when they came out, she turned to them with a cheerful smile and ran over to greet them, "Cindy, Prom, Talcott! It's so good to see you!" She said, throwing her arms out wide and pulling them all into a big group hug. "I'm so happy we're all finally together again, it's been too long!"

Prompto grinned at her while Talcott and Cindy laughed happily beside him, he saw Noctis smile fondly at him from where he stood next to Dustin and Monica, and his heart fluttered in his chest, "I'm happy too." He told Iris softly, and was amazed at how true the words felt.

Everyone else greeted him just as warmly, if a bit more reserved, but he appreciated it all the same. Cor even praised him for his work in taking down a pair of coeurls that were wrecking havoc on a neighboring town. It was wonderful.

They all spent the next several hours eating the snacks Ignis prepared, while they caught up and reminisced about the years gone by, and how different all their lives were since the last time they had all been together; the friends they lost, and those they made alone the way. They discussed the rebuilding efforts, and how all around Lucis, people were getting together to celebrate with friends and family, the five year anniversary of the day the Chosen King rid the world of darkness and brought light back to Eos.

The sun was just beginning to sink low in the sky, lighting casting a warm glow over the cape, when Prompto was hit with a sudden burst of inspiration. He stood up from his chair, and ran back to the house, shouting a quick, "I'll be right back!" as he went.

Once he got inside, he practically flew up the stairs to his and Noct's room in his haste. He was buzzing with excitement as he snatched up his camera from its spot on the dresser, hanging it around his neck before grabbing his tripod and rushing back outside- only slightly slower now that he carried precious cargo.

Placing the tripod down, he held his camera up triumphantly to his amused audience and grinned, "It's picture time!"

* * *

There were moments in Prompto's new 'Post Ardyn' life that he didn't think he would ever forget for as long as he lived, moments he didn't think even Ardyn would be able to take from him. There weren't many, because he had been taught- rather painfully, that everything was fleeting, cherished memories very much included. But there were some moments he felt were practically engraved onto his very soul.

Holding his camera for the first time in almost eleven years was one of those moments.

It was like a piece of him clicked back into place, it was like an extension of himself; a missing limb finally returned to him, and he laughed at the irony that Ardyn had gone through all that effort to give him another arm, when all Prompto really needed was his camera.

He knew the others would likely find it upsetting that he cared more about losing an inanimate object than he did about losing his arm, but Prompto never claimed to be the most sensible person, and by this point he was pretty much over the trauma of losing his arm.

His camera though, was an integral part of his identity, a part that had been ripped away from him over a decade ago. If being a photographer was something that could be encoded into a person's DNA, then Prompto's genes must look like film strips.

Prompto had taken the camera from a hesitantly hopeful looking Noctis with shaking fingers, hardly believing it to be real, his fingers ran over the familiar surface as he clutched the camera reverently to his chest, and he felt like himself for the first time in years.

"I thought you might like to have that back." Noctis said softly, and Prompto felt the impending tears prickle behind his eyes, he could do no more than breathe out a sincere "thank you" before he sank to the ground, and sobbed in relief.

In the following months he may have gone a bit overboard on the photos, taking pictures of anything and everything. Noctis was nothing but supportive, encouraging him to take all the pictures he wanted, he even posed in various photo shoots Prompto decided to have. Ignis and Gladio indulged him quite frequently as well. He had to set the camera to auto when he wasn't using the tripod- only being able to do so much with one hand- which was a bit upsetting, but all in all, it was wonderful.

In the years that followed, his picture taking had leveled out to a more reasonable volume, other than the sharp spike around two years ago after finding Gumdrop and Marshmallow- the amount of pictures he had of his babies was bordering on obsessive, but that didn't deter him in the slightest.

Pictures lined the walls of their house, smiling, happy faces peeking out from their frames, and lighting up every corner of the house. Noctis even had a framed selfie of the two of them, sitting on his bedside table that Prompto would often find him smiling fondly at- Prompto may have snapped a photo of him doing exactly that before Noctis realized he was there. It was one of his favorites.

Prompto was never far from his camera these days if he could help it, always either having it hang securely from his neck, or safe in his room just a few doors away.

* * *

Prompto had wanted to live in the moment today, so he had left the camera in his room that morning, but this opportunity was too good to pass up.

Everyone grouped up without complaint (aside from a grumble or two from Cid about how 'he was too damn old for this'), they smiled fondly at him as he directed them all where to stand. When they were all posed in a similar fashion to the original group shot (with the addition of Cindy), Prompto set the timer and ran to his place where Noctis wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close; Prompto smiled a shy, happy smile just as the shutter clicked.

The picture was perfect, and he knew just the spot to hang it once he got it developed.

"You better make enough copies for everyone this time Prom!" Iris told him and he laughed, "You bet!"

Goal accomplished, he quickly returned the camera to his room for safe keeping before going back out.

The sun had almost completely dipped below the horizon, so Gladio went about getting the bonfire lit, it was only slightly larger than their average campfire so it took almost no time at all. Once that was done, Ignis- with help from Noctis, Gladio, Talcott, and Prompto- brought out dinner for everyone.

They sat and ate, talking quietly around the fire for the next couple of hours, just enjoying each other's company until it was about the time that everyone needed to head home.

Noctis stood up from his seat next to Prompto and addressed the group.

"Before you go, I just wanted to thank you all for being here today, not only at Caem, but for surviving the world of ruin and waiting for me to get back. I know not everyone was so lucky, and I'm sorry I made you all wait so long, but I'm just so thankful that you're all still here. I know it wasn't easy, and I know these last few years haven't exactly been a walk in the park either, but I can't even express how grateful I am that I get to be here with you all after everything. You've all done so much to put Lucis back together, and I've put off saying this for as long as I could, but..." Noctis took a deep breath and continued, "I can't help but feel like I've let you all down by not returning to Insomnia.

I think I made a lot of promises I couldn't keep over the years, but I always tried to do what was right for everyone. It wasn't until after I came back that I realized I couldn't do that anymore; and maybe it was selfish of me, but I realized that I needed to do by right by me and the people that I loved before I worried about the rest of the world. Because I love you all, I really do, and you are all my family, but I cannot in good conscience continue to call myself your king." Noctis held up a hand to forestall any arguments, "The time of kings has passed, you know it as well as I do, the past fifteen years have been long and difficult, but the people persevered, _you_ persevered, and you did that all without me. The line of Lucis was always supposed to end with me, I just went about it in a slightly different way than the gods had prophesied, but because I did, I get to be here with all of you today, I get to choose how I live my life, and I choose to live it with you." Noctis was speaking to all of them, but as he said that last line, he locked eyes with Prompto and didn't look away.

"I don't want to be His Royal Majesty King Noctis Lucis Caelum 114th King of Lucis, I just want to be Noct." Noctis finished, and then as an afterthought added, "I hope that's okay with you all."

There was a moment of silence where they all absorbed the words, then Ignis spoke what everyone was almost certainly thinking, "You will always be our king, Noctis, even if it is nothing more than an honorary title, that shall never change. However, we were all very much aware that you would not be reclaiming the throne any time soon- if ever. Gladio and I knew from the moment you stood in that room and turned down the gods, I'm sure the others figured it out rather soon after." There were nods from all around as Ignis spoke, "None of us begrudge you the decision to live your life how you choose Noctis, you deserve to be happy, we're just grateful that we get to be a part of it."

Noctis looked around at all of them, likely looking for any sign that what Ignis said was false, but found none. He also looked like he was about to cry, so Prompto slipped his hand into Noct's to try and comfort him and let him know he was there. Noctis gripped his hand back tightly, and sniffed, "Thanks guys."

"Any time your majesty." Cid said completely deadpan, and then smirked at him. Noctis barked out a surprised laugh, Prompto giggled, and soon the cape was full of the sounds of laughter as they all broke down and laughed like they hadn't in years.

Not long after, they were all saying their goodbyes, making plans to meet up in the near future, and once again extolled how great it was to see everyone.

Cid pulled Prompto aside as they all made their way down the hill to the cars. "Hey kid." Cid smirked, Prompto grinned back, "Hey Pawpaw." Cid glared at him on principle, but Prompto knew he wasn't serious. Cid sighed and Prompto looked at him in curiosity.

"Alright look," Cid grumbled suddenly, "with Reggie not around anymore, I feel like in some backwards kind of way, I got an obligation to at least make a bit of an effort to watch out for his kid." Cid huffed, "That being said, that boy thinks the sun shines outta your ass you know that? Cindy sings your praises every time I see her, but your little prince there is on a whole other level." Prompto raised an amused eyebrow at the older man, he did actually know that yes, but it was nice to hear confirmation from an unbiased source. He was about to say as much when Cid continued, "I remember Reggie used to look at Aulea that way too, and it's honestly doing my head in seeing the fool make the same damn pathetic lovesick face as his daddy."

Prompto couldn't help the tiny amused chuckle at that mental picture, Cid looked at him seriously then, and the smile dropped from Prompto's face. "Look kid, I know you've been through a lot, way more than most of us- and that's saying something, but I think you're good for him, and I think he'd be good for you too." Cid shot him a small smile before he continued, "I wasn't around as much as I should have been after he was born, but I care about the kid; I care about you too, and I think the both of you deserve to be happy. Just... remember that and try not to push him away if things ever get hard alright? Don't need you going and making the same mistakes I did."

Cid reached over and gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder, "You're a good kid Prompto, the world is a brighter place with you in it."

Prompto gave him a watery smile in return and didn't even try to fight the desire to hug the man, Cid grumbled but didn't push him away, "Thanks Pawpaw."

"You're welcome, now get off me." Cid said with faux annoyance in his voice. "See ya later kid." He waved, as he started walking down the rest of the hill.

"See ya later old man." Prompto grinned and made his way back up to the house.

When he got there, the guys were all still sitting back around the fire, so he reclaimed his own seat. It was just like old times, the four of them around the fire, no pressing need to fill the silence with idle chatter, just comfortable being together.

It hadn't been like this before, it had taken awhile after he got back for all of them to really start acting normal around him again.

* * *

Noctis, unsurprisingly, was the one that managed to put the past behind him and stop tip-toeing around Prompto the fastest. Prompto knew he hadn't forgotten, and he knew the guilt he felt often kept Noctis up at night, but he did his best to treat Prompto like Prompto. It was greatly appreciated too, especially on the days where even Prompto didn't feel much like himself- which for the first year or so, happened quite often.

Ignis and Gladio on the other hand, could barely look at him or interact with him like they used to without the guilt and hesitance pouring off them in waves. Ignis just kept making his favorite foods, and never once scolded him on his manners. Gladio never joked around him anymore, he hardly even talked above a whisper when Prompto was in the room, like he thought it might frighten him. Prompto appreciated not being yelled at, but this was taking it way too far. They weren't acting like themselves at all, and Prompto hated it, it was like they weren't even there. What good was getting his friends back, if they weren't really back?

He knew they felt bad, they had told him how they felt, and he understood- as much as he was able to, but he tried to tell them it was okay, he didn't blame them, but they didn't listen. He had missed them for decade. He had missed them even when he had forgotten almost everything but their names. So why did he still have to miss them when they were right in front of him?

Eventually enough was enough, he had put it off for as long as he could handle, he had been back for almost a year, and Ignis and Gladio were still acting like strangers. So one morning, while Noctis was still asleep, he cornered them downstairs and gave them a piece of his mind.

"This needs to stop." Prompto told them firmly, he was admittedly a little nervous confronting them like this, but it had to be done. He wanted to get better, and he needed them to be able to do that.

"Have we done something to upset you Prompto?" Ignis asked him softly, and Prompto could already see the guilt seeping onto both of their faces.

Prompto sighed, "No, you've done absolutely nothing at all that could have possibly upset me."

"Then what's the problem?" Gladio asked.

" _That's_ the problem!" Prompto cried, " _That's_ what's upsetting! You both are constantly walking on eggshells around me; you hardly even talk to me. It's like you both think that the slightest little thing is going to break me- well newsflash, I'm already broken, and nothing you could possibly do to me could ever be worse than what I've already been through." He wasn't saying it to hurt them, it was just the truth. Unfortunately that didn't make a difference to them, based on the twin looks of guilt they aimed at him.

Prompto groaned, he didn't want to do this, he was supposed to be the messed up one, why was he stuck fixing their problems again?

 _Because they were his friends, and he wanted them to start acting like it._

"Look..." Prompto began softly, knowing that he was going to have to explain a lot to them, in hopes that they would understand. "I know you feel guilty about everything that happened, and I know you feel like it's somehow your fault what happened to me, but I need you to understand that I don't blame you okay?"

"How can you just-" Gladio started, sounding angry.

Prompto cut him off, "It hurt." Gladio's mouth snapped closed.

"It hurt worse than anything I'd ever felt before, when you all left me in that place; when you couldn't tell the difference. I'm not going to lie and say it didn't. It hurt hoping one day you would notice and come save me... and realizing you never would."

Ignis had bowed his head in shame as Prompto spoke, Gladio looked like he was two seconds away from trying to destroy everything in a five mile radius.

Prompto didn't like making them hurt, but if they were going to understand, they needed to know the truth. He looked at them, and took a deep breath. "But no matter how much it hurt, I _never for one second,_ blamed you."

The both gaped at him, stunned into silence by the statement, even having already heard it many times before. Prompto figured that probably meant they believed him, but that they still couldn't understand why.

"If you want forgiveness, you can have it, but you don't need it. It wasn't your fault. For awhile, I thought it was mine... I guess I kind of still do."

Gladio growled at that, but Prompto just waved him off, "Logically, I know it's not- that, and Noct has done his best to drill that fact into my head every chance he gets, but while I was there, it was hard to believe anything else." Prompto went to sit at the table, and put his face in his hand. He knew he needed to do this, but talking about it was still difficult. Ignis and Gladio followed him and sat as well, waiting patiently for him to continue.

"When you... took MT with you over me; when you didn't notice the difference, I figured it was because you didn't care. I never really felt good enough to be your friends, so when you couldn't tell the difference, I though it just proved that I was right. One Prompto is just as good as another, and he isn't good for much in the first place, so what's the difference right?" Prompto rested his hand on the table and smiled at their stricken expressions- it felt wrong on his face, broken and cracked... just like him.

"I know you never thought that, I do, you're not those kind of people; you're good. It was just hard you know?"

"We are so sorry Prompto, not a day goes by where I don't wish we had done better by you." Ignis said, hesitantly reaching out and placing his hand over Prompto's.

"I think... Ardyn wanted me to blame you, to hate you for leaving me, but I never could. Even after ten years, I never once blamed you, because no matter how much it hurt... more than anything, I just wanted to see you again." The smile he gave them at that felt more real, a bit wobbly, but genuine.

"So please, just be yourselves around me okay? I don't need you to treat me like a delicate flower, I just need you to be you; I need you to be Iggy and Gladio. I need you to be my friends."

Gladio, sniffed and tried to inconspicuously wipe away the tears from his eyes, "Alright Prom, no need to get so worked up, you could of just told us to knock it off." He huffed, and while it was still said without the usual gruffness, Prompto smiled at the effort.

Ignis patted his hand, "Gladio is quite right, we will do our best to 'just be us' as it were."

"I missed you guys a lot." Prompto told them fondly.

"And we are incredibly pleased to have you back."

"Hell yeah we are." Gladio affirmed with a grin.

Things got better from then on, there were still times where they all (including Noctis) handled him with kid gloves, but for the most part, things went back to normal. Prompto got back to healing, content in the knowledge that his friends would be there for him every step of the way.

* * *

They sat around the fire, until the flames weren't much more than dying embers.

"I think I'm gonna call it a night." Gladio said with a yawn a little while later, getting up and kicking sand over the remains of the bonfire.

Ignis stood up with him, "Yes, I believe I will as well. Don't stay up too late you two."

Then it was just the two of them, and Prompto figured now was as good a time as any.

"Walk with me?" Prompto asked, getting up and holding his hand out to Noctis.

Noctis took his hand, "Of course." He smiled.

They followed the well worn path that lead up near the crop field, until they reached the ledge of the cliff- not too far away from the house, that had the best unobstructed view of the ocean. There was a small bench there that Gladio and Noct had built one day when they noticed Prompto liked to spend a lot of time there looking out at the horizon. It was beautiful there, with the reflected moon light glittering like diamonds on the water.

Prompto pulled Noctis down to sit next to him.

"That was quite a speech back there." Prompto mused looking out over the horizon.

"Yeah, well it needed to be said. It was the truth." Noctis grumbled, Prompto snuck a peak at him, and smiled at the blush he saw creeping over Noctis' cheeks.

Prompto hummed, "Even the part where you said you wanted to live your life with me in front of all our friends?" he teased.

Noctis choked on air, Prompto smirked.

"I'm sorry."

Prompto blinked, and turned to look at Noctis in confusion, he looked flustered and guilty and Prompto wasn't sure why.

Noctis stared at him with wide eyes, "I'm sorry, I... I didn't mean to do that- in front of all our friends I mean." Noctis clarified quickly, "I mean, I'm not ashamed of how I feel, but I-" he stopped and ran a hand through his hair in frustration, "What I'm trying to say is that, yes, of course that part- _especially_ that part was true. I want to spend every lifetime I have with you Prompto. You know this, I've made sure you know how much you are loved every day, in every way I could, but I-"

Prompto watched in fond amazement as Noctis grew increasingly more flustered with each word.

"I didn't mean to just blurt it out in front of everyone like that though. How I feel about you isn't for them, it's for _you_ , but I couldn't help myself. I looked at you, and in that second, I forgot that everyone else was there." Noctis smiled shyly at him, Prompto smiled back.

"But-" Noctis said, once again with an almost frantic look on his face, "I'm not trying to put any kind of pressure on you to return my feelings or be with me before you're ready. I'll make sure the others don't bother you about it either. You've been through so much Prom, and I would completely understand if you were never ready to be with me." Noctis took Prompto's hand and held it delicately in both of his, "I love you Prompto, and just being able to have you in my life is more than enough."

"Oh Noct." Prompto sighed and with butterflies fluttering wildly in his stomach, he decided to put his poor, dumb friend out of his misery by leaning in and pressing his lips softly to Noct's. The kiss was chaste, but it was everything Prompto had hoped for. He wasn't worried Noct would take it the wrong way, or scared he would take it too far; it didn't make him think of his time with Ardyn or lose touch with reality.

It was just a wonderfully simple kiss shared with the person he loved.

Prompto pulled back and smiled sweetly at Noctis.

Noctis looked shell-shocked for almost a full minute before he blinked rapidly and stared in awe at Prompto. "Are you sure?"

"Mmmhm" Prompto hummed, smile growing wider on his face and Noctis lit up.

"Gods I love you so much Prom." Noctis breathed, cupping Prompto's face in his hands and showering it all over with little kisses.

Prompto giggled, "I love you too."

Noctis looked at Prompto like he had just given him the whole world. There were tears in both of their eyes, and Prompto didn't think he'd ever been this happy in his entire life.

They leaned against each other, holding hands in the moonlight, until it was time to head in. Noctis kissed Prompto's knuckles as they stood.

"There's just one thing I have to do." Prompto said, and Noctis nodded at him, knowing full well what he needed to do, "I'll wait for you by the house." Noctis told him, kissing him softly and walking back toward the house.

Prompto turned, and walked in the opposite direction, walking along the fence lining the cliff of the cape until he reached the little nook with a tree behind the crop field. It was there that he found the modest grave site created for one Ardyn Lucis Caelum.

* * *

Prompto had stopped wearing Ardyn's coat shortly after realizing that he needed to start trying to live his life again, because the man in question wasn't ever going to return. He started wearing mostly long sleeve shirts as well, in an effort to cover up and the scars and the words on his arm. It was difficult, but he knew that if he wanted to have any chance in getting better, he needed to try and let Ardyn go.

The first step was the coat and the photo album. He couldn't just bring himself to throw them away, so he bundled them up and shoved them in the wardrobe. They stayed there for nearly two years, and only came out once on the anniversary of the man's death, where Prompto cried confused, angry tears into the folds of fabric and screamed in frustration at the man until his voice was hoarse.

The letter and the picture were more difficult to deal with.

The letter was a tether to reality he was unsure he would ever be able to part with, and the photo was a painful reminder that even with all the pain and horror, there were still moments where Ardyn showed him genuine affection- or as close to it as he possibly could. But that was a whole other issue, he shouldn't _want_ to remember the good times with the man who _literally_ tortured and imprisoned him for ten years. It was all kinds of messed up, and even he knew it.

That didn't change how he felt though, no matter how much he wished it did.

So for a while, the letter and the photo stayed locked up in the drawer of his bedside table. The letter only coming out when he needed a reminder that the life he was currently living was in fact real, and the photo only coming out when he was feeling particularly worthless and needed comfort, but didn't want to bother Noctis with his problems.

It was eight months into the second year 'Post Ardyn', that Prompto finally decided to bury the man.

He told Noctis as much one morning as they laid in bed.

"Okay." Noctis said hesitantly, "What do you want to do... how can I help?"

"Help me dig a grave." Prompto said simply.

"Excuse me?"

"I want to have a funeral." There was a part of Prompto that wanted to do this alone, but he wasn't too proud to admit when he needed help, also having Noctis there would make him feel better.

Noctis seemed like he wanted to say something, but he must have seen something in Prompto's expression that stopped him, "Okay. You just let me know when and where and I'll be there."

Prompto spent the rest of that day looking for the perfect spot, somewhere out of the way and far enough from the house that he wouldn't have to see it every day, but also somewhere deserving of being the final resting place for a king- body or no.

He eventually found the spot, where the land behind the crop field met the side of the cliff that held the lighthouse. He almost didn't even notice the little nook, as it was practically hidden behind a tree, but when he found it, he knew it was the perfect spot. And he was sure Ardyn would appreciate the ocean view.

The next day was spent digging a modest hole, and picking out a nice rock for the grave stone- Gladio grumbled the entire time about being forced to carry a boulder from one side of the cape to the other, no one bothered to remind him that he had offered to help of his own accord.

Noctis helped him carve the inscription into the stone, saying nothing about the words Prompto chose.

Prompto also requested a small solar lantern be installed, so that Ardyn never had to live in darkness again. The others had shared a look at that- Ignis had a slight frown on his face- but they did as he asked, and by sunset that day, everything was ready. Prompto couldn't help but appreciate the symbolism in that.

The others stood aside, as he carried what was left of Ardyn- a coat, a photo album, and a small box containing his last words, and a glimpse of the man he once was. Prompto was still struggling with the decision to bury the photo and the letter along with the rest of it, but as he gently places the items into the grave, he knew it was the right decision.

He had to let Ardyn go. The good and the bad.

He needed to move on, and Ardyn needed to be put to rest.

Prompto cried as the dirt covered the pieces of his past. He cried in sadness, and relief, and happiness, feeling a sense of closure wash over him as the sun fell below the horizon and welcomed in the night.

"Goodbye Ardyn." He whispered before turning and calmly walking away.

Over the years, Prompto only ever went back there on the anniversary of the man's death, to tell him about his life, and to let the Ardyn know- where ever he was, that he wasn't forgotten.

* * *

"Hey Ardyn." Prompto said softly as he knelt by the grave.

"I been awhile huh?" Prompto chuckled, "Five whole years since you've been gone, and I'm still here, who would of guessed it? Certainly not me, but here I am. I'm still alive, and against all odds, I'm actually happy." He managed a small smile at that.

"I don't know if you'd be proud of me for not giving up or not. I'd like to think you would be, but I didn't do it for you, I did it for me. I did it to try and reclaim a bit of what you took away from me; to try and be my own person again; to remember how to live without you by my side."

Prompto traced the letters on the grave stone with his finger, "I still miss you sometimes, against my better judgment of course, but you were a part of my life for so long- you were the _only_ part of my life for ten years. Even for me, it's hard to forget something like that." Prompto sighed, " I know you expected me to hate you for what you did to me, but I never quite managed that. I tried to, sometimes I even thought I might, but I never did, not really. Because I realized that in the end, you were just a lonely man who felt abandoned and forgotten by everyone you cared about... Just like me."

Prompto knew he wasn't alone anymore, but it didn't change the fact that he had been, for a large part of his life he had no one. His parents were hardly ever around, and he was never very good at making friends. It wasn't until high school that he was able to work up the courage to really talk to Noct, and then that was gone just a few short years later, leaving him alone again with no one but Ardyn for company. Prompto knew what loneliness did to a person, how it grew inside you little by little until it consumed you whole. Prompto didn't blame Ardyn for the cruel, vindictive person he had become after nearly 2000 years of solitude, if anything, it surprised him that the man retained even a semblance of sanity.

"Don't get me wrong though," Prompto said, wanting to clarify, "I hate what you did to me, and what you turned me into, but I don't hate you. Because even with all the pain and trauma you put me through, you're still the man who held me through the night to chase the nightmares away, and who whispered soft words to me in the mornings. You're still the man who, against all odds and all evidence to the contrary, seemed to actually come to care about me in the end."

Prompto took a deep breath, "You're still the man who set me free. We both know you didn't have to do that. Killing me would have been so simple, it would have hurt Noct more too. But you didn't, you let me live, you gave me a second chance. Even if it only stemmed from the desire to be remembered, I'll always be grateful for that."

In the end, Ardyn had been right when he carved the words into Prompto's arm, no one _had_ come to save him, but over the years he had worked hard every single day to put the broken pieces of himself back together. His friends had stood by him every step of the way, cheering him on every time he felt like giving up, and after years of struggle, he had managed to come out the other side and be himself again. And even though he covered them most days, the words didn't bother him much anymore, they were just a reminder that he hadn't gone down without a fight. They were proof that even through all the hardship, he had survived, and he couldn't help the swell of pride he felt when he looked down at them.

Prompto stood and stared down at the grave, reading the familiar words carved into the stone

 _Ardyn Lucis Caelum_

 _Gone but never forgotten_

"I hope you finally found peace, wherever you are." Prompto said sincerely before walking back to the house.

Noctis was waiting for him outside when he got there, Prompto greeted him with a kiss, still thrilled that he was able to do that now. If Noctis' smile was any indication, he felt the same.

"You okay?" Noctis asked reaching out to hold Prompto's hand in his.

Prompto considered that for a moment, he thought about his life over the past five years; he thought about how far he had come and all the friends he made. He thought about Queen Gumdrop and Professor Marshmallow and how much he adored them. He thought about spending the day with all the people he loved and who loved him in return.

He thought about kissing Noctis in the moonlight.

Yes there were still days that were hard, and he knew there always would be, but that was okay. Because there were also days like today that made him glad he decided to stick around.

Prompto laced his fingers together with Noct's and smiled brightly at him, "Yeah, you know, for the first time in as long as I can remember, I really think I am."


End file.
